Manhã de Outono
by miss.potter12
Summary: Harry esteve sempre convicto de que não foi feito para ter uma esposa, ainda mais se for uma menina que praticamente viu crescer. Será que Hermione aceitará assim tão fácil?
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: Manhã de Outono**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Manhã de Outono" da autora Diana Palmer e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – **Oie meus amores...que saudades de postar fic Harry e Hermione pra vocês...Então..aqui estou...Espero que vocês gostem desta.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Resumo: **Harry esteve sempre convicto de que não foi feito para ter uma esposa, ainda mais se ela for uma menina que praticamente viu crescer. Mas Hermione não aceita desculpas esfarrapadas do único homem que sempre amou, e irá convencer aquele solteirão de que é a mulher de sua vida.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPITULO UM**

O orvalho cobria a relva verde, e uma leve brisa de se­tembro animava o ar da manhã. Hermione Granger jogou os longos cabelos castanhos para o lado e riu anima­damente. O som assustou o cavalo no qual estava monta­da, fazendo-o mexer-se, nervoso, sobre o pasto úmido.

— Calma, rapaz — disse delicadamente, acariciando-Ihe a crina.

Ele se acalmou, reagindo à carícia familiar. Ela ga­nhara Sundance quando ele ainda era um potro, presente de Harry em seu aniversário de 16 anos. Agora, Sun­dance era um cavalo adulto, com cinco anos, mas ain­da fazia algumas brincadeiras infantis. Ele se assustava com facilidade e era muito sensível. Exatamente como Hermione.

Os olhos castanhos dela brilhavam de animação enquanto observava o horizonte em tons rosa e amarelo, colorindo o céu da alvorada. Era muito bom estar de vol­ta. A escola só para meninas havia refinado suas boas ma­neiras e lhe ensinara a ter um porte mais elegante, como uma modelo, mas não havia diminuído de maneira algu­ma seu entusiasmo pela vida, nem a paixão que sentia pela casa de Greyoaks. Embora a casa dos Potter, na Carolina do Sul, não fosse a casa em que nascera, mas a da família que a acolhera, ela amava cada colina e árvore daquele terreno, como se fosse uma legítima Potter.

Um risco colorido chamou sua atenção. Ela virou Sundance e viu Phillip Potter vindo em sua direção, galopando pela relva em um árabe puro-sangue, num casaco de couro que brilhava ao sol. Sorriu enquanto o observava. Se Harry o visse montado em um de seus garanhões premiados, certamente seria um desastre. No entanto, para a sorte de Phillip, Harry estava na Europa a negócios. Lilian podia proteger o filho mais novo, mas Harry não protegia ninguém.

— Oi! — gritou Phillip, sem fôlego. Ele puxou as ré­deas, parando bem diante dela, e respirou, jogando para trás o cabelo rebelde. Seus olhos castanhos cintilaram, travessos, enquanto ele observava sua figura esbelta montada no cavalo, como de costume. Mas seu olhar fi­cou sério quando viu que ela não usava capacete.

— Sem capacete? — repreendeu-a.

Ela fez beiço, deixando seus lábios cheios e suaves ainda mais protuberantes.

— Não brigue comigo — pediu. — Era apenas um passeio, e odeio usar aquela coisa o tempo todo.

— Uma queda já bastaria para fazer um estrago — de­clarou ele.

— Você parece o Harry!

Ele sorriu ao ver aquele olhar rebelde.

— Foi uma pena ele não ter estado aqui quando você chegou. Mas ele volta no fim da semana, em tempo para a festa dos Barrington.

— Harry odeia festas — relembrou ela. Baixou os olhos, fitando o couro elegante da sua sela. — E me odeia também, durante a maior parte do tempo.

— Não odeia — devolveu Phillip. — Mas você sem­pre o deixa irritado, sua bruxinha rebelde. Eu me lembro da época em que todos vocês veneravam o meu irmão mais velho.

Ela fez uma careta, olhando para o horizonte, onde cavalos árabes puro-sangue pastavam, com os pêlos ne­gros reluzindo ao sol.

— Eu deixo ele irritado? — indagou ela. — Ele só foi gentil comigo uma vez, quando minha mãe morreu.

— Ele se preocupa com você, como todos nós — dis­se gentilmente.

Ela sorriu, calorosa, e esticou a mão num impulso, tocando o braço dele.

— Pareço ingrata, mas não é isso. Você e sua mãe sempre foram legais comigo. Vocês me acolheram em sua casa, me colocaram na escola. Como posso ser tão ingrata?

— Harry também teve um pouco a ver com isso — re­lembrou ele secamente.

Ela jogou o cabelo para trás, impaciente.

— Pode ser — admitiu, relutante.

— Terminar o colégio foi idéia dele.

— E eu odiei! Eu queria ir para a faculdade e estudar ciências políticas.

— Harry gosta de receber os compradores — relem­brou ele. — Um curso de ciências políticas não lhe ensi­na a ser uma boa anfitriã.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Embora você e Harry sejam meus primos, não vou ficar aqui para sempre — disse. — Um dia, vou me casar. Sei que devo muito à sua família, mas não vou passar a vida toda sendo a anfitriã de Harry! Ele podia se casar e atribuir essa função à esposa dele. Se é que vai conseguir encontrar uma mulher corajosa o bastante — ela acres­centou, rabugenta.

— Você deve estar brincando, prima — zombou ele. — As mulheres correm atrás dele como formigas atrás do açúcar. Harry pode escolher a mulher que quiser, e você sabe disso.

— Deve ser por causa do dinheiro dele, porque certa­mente não é sua personalidade animada que as atrai!

— Você está chateada porque ele não a deixou passar o fim de semana com Jack Harris — implicou Phillip.

Imediatamente, o rubor tomou conta de sua face.

— Eu não sabia que Jack tinha planejado ficarmos so­zinhos na casa de campo — protestou. — Achei que os pais dele também estariam lá.

— Mas, diferente de você, Harry foi tirar essa história a limpo. — Ele riu ao ver a expressão dela. — Nunca vou me esquecer da cara dele, quando Jack veio buscar você. Nem da de Jack quando foi embora, sozinho.

Ela tremeu ao se lembrar disso.

— Prefiro esquecer essa cena.

— Com certeza. Desde então, você vem tentando ata­car Harry, mas não consegue atingi-lo, não?

— Nada o atinge — murmurou ela. — Ele não reage enquanto eu brigo e reclamo. Quando acha que já ouviu o bastante, fala com aquela voz fria e me dá as costas. Vai ficar feliz quando eu for embora — disse, com voz tranqüila.

— Você ainda não está indo a lugar algum, não é? — perguntou ele, de repente.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar malicioso.

— Eu _havia _pensado em me juntar à Legião Estran­geira Francesa — admitiu. — Será que aceitam minha inscrição antes do fim de semana?

Ele riu.

— Em tempo de escapar de Harry? Você está sentindo falta dele.

— Estou? — perguntou, fingindo-se de inocente.

— Seis meses é bastante tempo. Já deve ter se acal­mado.

— Harry nunca esquece — suspirou ela. Hermionr dei­xou o olhar perdido, fitando a casa de pedra que havia ao longe, com seus lindos arcos e grandes carvalhos, ergui­dos como sentinelas ao redor do casarão.

— Não há necessidade ter uma crise nervosa — disse Phillip, consolador. — Vamos apostar corrida até a casa e podemos tomar o café-da-manhã.

Ela suspirou, cansada.

— Tudo bem.

Os olhos verdes de Lilian se acenderam quando os dois entraram na elegante sala de jantar e se sentaram na grande mesa de madeira.

Ela tinha a pele morena e os olhos astutos e verdes, como seu filho mais velho. Além disso, também era tão direta e irritadiça quanto ele. Lilian não tinha nada a ver com Phillip. Não era gentil ou suave no trato como ele, tampouco tinha a coloração pálida que dominava o rosto dele. Ele havia herdado essas características do falecido pai, e não da mãe, que não se importava em acordar um deputado às duas horas da manhã para fazer perguntas Hermione, esticando a mão graciosa para tocá-la. — Tenho estado cercada por homens.

— É verdade — disse Phillip secamente, servindo-se de ovos mexidos. — Matt Davis e Jack Nelson quase se digladiaram por causa dela na festa, na semana passada.

Lilian o fitou.

— Não foi bem assim — protestou.

Hermione deu um sorriso malicioso e tomou um gole de café. Lilian mudou de posição, incomodada.

— De qualquer maneira, eu queria que Harry estives­se em casa. Essa crise no escritório de Londres aconte­ceu em um péssimo momento. Eu tinha planejado algo especial para sexta à noite. Uma festa de boas-vindas para você. Teria sido perfeito...

— Não preciso de Harry para que a minha festa seja perfeita — disparou Hermione, sem pensar.

Lilian ergueu as sobrancelhas finas e escuras.

— Você ficará revoltada com ele para sempre? — re­preendeu-a.

Os dedos se Hermione se contraíram ao redor da xícara de café.

— Ele não precisava ter sido tão duro comigo! — re­clamou.

— Ele tinha razão, Hermione Granger, e você sabe disso — afirmou Lilian. Ela se inclinou para a frente, apoiando o braço na mesa. — Querida, você não pode esquecer que acabou de completar vinte anos. Harry tem 34 e sabe muito mais sobre a vida do que você já teve tempo de aprender. Nós a acolhemos — acrescentou, franzindo o cenho. — Às vezes, me pergunto se isso é justo.

— Pergunte ao Harry — devolveu, amarga. — Ele me manteve em uma bolha por anos.

— É o instinto protetor dele — disse Phillip, com um sorriso divertido. — Ele lhe dedica um cuidado quase maternal.

— Se eu fosse você, não diria isso a ele — comentou Lilian.

— Não tenho medo do meu irmão mais velho — res­pondeu. — Só porque ele é mais forte do que eu, não preciso... Pensando bem, acho que você tem razão.

Lilian riu.

— Você é encantador. Gostaria que Harry tivesse um pouco de sua capacidade de levar as coisas numa boa. Ele é muito intenso.

— Tenho uma palavra melhor para defini-lo — mur­murou Hermione.

— Não é incrível — perguntou Phillip à sua mãe — como ela fica corajosa quando Harry não está por perto?

— É sim — Lilian assentiu. Ela sorriu para Hermione. — Anime-se, querida. Deixe-me lhe contar o que Eve Barrington planejou para sua festa de boas-vindas, no sábado à noite. Era o que eu ia fazer se Harry estivesse aqui...

Ao chegar na festa, Hermione descobriu que a organi­zação estava impecável. O florista entregara vasos de flores secas de cores fulgurantes, além de arranjos de margaridas e mosquitinhos para decorar a mesa do bufê. A festa, que deveria ser uma reunião íntima, tinha mais de cinqüenta convidados, nem todos contemporâneos de Hermione. Ela percebeu que vários deles eram políticos. Lilian estava fazendo _lobby _para que os legisladores protegessem uma área da Carolina do Sul, impedindo que se tornasse uma zona comercial. Certamente, ela ha­via pedido para Eve incluir aqueles políticos na lista de convidados, especulou Hermione.

Gina Barrington, filha de Eve e uma das amigas mais antigas de Hermione, puxou-a para o lado enquanto os músicos tocavam rock.

— Minha mãe odeia rock — confessou enquanto a banda tocava. — Não sei por que ela contratou essa ban­da, já que eles só tocam isso.

— Por causa do nome — arriscou Hermione. — A ban­da se chama Glen Miller, com um "N" só. Provavelmen­te, sua mãe achou que eles tocassem o mesmo tipo de música de Glenn Miller.

— Minha mãe é assim — concordou Gina, rindo. Ela passou o dedo pela borda do copo com ponche. O cabelo ruivo brilhava enquanto olhava ao redor. — Achei que Harry fosse vir depois que chegasse de viagem. Já são mais de dez horas.

Hermione sorriu para a amiga. Gina era apaixonada por Harry desde a adolescência. Ele, no entanto, fingia não ver, tratando-as apenas como adolescentes.

— Você sabe que Harry odeia festas — relembrou ela.

— Não pode ser por falta de acompanhantes — sus­pirou Gina.

Hermione franziu o cenho. Segurando seu copo, se per­guntou por que aquela afirmação a incomodava tanto. Sabia que Harry tinha várias namoradas, mas fazia mui­tos anos que ela não convivia com ele em Greyoaks. Mesmo que precisasse ficar lá, tinha muitas coisas que ele podia fazer. Podia visitar parentes na França, na Grécia e até mesmo na Austrália. Podia fazer cruzeiros com amigas como Gina. Havia eventos escolares, ami­gas para visitar, festas para ir. Não havia por que ficar em Greyoaks. Principalmente depois da última briga com Harry, por causa de Jack Harris. Ela suspirou, lem­brando como ele fora duro. Jack Harris ficara comple­tamente constrangido enquanto Harry dizia tudo o que pensava, com a mesma voz fria e cortante, que sempre acompanhava seus momentos de irritação. Quando ele se virou para Hermione, ela precisou se controlar para não fugir. Estava realmente com medo dele. Não que ele fosse agredi-la. Era um medo diferente, estranho e constante.

— Por que franziu a testa? — perguntou Gina.

— Franzi? — Ela riu, deu de ombros e bebeu o pon­che. Fitou o vestido azul de alça da amiga alguns centí­metros mais baixa do que ela. —Adorei sua roupa.

— Não chega nem aos pés da sua. — Gina suspirou, observando o vestido branco e delicado de Hermione, em estilo grego, deixando um ombro nu. As várias camadas de _chiffon _flutuavam a cada movimento. — Seu vestido é um sonho.

— Tenho uma amiga estilista, em Atlanta — explicou, sorrindo. — Esse é da primeira coleção dela. Ela pro­moveu um desfile naquela nova loja de departamento na Peachtreè Street.

— E, além disso, tudo fica bem em você — disse Gina, com sinceridade. — Você é bem alta e esbelta.

— Magrela, como Harry diz. — Ela riu e, de repente, congelou ao ver aqueles olhos verdes e sombrios, em um rosto duro como granito.

Ele continuava tão alto e grande quanto ela se lem­brava, com aquele encanto musculoso e masculinidade ostensiva. O cabelo negro brilhava sob a luz do cande­labro que pendia do teto. O rosto bronzeado tinha uma arrogância nata, herança de seu avô, que criara um pe­queno império a partir das cinzas dos antigos estados da Confederação. Seus olhos eram frios, mesmo ao longe. Ele apertou os lábios, deixando transparecer um pouco de crueldade. Hermione tremeu involuntariamente, en­quanto ele analisava o vestido revelador que ela usava, claramente recriminando-a.

Gina seguiu o olhar dela, e seu rosto de acendeu.

— É Harry! — exclamou. — Hermione, você não vai cumprimentá-lo?

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Vou, claro — respondeu, vendo Lilian se aproxi­mar para cumprimentar seu filho mais velho enquanto Phillip acenava carinhosamente do outro lado da sala.

— Você não parece muito entusiasmada — observou Gina, analisando o rubor nas faces da amiga e o leve tre­mor em suas mãos.

— Ele vai ficar furioso porque não estou usando laço no cabelo e carregando meu ursinho de pelúcia — disse, com uma risada triste.

— Você não é mais criança — declarou Gina, defen­dendo a amiga, apesar da atração que sentia por Harry.

— Diga isso a ele — suspirou. — Viu? — murmurou, quando ele ergueu a cabeça arrogante e sinalizou para que ela se aproximasse. — Estou sendo intimidada.

— Não seja tão dramática, como Maria Antonieta a caminho da guilhotina — sussurrou Gina.

— Não consigo evitar. Meu pescoço está formigando. Nos vemos depois — despediu-se, caminhando na dire­ção de Harry com um sorriso lânguido.

Ela se adiantou, passando pelos convidados, com o co­ração aos solavancos, batendo com força, no mesmo ritmo do rock que sacudia as paredes. Aqueles seis meses não haviam apagado a última briga. A julgar pelo olhar áspero de Harry, a discussão continuava fresca em sua mente.

Ele deu uma tragada no cigarro, olhando fixamente para ela. Hermione percebeu como ele estava perigosa­mente atraente no terno escuro. A seda branca da camisa contrastava perfeitamente com a pele morena e a beleza arrogante. O cheiro da colônia oriental dele penetrou-lhe as narinas, ecoando sua masculinidade vibrante.

— Oi, Harry — cumprimentou-o, nervosa, contente ao ver que Lilian havia desaparecido no mar de políti­cos. Assim, não precisava fingir seu entusiasmo.

Ele a analisou de cima a baixo, demorando-se no decote que revelava vislumbres enfeitiçantes de seus pe­quenos seios.

— Está fazendo propaganda de si mesma, Herms? — perguntou asperamente. — Achei que você tivesse aprendido a lição com Harris.

— Não me chame de Herms — devolveu ela. — E não é mais decotado do que a roupa das outras mulheres.

—Você não mudou nada — ele suspirou. — Cheia de fogo, renda e com as pernas trêmulas. Achei que você fosse amadurecer depois da formatura.

Os olhos esmeralda dela ardiam.

— Tenho vinte anos, Harry! Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

— O que quer que eu faça?

Ela começou á dizer que não queria que ele fizesse nada, mas, de repente, a raiva desapareceu.

— Ah, Harry — lamentou-se. — Por que você tem que estragar a minha festa? Estava tão divertida...

— Para quem? — perguntou ele, olhando para vários dos políticos presentes. — Para você ou para Lilian?

— Ela está tentando salvar os animais ao longo do rio Edisto — disse, indiferente. — Eles querem expandir parte dessa região.

— Sim, vamos salvar as cobras e os mosquitos, a todo o custo! — concordou ele, zombeteiro, embora Hermione soubesse que ele era preservacionista, como Lilian.

— Lembro que você foi à TV para apoiar a proposta a favor da floresta nacional.

Ele levou o cigarro aos lábios.

— Sou culpado — admitiu com um leve sorriso. Olhou para o grupo de rock e seu sorriso desapareceu — Eles todos estão tocando a mesma musica?

— Não sei. Achei que você gostasse de música — im­plicou.

— Gosto, mas isso — acrescentou, lançando um olhar para o grupo — não é música.

— Para a minha geração, é — ela respondeu, desafiando-o. — Se você não gosta de música contemporâ­nea, por que veio até aqui, seu ermitão velho?

Ele deu um leve tapinha na bochecha dela.

— Não seja tão espertinha. Vim porque não a vejo há seis meses, se quer saber a verdade.

— Para quê? Para me levar para casa e gritar comigo no caminho?

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas escuras.

— Já fiz muito isso? — perguntou resumidamente.

— Não o bastante — ela respondeu com um sorriso imprudente, bebendo o restante do ponche.

— Está sendo ousada, menina? — indagou ele, cal­mamente.

— É autopreservação, Harry — admitiu suavemente, olhando para ele por sobre o copo vazio, que ainda repou­sava nos lábios. — Estou anestesiando meus nervos, para não me incomodar quando você começar a me irritar.

Ele deu outra baforada.

— Isso foi há seis meses — ele disse severamente. — Já esqueci.

— Não, não esqueceu — suspirou ela, vendo a raiva que brotava nele. — Eu realmente não sabia o que Jack estava planejando. Provavelmente eu devia saber, mas não sou tão vivida assim.

Ele exalou profundamente.

— Não, com certeza não é. Eu achava que isso era bom, mas, na verdade, quanto mais velha você fica, mais me questiono,

— Era exatamente o que Lilian estava dizendo — murmurou ela, perguntando-se se ele lia a mente das pessoas.

— Talvez ela esteja certa. — Ele a fitou intensamente, analisando o vestido diminuto e revelador. — Esse ves­tido não é adequado para sua idade.

— Quer dizer que não se importa se eu crescer? — perguntou docemente.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha laconicamente.

— Não sabia que você precisava da minha permis­são.

— Parece que preciso — insistiu ela. — Se eu fizer algo em relação a isso, você vai correr atrás de mim.

— Isso depende do tipo de amadurecimento a que você se refere — respondeu ele, apagando o cigarro. — Promiscuidade está fora de cogitação.

— Não no seu caso!

Ele jogou a cabeça para cima, com os olhos em chamas.

— Que diabos minha vida particular tem a ver com você? — perguntou, com a voz gélida.

Ela quis retroceder.

— Eu só estava brincando, Harry — defendeu-se, sus­surrando.

— Não estou rindo — limitou-se a dizer.

— Você nunca ri comigo — disse ela, com a voz áspera.

— Pare de agir como uma adolescente infantil.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter as lágri­mas que se acumulavam em seus olhos.

— Com licença. Vou brincar com minhas bonecas. Obrigada pelas boas-vindas calorosas — acrescentou, antes de misturar-se à multidão, afastando-se dele. Pela primeira vez, desejou nunca ter ido morar com a família de Harry.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**N/A –** Voltei...eu vi que poucos responderam a enquete e que aqueles que responderam querem ler as duas...hauahaua... optei por Manhã de Outono por ela ser gostosinha de ler...e assim que acabar essa fic...postarei "Só por uma noite".

Espero que gostem e mandem reviews =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Manhã de Outono**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Manhã de Outono" da autora Diana Palmer e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – **Uau...acho que a fic não fez sucesso... mas já que comecei..vou terminar...Capítulo 2 pra vocês =)

**************************************

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Durante o restante da noite, tentou evitar Harry, grudando-se em Hina e Phillip como uma sombra, enquanto cui­dava das feridas emocionais. Harry parecia nem notar. Estava com Lilian e um dos congressistas mais jovens do grupo, imerso em uma discussão.

— Sobre o que será que eles estão conversando agora? — perguntou Phillip, dançando com Hermione pelo salão, embalados por uma das poucas músicas lentas do grupo.

— Sobre salvar cobras — murmurou ela, fazendo bico. Seus olhos estavam repletos de mágoa, escuros como jade.

Phillip suspirou profundamente.

— O que ele fez agora?

— O quê? — perguntou ela, erguendo o rosto corado e fitando os olhos divertidos e pacientes de Phillip.

— Harry. Não faz nem dez minutos que ele chegou e vocês dois já estão se evitando. Estão repetindo a briga!

Ela cerrou o maxilar.

— Ele me odeia, eu já falei.

— O que ele fez? — repetiu.

Ela olhou para o botão da camisa de Phillip.

— Ele disse... Ele disse que eu não podia ser promís­cua.

— Que bom para Harry — disse Phillip, com incômo­do entusiasmo.

— Você não entende. Isso foi apenas o início — ela explicou. — Impliquei com ele por não ser nenhum san­to, e ele retrucou dizendo que eu estava me intrometendo na vida dele. — Hermione ficou tensa ao se lembrar da raiva quente e pungente que emanava de Harry. — Eu não queria dizer nada em especial.

— Você não sabia de Delia? — ele perguntou delica­damente.

Ela o fitou, incógnita.

— De quem?

— Delia Ness. Ele acabou de terminar com ela — explicou.

Seu corpo esbelto foi dominado por uma onda de afli­ção, e Hermione se perguntou por que pensar em Harry com outra mulher lhe causava essa reação.

— Eles estavam noivos?

Ele riu suavemente, fazendo-a corar.

— Não. Ela está correndo atrás dele desde que ter­minaram o namoro, choramingando e enviando cartas. Você sabe como essas coisas podem afetá-lo. — Phillip a segurou e rodopiou-a, acompanhando a música, vol­tando a abraçá-la levemente. — Isso não melhorou em nada o humor dele. Acho que Harry ficou contente com a viagem para a Europa. Já faz mais de uma semana que ela não telefona.

— Talvez ele esteja sentindo falta dela — sugeriu.

— Harry? Sentindo falta de uma mulher? Querida, Você o conhece melhor do que isso. Harry é o verdadei­ro homem auto-suficiente. Nunca se envolve emocionalmente com as mulheres.

Ela estava brincando com a gola do terno de Phillip.

— Ele também não precisa descontar a irritação em mim — protestou, zangada. — Principalmente durante a minha festa de boas-vindas.

— Culpa do fuso horário — defendeu Phillip. Ele pa­rou junto com a música e fez careta quando o rock re­começou. — Vamos nos sentar um pouco — gritou, ten­tando fazer-se ouvir. — Minhas pernas se embaralham quando danço isso.

Ele a acompanhou pelo salão, até a varanda, conduzindo-a, amigavelmente pela mão.

— Não deixe Harry estragar sua noite — disse gentil­mente, enquanto se inclinavam sobre a balaustrada de pe­dra, olhando para as luzes da cidade, que brilhavam como jóias no horizonte escuro. — Ele teve uma semana difícil. Não foi fácil resolver a greve na fábrica de Londres.

Ela assentiu, lembrando que uma das maiores indús­trias têxteis da empresa estava instalada lá, e essa situa­ção sequer se assemelhava à primeira greve que havia prejudicado a produção.

— Aquela filial só dá problema — acrescentou Phillip, suspirando. — Não sei por que Harry não fecha essa fá­brica de uma vez. Temos indústrias o bastante em Nova York e Alabama para não permitir a queda da produção.

Ela brincava com as folhas enquanto ouvia a voz agra­dável de Phillip. Ele estava explicando como a empresa seria mais lucrativa se eles comprassem duas outras fá­bricas de algodão, incorporando-as ao conglomerado. Discorria sobre quantos eixos cada uma teria que operar, e como novos equipamentos poderiam aumentar a produção. E tudo o que ela ouvia era a voz intensa e furiosa de Harry.

Não era culpa dela que a amante rejeitada dele não aceitava "não" como resposta. E Hermione não precisava investigar a vida particular dele para saber que Harry tinha muitas mulheres. Seu rosto ruborizou ao pensar em Harry envolvendo uma mulher em seus braços fortes, com o torso nu e bronzeado, acolhendo um corpo delica­do contra seu peito musculoso, recoberto por uma leve penugem escura.

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. Estava chocada com os próprios pensamentos. Só tinha visto Harry sem ca­misa uma ou duas vezes, mas jamais esquecera aquela imagem. Ele era só músculos, e os pêlos negros que o cobriam todo o tórax enfatizavam sua virilidade. Não era difícil entender o efeito que ele causava nas mulheres. Hermione tentava não pensar nisso. Ela sempre fora ca­paz de separar o Harry que fazia parte da sua família do Harry arrogante e atraente, que cativava todas as mulhe­res, onde quer que estivesse. Pensou fixamente em seu rosto obscuro, e tentou se lembrar que ele a vira crescer — da infância à adolescência — até se tornar mulher, e sabia muito sobre ela para achá-la atraente. Ele sabia, por exemplo, que ela atirava objetos na parede quando ficava nervosa, que nunca enchia as fôrmas de gelo. Sa­bia que tirava o sapato na igreja e que subia em árvores para se esconder do padre, quando ele ia visitá-la, nas tardes de domingo. Sabia até mesmo que, às vezes, ela jogava a roupa suja atrás da porta e não no cesto. Hermione suspirou pesadamente. Ele sabia demais.

— Hermione! Ela assustou-se.

— Desculpe, Phil — disse rapidamente. — Meus pensamentos se perderam na noite. O que você estava dizendo?

Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo.

— Não importa, querida. Não era nada importante. Está se sentindo melhor agora?

— Eu não estava bêbada — defendeu-se.

— Não, só um pouco tonta. Três taças de ponche, não? E a mamãe despejou toda a garrafa de rum no drinque, para a alegria de nossos convidados.

— Não percebi que estava tão forte — admitiu Hermione.

— Tem efeito cumulativo. Quer voltar lá para dentro?

— Precisamos voltar? — perguntou. — Não podemos escapar pela porta dos fundos e ir ver o novo filme de ficção científica que está passando na cidade?

— Fugir da própria festa? Que vergonha!

— É, estou envergonhada — concordou ela. —Mas podemos?

— Podemos _o quê!_

— Ir ver o filme. Por favor, Phil — implorou. — Sal­ve-me dele. Eu minto para a Lilian e digo que seqües­trei você, sob a mira de um revólver.

— Você vai fazer isso? — perguntou Lilian, rindo. — Por que você quer seqüestrar o Phillip?

— Tem um filme novo de ficção científica e...

— E assim você ficaria longe de Harry até amanhã de manhã, é isso? — adivinhou a mãe de Phillip.

Hermione suspirou, apertando as mãos.

— É — admitiu.

— Bem, ele já foi embora. Ela ergueu os olhos rapidamente.

— Harry?

— Sim, Harry. — Lilian riu suavemente. — Recla­mando da banda, do ponche, dos políticos, do fuso horá­rio, dos sindicatos, da poluição, das mulheres. Eve quase chorou de alívio quando ele disse que ia se retirar.

— Espero que ele tropece pelo caminho.

— Você é muito maliciosa, não? — perguntou Phillip, implicando com ela.

Lilian curvou-se, cansada.

— De novo, não. Sinceramente, Hermione Granger, essa guerra eterna entre você e o meu filho mais velho vai me deixar com úlcera! O que ele fez dessa vez?

— Disse que ela não podia ser promíscua — reve­lou Phillip. — E ficou zangado quando ela disse que ele a tratava de uma maneira, mas agia de modo contrário consigo mesmo.

— Hermione, você não disse isso para o Harry! Hermione parecia um pouco desconcertada.

— Eu só estava brincando.

— Querida, sorte você não estar próxima a nenhum poço onde ele pudesse jogá-la — Lilian disse. — Ele está completamente mal-humorado desde que Delia, com quem ele se divertia, tornou-se muito possessiva e ele a dispensou. Lembra, Phil? Foi quando Hermione es­creveu dizendo que ia fazer um cruzeiro em Creta com Missy Donavan e o irmão dela, Ronald.

— Por falar em Ronald — disse Phillip, pronun­ciando o nome dramáticamente —, o que aconteceu?

— Ele me fará uma visita quando terminar o congresso de escritores — disse ela, sorrindo. — Ele acabou de ven­der outro livro de mistério e está muito entusiasmado.

— Ele planeja passar alguns dias aqui? — perguntou Lilian. — Harry não gosta de escritores, desde que aque­le repórter fez uma matéria sobre seu caso com a garota do concurso de beleza. Como era o nome dela, Phil?

— Rony não é repórter — Hermione rebateu. — Ele só escreve ficção.

— A matéria de Harry com a garota do concurso era exatamente isso, ficção — sorriu Phillip.

— Você não pode hospedar Ronald enquanto Harry estiver aqui. Tenho a impressão de que ele não gosta des­se homem.

— Rony não aceita derrotas — respondeu Hermione, lembrando do temperamento difícil e do cabelo verme­lho do amigo.

Lilian franziu o cenho, enquanto pensava.

— Phillip, acho que você deve dar a Delia e o número de telefone secreto de Harry, antes que o amigo de Hermione chegue.

— Será apenas por um ou dois dias — protestou ela. Seus traços jovens e suaves se acentuaram. — Achei que Greyoaks também fosse minha casa.

O rosto de Lilian ficou mais tranqüilo e ela envolveu Hermione em seus braços.

— Querida, claro que é, você sabe disso! Mas Harry também está em casa, e isso vai gerar problemas.

— Só porque Rony é escritor?

— Essa não é a única razão. — Lilian suspirou, batendo-lhe nas costas carinhosamente. — Harry é muito possessivo com você, Hermione. Ele não gosta que saia com homens mais velhos, principalmente com tipos como Jack Harris.

— Um dia ele vai ter que me soltar — disse Hermione, com teimosia, afastando-se de Lilian. — Sou mulher, e não a criança para quem ele comprava chiclete.

— Se começar uma guerra com Harry diante de tais circunstâncias, teremos grandes problemas.

Hermione ergueu a mão para afastar a mecha de cabelo que o vento levou até sua boca.

— Não conte a ele que Rony virá — disse, levantando o rosto, desafiadora.

Phillip fitava Lilian.

— O seguro de saúde dela está em dia?

— Harry controla todo o nosso dinheiro — relembrou Lilian. — Você pode ficar totalmente sem mesada, e até semcarro.

— Não há nenhuma revolução sem sacrifício — disse Hermione, orgulhosa.

— Que tristeza! — lamentou-se Phillip, virando-se.

— Volte aqui — chamou Hermione. — Ainda não acabei!

Lilian começou a rir.

— Acho que ele foi acender uma vela para você. Se planeja enfrentar Harry, vai precisar de ajuda espiritual.

— Ou talvez seja Harry quem precise — devolveu Hermione.

Lilian apenas sorriu.

Quando chegaram, a casa estava tranqüila. Lilian suspirou, genuinamente aliviada.

— Até o momento, tudo está indo bem — disse, sor­rindo para Hermione e Phillip. — Agora, vamos fazer si­lêncio ao subir...

— Por que vocês estão fazendo tanto silêncio? — per­guntou uma voz profunda e irritada.

Hermione sentiu todas as resoluções que tomara enfra­quecerem, quando virou-se e encontrou-se diretamente com os olhos verdes e zangados de Harry.

Ela baixou o olhar. O coração batia forte dentro do peito, enquanto escutava Lilian explicando por que os três estavam tão silenciosos.

— Sabíamos que você estaria cansado, querido — dis­se ela gentilmente.

— Cansado que nada! — disse, segurando um copo com um líquido amarelo-escuro e bebendo tudo num só gole. Olhou para Hermione. — Vocês estavam a par de minha briga com Hermione.

— Ela estava sob os efeitos do ponche, Harry — reve­lou Phillip, sorrindo. — Estava anunciando sua indepen­dência e preparando uma revolução sagrada.

— Por favor, cale a boca — conseguiu pronunciar Hermione, em um sussurro torturante.

— Mas, querida, você estava tão corajosa na casa dos Barrington repreendeu Phillip. — Não quer ser uma mártir da liberdade?

— Não. Isso está me enojando — corrigiu ela, en­golindo em seco. Olhou para o rosto duro de Harry. De repente, todas aquelas palavras ásperas voltaram e ela desejou fervorosamente ter aceitado o convite de Gina para passar a noite em sua casa.

Distraído, Harry brincou com o líquido amarelo que havia sobrado no copo.

— Boa noite, mãe, Phil.

Ao se encaminhar para a escada, seguida por Phillip, Lilian lançou um olhar de desculpas para Hermione.

— Você não prefere discutir sobre a fusão com a em­presa Banes? — Phillip sorriu para Harry. — Seria mui­to mais simples.

— Não me abandonem — urgiu Hermione.

—Foi você quem declarou guerra, querida — respon­deu Phillip. — E eu acredito na política de não-interferência.

Ela apertou as mãos, tremendo debaixo de seu casaco de pele, apesar do calor da casa e do fogo nos olhos de Harry.

— Bem, vá em frente — murmurou ela, deixando os olhos caírem para a gola aberta da camisa de seda dele. — Você já me atacou uma vez, pode arrancar o meu braço.

Ela riu delicadamente e o fitou, surpreendendo-se ao ver divertimento em seus olhos.

— Venha até aqui conversar comigo — disse ele, virando-se para guiá-la até seu escritório. Hunter, o ca­chorro de porte grande, levantou e abanou o rabo. Harry afagou-o carinhosamente enquanto se sentava no braço da poltrona, perto da lareira.

Hermione ocupou a cadeira diante dele, observando distraidamente a madeira empilhada no chão.

— O papai costumava usar essa lenha — lembrou ela, referindo-se afetuosamente ao pai de Harry, embora ele fosse apenas um primo distante. Ele era como o pai que ela havia perdido.

— Também costumo usar, quando preciso me esquen­tar. Mas hoje não está tão frio — respondeu ele.

Ela analisou aquele corpo grande e bruto e se pergun­tou se ele jamais sentia frio. Seu corpo parecia irradiar calor, como se houvesse uma fogueira ardendo debaixo daquela pele morena.

Harry bebericou sua bebida e entrelaçou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Seus olhos escuros pregaram Hermione à cadeira.

— Por que você não tira esse casaco logo, em vez de parecer que está dez minutos atrasada para algum com­promisso?

— Estou com frio, Harry — murmurou ela.

— Então, aumente o termostato.

— Não vou ficar aqui por tanto tempo, vou? — per­guntou, esperançosa.

Aqueles olhos verdes e tranqüilos analisaram mi­nuciosamente a pele suave e rosada que aquele vestido branco revelava, fazendo-a se sentir jovem e incômoda.

— É necessário me olhar dessa maneira? — pergun­tou, inquieta, brincando com a barra do vestido.

Ele tirou o maço de cigarro do bolso e, lentamente, acendeu um.

— Que revolução é essa? — perguntou, com natura­lidade.

Ela piscou.

— Ah, isso que o Phil disse? — perguntou, engolindo em seco. — Eu só... Ele riu.

— Hermione, não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma conversa com você em que não tenha gaguejado.

Ela contraiu os lábios.

— Não gaguejaria se não me bombardeasse sempre que tem oportunidade.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha escura. Parecia completa­mente tranqüilo, imperturbável. Tal postura a irritava, e a levava a se perguntar se não havia algo que o descon­trolasse, o tirasse do sério.

— Eu a bombardeio?

— Você sabe muito bem disso. — Ela analisou as linhas duras de seu rosto, reparando em sua exaustão. — Você está muito cansado, não? — perguntou, de re­pente, calorosa.

Ele deu uma tragada.

— Estou morto — admitiu.

— Então, por que não vai dormir? — indagou. Ele a analisou calmamente.

— Não queria ter estragado sua festa. Aquela ternura familiar em sua voz despertou certo aborrecimento, e ela tentou não fitá-lo.

— Tudo bem.

— Não, não está tudo bem. — Ele jogou as cinzas no cinzeiro, ao lado da poltrona. Suspirou profundamente, aliviando o peito. — Herms, acabei de terminar um rela­cionamento. Essa mulher não me deixa em paz e, quan­do você disse aquelas coisas, eu exagerei. — Ele deu de ombros. — Tenho estado bastante irritado, ou, do con­trário, não teria dito tais palavras. Ela deu um breve sorriso.

— Você a amava? — perguntou gentilmente. Ele explodiu em risadas.

— Não seja infantil. Preciso amar uma mulher para levá-la para cama?

As bochechas dela ruborizaram, deixando-a com um nó na garganta.

— Não sei — admitiu.

— Não — disse ele, com o sorriso desaparecendo. — Acho que não. Eu acreditava em amor, quando tinha a sua idade.

— Cínico — acusou-o. Ele apagou o cigarro.

— Culpado. Descobri que o sexo é melhor sem a bar­reira emocional.

Ela baixou os olhos, mortificada, tentando não ver o divertimento profano no rosto dele.

— Está envergonhada, Herms?— repreendeu-a. — Achei que tivesse amadurecido depois da experiência com Harris.

Ao fitá-lo, lançou-lhe chamas esverdeadas.

— Temos de discutir isso de novo? — perguntou.

— Não, se você aprendeu algo com esse episódio. — Ele olhou para o vestido. — Mas tenho minhas dúvidas. Você está usando algo por baixo dessa maldita camisola?

— Harry — explodiu ela. — Não é uma camisola!

— Mas parece.

— É o estilo. Ele a fitou.

— Em Paris, a moda é um colete aberto, sem nada por baixo.

Furiosa, ela jogou o cabelo para trás.

— Se eu morasse em Paris, seguiria a moda. Ele limitou-se a sorrir.

— Seguiria? — Harry fitou-a novamente, concentran­do-se no decote, despertando sensações estranhas nela. — Será?

Ela segurou as mãos, pousando-as em seu colo. Sen­tia-se humilhada e desprezada.

— Sobre o que você queria falar comigo, Harry? — perguntou.

— Convidei algumas pessoas para nos visitarem. Ela se lembrou do convite que fizera a Ronald Donavan e conteve a respiração.

— Quem? — perguntou educadamente.

— Dick Leeds e a filha dele, Vivian. Eles vão passar uma semana aqui, enquanto eu e Dick resolvemos esse problema trabalhista. Ele é o chefe do sindicato que está nos dando toda essa dor de cabeça.

— E a filha dele? — perguntou, detestando-se pela própria curiosidade.

— É loura e sensual.

Ela o fitou.

— Do jeito que você gosta — devolveu. — Com ênfase no sensual.

Ele a observou, divertindo-se em silêncio. Estava tão furiosa que seria capaz de jogar algo nele.

— Bem, espero que você não pense que vou ajudar Lilian a entretê-la — disse. — Porque também vou re­ceber um convidado.

Alertas de perigo irradiavam daqueles olhos escuros.

— Que convidado? — perguntou resumidamente. Ela ergueu o queixo, com coragem.

— Ronald Donavan. Algo explodiu no rosto dele.

— Na minha casa, não — disse, num tom cortante.

— Mas, Harry, já o convidei — queixou-se.

— Você me escutou. Se não quisesse passar vergonha, devia ter me consultado antes — acrescentou secamente. — Como ia agir, Hermione? Encontrá-lo no aeroporto e só depois me contar?

Ela não conseguia encará-lo.

— Mais ou menos isso.

— Ligue para ele e diga que houve um imprevisto. Ela levantou os olhos e fitou-o. Harry estava sentado com uma pose de conquistador, mandando na vida dela. Se ela cedesse, nunca mais seria capaz de enfrentá-lo. Nunca. Não podia deixá-lo vencer dessa vez. Contraiu o maxilar, teimosa.

— Não.

Ele se levantou lentamente, com delicadeza para um homem tão grande. Aqueles ombros largos a intimida­vam, mesmo sem ver seus olhos firmes e intensos.

— O que disse? — perguntou em um tom suavemente falso.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos, indiferente.

— Eu disse não — repetiu, com a voz áspera. Seus olhos verdes o atraíam. — Harry, essa casa é minha tam­bém. No mínimo, passou a ser depois que você me convidou para morar aqui — ela o relembrou. — Não disse que você podia usar essa casa para en­contros românticos!

— Você traz mulheres para cá — devolveu ela, relem­brando, com angústia, a noite em que, depois de chegar em casa mais cedo que o previsto, acidentalmente en­controu Jéssica King e ele sentados nas mesmas cadeiras em que se encontravam agora. Jéssica estava nua até a cintura, e Harry também. Hermione quase não reparara na loura. Seus olhos estavam enfeitiçados pela visão do peito nu e forte de Harry, explorado pelas mãos daquela mulher. Depois disso, não conseguira tirar essa imagem da cabeça; aquela boca sensual, aqueles olhos enegreci­dos pelo desejo...

— Trazia — corrigiu ele gentilmente, lendo o pensa­mento dela com uma precisão perturbadora. — Quantos anos você tinha naquela época? Quinze?

Ela assentiu, desviando os olhos.

— Só isso.

— E gritei com você, não? — relembrou. — Não es­perava que você chegasse em casa tão cedo. Estava an­sioso, impaciente e frustrado. Quando levei Jéssica para casa, ela estava chorando.

— Eu não devia ter entrado sem bater — arrependeu-se. — Mas tínhamos ido à festa do colégio, eu havia recebido um prêmio e mal podia esperar para lhe mostrar.

Ele sorriu calmamente.

— Você sempre vinha me falar de seus triunfos. Até aquela noite. — Analisou a aversão que ela demonstra­va. — Construiu uma parede entre nós desde então. No momento em que começo a me aproximar, arranja algum motivo para nos afastar. Da última vez, foi Jack Harris. Agora é esse escritor.

— Não estou tentando construir nenhuma parede — disse, na defensiva. Seus olhos o acusavam. — É você que não me deixa ser independente.

— O que quer? — perguntou ele.

Ela analisava os detalhes cuidadosos da lareira, em tons bege e branco.

— Não sei — murmurou. — Mas nunca vou descobrir se continuar me sufocando. Quero ser livre, Harry.

— Nenhum de nós é livre — disse, filosofando. Seus olhos estavam pensativos, seu tom, amargo. Ele a enca­rou intensamente. — O que a atrai em Donavan? — in­dagou, de repente.

Ela deu de ombros e um lampejo iluminou seus olhos.

— Ele é divertido e me faz rir.

— Isso é tudo o que procura em um homem, diver­são?

A maneira como ele falou lançou-lhe arrepios pelo corpo. Quando Hermione o fitou, a expressão em seu rosto era enigmática.

— O que mais posso querer? — perguntou sem pensar.

Um sorriso lento e sensual curvou os lábios dele.

— O fogo que um homem e uma mulher podem des­pertar ao fazer amor.

Sentindo-se incômoda, ela se mexeu na cadeira.

— Hoje em dia, isso é supervalorizado — disse, fin­gindo ser sofisticada.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

— Silêncio! — Hermione repreendeu-o. — Assim, vai acordar a casa toda.

Ele deixou os dentes brancos à mostra, contrastando com sua pele morena.

— Está vermelha como uma beterraba — comentou. —: O que entende de amor, menina? Seria capaz de des­maiar se um homem começasse a fazer amor com você.

Ela o fitava, ofendida.

— Como você sabe? Talvez Ronald...

— Talvez não! — interrompeu ele, com olhos con­fiantes e sagazes. — Você ainda é virgem, Herms. Se eu ti­vesse alguma dúvida quanto a isso, teria arrancado você de Creta tão rápido que nem teria percebido.

Ela fez careta.

— A virgindade não é nenhum prêmio hoje em dia — suspirou ela.

O silêncio dele durou tanto tempo que a atenção de Hermione voltou-se para o tique-taque do relógio de seu avô, pendurado na parede.

— Não comece a pensar em se livrar da sua — ad­vertiu-a.

— Harry, não seja tão antiquado — reclamou. —Afinal — acrescentou, com um sorriso travesso —, como você estaria hoje se todas as mulheres do mundo fossem puras?

— Muito frustrado — admitiu. — Mas você não é uma das minhas mulheres, e não quero que se ofereça como uma ninfomaníaca.

Ela suspirou.

— Não corro esse risco — acrescentou, fazendo-se de boba. — Não sei como fazer isso.

— Esse vestido é um bom começo. Ela olhou para baixo.

— Mas cobre meu corpo — protestou. — É muito mais recatado do que o vestido de Gina.

— Reparei — disse ele, divertindo-se.

— Gina o considera o homem mais sensual da Terra. Ela sabia que o encontraria na festa.

As feições de Harry endureceram.

— Gina é uma criança — resmungou, virando-se. — Sou muito velho para incentivar essa adoração heróica.

Gina tinha a mesma idade de Hermione. Ao ouvir aqui­lo, seu coração caiu num precipício e ela sentiu vontade de bater nele. Harry sempre a fazia se sentir desajeitada e ignorante.

Fitou suas costas largas. Era muito bom olhar para ele. Harry era grande e vibrante, cheio de vida. Um homem tranqüilo, carinhoso. Um déspota!

— Se não posso convidar Rony, acho que vou encon­trá-lo no congresso de escritores.

Ele virou-se para fitá-la, intimidando-a.

— Está me ameaçando, Herms? — perguntou.

— Não ousaria fazer isso — respondeu, com veemên­cia.

Sua expressão era incompreensível.

— Depois, voltaremos a esse assunto. Fitou-o, zangada.

— Tirano — resmungou.

— Isso é o melhor que você tem?

— Chauvinista! — disse, tentando novamente. — Você me irrita, Harry.

Ele se aproximou lentamente.

— O que acha que faz comigo, Hermione? — rosnou. Ela olhou para seu rosto arrogante, ele estava muito próximo.

— Devo irritá-lo na mesma medida — admitiu, sus­pirando. — Paz?

Ele sorriu para ela, indulgente.

— Paz. Venha aqui.

Harry segurou o queixo dela e ergueu seu rosto. Hermione fechou os olhos, esperando o toque breve e familiar daquela boca. Mas não sentiu nada.

Confusa, abriu os olhos e fitou-o, a uma distância debilitante. Estava tão perto que podia ver as manchas douradas em sua íris verde e as pequenas linhas que se formavam no canto dos olhos.

Ele tocou no pescoço dela, acariciando-a calorosa­mente.

— Harry? — sussurrou, insegura.

Ele contraiu o maxilar. Ela pôde ver o músculo enrijecendo-se por baixo daquela boca sensual.

— Bem-vinda, Hermione — disse asperamente, começan­do a se afastar.

— Você não vai me dar um beijo? — ela perguntou, sem pensar.

Ele ficou totalmente sem expressão. Apenas seus olhos ardiam lentamente enquanto a fitava.

— Está tarde — disse abruptamente, virando-se. — E estou cansado. Boa noite, Hermione.

Ele saiu e deixou-a ali, parada, olhando para o vazio.

*********************  
**

**N/A –** Oie meus amores...Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo...Ele é meio parado, mas depois vai ficando bem interessante...

Eu acho que vocês lêem mais não comentam...e assim eu não sei se estou agradando ou não =/ Vamos lá povo...não custa deixar uma review pra essa fic...custa? hauaauhauhaua... Até o próximo capítulo.

**2Dobbys –** Ow linda...adoro suas reviews...Arrumei certinho...haauahau...o que achou? Beijinhos

Beijoooo meus amores...e até o Capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: Manhã de Outono**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Manhã de Outono" da autora Diana Palmer e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – **Oie meus amores...Mil desculpas pela demora...Acho que nem lembram mais da fic...de qualquer maneira...capítulo 3 pra vocês...

*******************

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Durante os dias que se seguiram, Harry estava extre­mamente reservado, e Hermione apenas o observava. Era apenas Harry, repetia para si mesma, seu guardião, tão familiar quanto o antigo casarão e os enormes carvalhos que o rodeavam. Mas havia algo diferente nele, e não sabia definir exatamente o que era.

— Harry, está zangado comigo? — perguntou, uma noite, enquanto ele subia para se arrumar para sair.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Por que acha isso, Hermione?

Ela deu de ombros e forçou um sorriso.

— Parece distante.

— Minha mente está assoberbada, querida — ele dis­se calmamente.

— Por causa da greve? — arriscou.

— Isso e alguns outros problemas — concordou ele. — Se suas perguntas tolas tiverem acabado, vou sair.

— Desculpe. Não quero mantê-lo longe dos campos dourados de trigo.

— Campos dourados?

— Onde você se entrega às loucuras da juventude — explicou ela, com uma sofisticação impressionante. Então, virou-se e foi para a sala de estar, onde Phillip e Lilian conversavam.

Ele riu suavemente.

— Sua calcinha está aparecendo.

Ela rodopiou, segurando a saia e olhando para baixo.

— Onde?

Ele subiu as escadas rindo, enquanto ela o fitava.

Mais tarde, Hermione o viu descendo as escadas, ves­tindo calças escuras, camisa de seda branca ligeiramente aberta no pescoço e casaco de tweed, o que lhe dava um ar esportivo. Com que mulher ele irá se encontrar? Será que ela saberia apreciar toda aquela masculinidade vi­brante e obscura? Olhá-lo era o bastante para acelerar o coração de Hermione. Involuntariamente, lembrou-se da noite da sua festa de boas-vindas e do olhar estranho no rosto de Harry quando ele ia beijá-la, mas desistiu. Essa hesitação a deixara confusa, embora tentasse não pensar a respeito. Harry seria extremamente assustador, se não fosse seu irmão de consideração.

Gina Barrington veio visitá-la logo na manhã seguin­te, a fim de irem cavalgar. Parecendo delicada e frágil em seu culote de montaria, ela usava um suéter azul, no mesmo tom de seus olhos.

Suspirou ao passar por Hermione; seus olhos esquadri­nhavam a área à procura de Harry.

— Ele saiu — adiantou-se Hermione, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Gina parecia muito decepcionada.

— Oh! — exclamou, com o semblante triste. — Achei que ele pudesse vir conosco.

Hermione preferiu não mencionar que Harry faria quase tudo, menos entrar para um mosteiro, na tentativa de evitar a companhia de sua amiga. Isso levaria a pergun­tas, e principalmente a respostas, que ela achava melhor Ignorar.

— Lá está ela, a menina dourada — disse Phillip, do alto da escada, fitando aquela pequena loura com um in­teresse exagerado. — Sua mocinha sedutora!

Gina riu deliciosamente.

— Ah, Phil, você é tão brincalhão. Venha cavalgar co­nosco e me deixe provar que ainda posso ganhar de você com grande vantagem.

Ele fez uma pose irônica.

— Nenhuma menina me deixa para trás — divertiu-se. — Vamos lá!

Hermione guiou-os pela porta, puxando seu suéter ver­de para baixo, até que cobrisse os quadris, para se aque­cer do frio da manhã.

— Está gelado aqui fora — murmurou. Levou as mãos à cabeça para testar a força do elástico que segurava seu Cabelo. O vento soprava com força.

— Frio e gostoso — concordou Phillip. — É incrível Como Harry não tem tempo para montar — mencionou, fitando Hermione com curiosidade. — Passou todo o tem­po trabalhando. E, como os Leeds vão chegar no sábado, ele terá sorte se conseguir algum tempo para buscá-los no aeroporto.

Vocês continuam brigando? — sondou Gina, olhando para Hermione.

****

Hermione ergueu a cabeça e observou o caminho que se estendia à sua frente, enquanto pegavam o atalho para o antigo estábulo, com suas baias de cercas brancas. Se­guindo pelo caminho, havia um gazebo, cuidadosamente escondido, cercado por almofadas confortáveis, dispos­tas pelo chão. Hermione sempre considerara aquele lugar um ambiente loucamente romântico; e sua imaginação viajava sempre que ia para lá.

— Harry e eu estamos nos entendendo bem — disse, ignorando a acusação implicante de sua amiga.

— Não há nada mais fácil — concordou Phillip, sor­rindo. — Eles nunca se vêem.

— Nos vemos, sim — discordou Hermione. — Lembra a outra noite, quando Harry tinha um encontro?

Gina olhou para Phillip.

— Ele está atrás de quem? — perguntou ela, rindo. Phillip encolheu os ombros de maneira fatalista.

— Quem sabe? Parece que é a loura que trabalha no escritório, a nova secretária dele, se é que podemos acre­ditar em fofoca de trabalho. Mas disseram que ela sabe soletrar.

— Certo, Harry gosta de louras — riu Hermione, fin­gindo estar se divertindo exageradamente.

— Aqui está uma loura que ele evita — resmungou Gina. — O que há de errado comigo?

Phillip passou o braço ao redor do ombro dela amiga­velmente.

— Sua idade, querida — informou. — Harry gosta de mulheres maduras, sofisticadas e completamente imo­rais. Isso a deixa fora da disputa.

Gina suspirou com pesar.

— Nunca pude competir.

— Harry ia nos buscar depois do treino de líder de torcida, lembra? — disse Hermione, lançando um olhar luxurioso para o gazebo, ao passar por ele. — Ele ainda nos vê mascando chiclete e dando risadinhas.

— Odeio chiclete — enfatizou Gina.

— Eu também — concordou Phillip. — Deixa um gosto... Ah, olá — interrompeu-se, sorrindo para Harry.

O homem mais velho parou na frente deles, vestindo um terno cinza elegante, blusa branca de seda impecável e gravata combinando. Era o próprio magnata, digno e refinado.

— Bom dia — disse Harry com frieza. Ele sorriu para Gina. — Como vai a sua mãe?

— Muito bem, Harry. — Gina suspirou, aproximan­do-se para segurar o braço dele com seus dedos finos. — Você tem tempo para cavalgar conosco?

— Como eu gostaria, pequenina — disse. — Mas já estou atrasado para uma conferência.

Hermione deu meia-volta e saiu correndo para o está­bulo.

— Vou na frente — gritou por cima do ombro. — O último a chegar é mulher do padre!

Ela correu praticamente todo o caminho que levava até o estábulo, chocada com seu próprio comportamen­to. Sentia-se estranha. Enjoada. Ferida. Vazia. Ver Gina tocando o braço de Harry havia despertado uma onda de: fúria dentro dela. Queria bater em sua amiga, apenas por tê-lo tocado. Não estava entendendo seus sentimentos.

Distraidamente, entrou no estábulo e começou a pre­parar os arreios, a rédea e a sela. Mal reparou quando o pequeno cavalo castanho ficou pronto para ser montado. Ele empinou nervosamente, como se sentisse o humor instável dela e reagisse à sua inquietação.

Gina juntou-se a ela, enquanto levava Sundance para fora do estábulo, em direção ao sol da manhã.

— Onde está Phil? — perguntou Hermione, tentando controlar o tom de sua voz.

Gina encolheu os ombros.

— Harry o arrastou para o escritório para algum tipo de conselho de guerra. Pelo menos, pareceu ser isso.

— Ela suspirou. — Harry parecia muito furioso com ele.

— Seu rosto se iluminou. — Como se não gostasse da idéia de ver Phillip cavalgando comigo. Hermione, você acha que ele está com ciúmes? — perguntou, animada.

— Isso não me surpreenderia — Hermione mentiu, lembrando-se dos comentários de Harry sobre sua ami­ga. Mas, franzindo o cenho, ela se perguntava se aquilo era sério. Por que não queria que Phillip cavalgasse com elas?

Hermione sabia que Harry achava que, às vezes, Phillip adotava uma postura muito irresponsável em relação ao empreendimento multi-empresarial da família. Mas por que impedir que ele fizesse esse passeio matinal, a não ser que... Ela não queria pensar nisso. Se Gina tivesse razão, não queria saber.

— Apronte-se e vamos lá — gritou Hermione. — Estou ansiosa para galopar!

— Por que veio correndo para cá? — perguntou Gina, antes de entrar no estábulo e preparar o seu cavalo. — Apresse-se — ordenou Hermione, ignorando a pergunta. — Lilian quer que eu a ajude a preparar alguns cardápios para a visita dos Leeds.

Gina preparou o cavalo rapidamente, a pequena égua chamada Whirlwind, bem disposta como um dia ensola­rado de verão.

As duas meninas cavalgaram envoltas por um silêncio amigável. Hermione fitava as colinas verdes, já coloridas pelos tons do outono; ao longe, as árvores começavam a assumir a coloração levemente dourada, que logo passa­ria a um laranja brilhante, vermelho e, por fim, vinho. O ar estava limpo e fresco, e os campos já estavam sendo revirados, esperando pelas plantações da primavera.

— Isso não é delicioso? — perguntou Hermione, respi­rando profundamente. — A Carolina do Sul deve ser o estado mais bonito do país.

— Você só diz isso porque nasceu aqui — implicou Gina.

— É verdade. — Ela puxou as rédeas e se inclinou para a frente, apoiando os braços na sela e observando a água prateada que corria pelo rio Edisto.

— Você sabe quantas plantações de arroz havia em Charleston antes da Guerra Civil? — murmurou, lembrando-se de livros que havia lido sobre as grandes plantações, com seus belos campos e diques.

— Lamento, Hermione, mas não sou tão apaixonada por História como você. Às vezes, até me esqueço em que ano foi a guerra de 1812.

Hermione sorriu para a amiga e todo o ressentimen­to que nutria desapareceu. Afinal, Gina não podia fazer nada em relação ao que sentia por Harry. Gina não era culpada por Hermione sentir essa atração tão desmedida por ele.

— Vamos cavalgar pela floresta — disse repentina­mente, guiando Sundance. — Adoro o cheiro do rio, e você?

— Eu também — concordou Gina. — Estou logo atrás de você.

Harry foi jantar em casa essa noite, um fato tão raro que suscitou comentários.

— Não há mais mulheres disponíveis? — implicou Phillip, sentado à mesa, provando a caçarola de frango da sra. Johnson.

— Phillip! — Lilian o repreendeu, com olhos desaprovadores, interrompendo a ação de levar um garfo cheio de frango à boca.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha para o irmão. A blusa azul esportiva estava um pouco aberta no pescoço; para Hermione, ele estava vibrante e perigosamente atraente. Precisava se concentrar ao máximo para não olhar para ele.

— Você já teve a sua cota essa manhã — observou Harry secamente.

— Foi por isso que me arrastou para o escritório an­tes que eu pudesse aproveitar a companhia das garotas? — riu Phillip.

— Eu precisava da sua ajuda, irmão.

— Claro. Da mesma maneira que Sansão precisava de uma manada de cavalos para ajudá-lo a derrubar as pilastras.

— Eu queria ressaltar — começou Lilian gentilmen­te — que a sra. Johnson passou uma hora preparando esse frango, que está delicioso, e vai acabar azedando no meu estômago. Hermione lançou um olhar divertido para a tia.

— Você devia ter tido filhas — sugeriu. Lilian olhou para Harry, e logo para Phillip.

— Não tenho tanta certeza. É muito difícil imaginar Harry usando saia e salto alto.

Ao rir, Hermione engasgou com o purê de batata, e Phillip precisou aproximar-se e dar-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

— Que bom que Hermione acha algo engraçado — dis­se Harry, naquele tom frio que ela tanto odiava. — Ela não estava bem-humorada hoje de manhã.

Hermione tomou um gole de café e seus olhos verdes fulminaram-no, do outro lado da mesa.

— Não lembro de ter falado com você, Harry — mur­murou.

— Não — ele concordou. — Estava ocupada demais esbravejando para me cumprimentar educadamente.

Como ele podia ser tão cego?

— Com licença — disse, com arrogância —, mas não esbravejo.

Ele levou a xícara de café até aos belos lábios, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Hermione. Havia algo duro e obscuro neles que a enfurecia.

— Esforce-se um pouco mais, querida — desafiou-a calmamente.

Suas feições delicadas se endureceram.

— Não tenho medo de você — disse, forçando um sorriso.

Ele a fitou intensamente, contraindo um canto da boca.

— Posso lhe ensinar a ter.

— Basta, crianças — interrompeu Lilian, indicando, com os olhos voltados para Hermione, exatamente a quem se referia. — Esse é o momento da refeição, lembram? A indigestão faz mal para a alma.

Phillip suspirou ao provar a musse de limão.

— Isso nunca os impediu antes.

Hermione amassou o guardanapo, colocou-o ao lado do prato e levantou-se.

— Acho que vou tocar um pouco de piano, se nin­guém se opuser.

— Não por muito tempo, querida, ou Harry não vai conseguir dormir — aconselhou Lilian. — Lembre-se que ele tem que acordar às cinco da manhã para ir ao aeroporto em Charleston apanhar os Leeds.

Hermione sorriu graciosamente para Harry.

— Claro — disse com a voz doce. — Ele precisa dor­mir tranqüilamente para descansar sua beleza.

— Pelo amor de Deus, você está pedindo... — disse Harry, com uma voz que a deixou arrepiada.

— Vá, menina! — aconselhou Phillip, empurrando-a na direção da sala de estar. Ele a acompanhou e fechou a porta com um suspiro exagerado, apoiando-se nela.

— Ufa! — respirou, rindo com os olhos. — Não abuse da sorte, querida. Tem sido muito difícil conviver com ele nesses últimos dias e, hoje de manhã, ele fez um leão parecer um bichinho de estimação.

— Não é sempre assim? — ela resmungou.

— É — admitiu ele. — Mas se você mencionar a se­cretária dele, pode acabar tendo úlceras.

Ela o fitou enquanto se encaminhava para o piano.

Sentou-se e aqueceu os dedos.

— Se ele quer secretárias bonitas, que não saibam datilografar, é problema dele. Agora, fique quieto, Phil. Estou cansada de ouvir falar de Harry.

Ela começou a tocar o segundo concerto para piano de Rachmaninoff, enquanto Phillip a fitava, pensativo, por um tempo longo demais.

*******************  
**

**N/A –** Desculpas pela demora...Mas acho que sabem que mudei de cidade, de casa, de emprego e ainda não me adaptei totalmente. Desculpem se tiver erros e afins..juro que revisei..mas algumas coisinhas sempre passam despercebidas.

Obrigado a todos que comentaram...de coração... Não vou me prolongar muito..se não acabo demorando mais pra postar...mas eu quero reviews...certo? Vou responder a cada uma no próximo capítulo.

Beijoooosss


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: Manhã de Outono**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Manhã de Outono" da autora Diana Palmer e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – **Capítulo 4 pros meus amores...e galera...vamos caprichar nas reviews?? Só pra eu ficar bem feliz!

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

Trabalhando na casa de Lilian, havia a governanta, sra. Johnson, e mais duas empregadas que corriam em círcu­los, à noite, preparando o jantar. A cena era quase cômica e Hermione teve que se esforçar para não rir.

— Não coloque o vaso de flores secas ali — orientou Lilian, enquanto uma das empregadas colocava-o na entrada da sala.

Hermione decidiu que era melhor ir lá para fora e não ficar no meio do caminho.

Phillip estava saindo de seu pequeno carro esportivo, quando ela surgiu pela porta da casa. Ele hesitou por um instante ao ver Hermione vindo em sua direção. Então, saiu do carro e fechou a porta.

— O que aconteceu com você? — ele perguntou ale­gremente.

— São as flores secas — ela respondeu, enigmática. Phillip piscou os olhos.

— Você bebeu o uísque de Harry, Hermione? Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você tinha que estar lá para entender — ela disse. — Sinceramente, parece que vamos receber algum chefe de Estado. Ela rearrumou os móveis duas vezes, e ago­ra está ficando maluca por causa das flores. Pense bem, Phil — acrescentou ela, em um sussurro conspiratório —, os Leeds não podem nem salvar o rio.

Ele riu.

— Provavelmente não. Harry já deve estar chegando — constatou, depois de olhar para o relógio. Hermione olhou para o jardim e para o caminho de pe­dras que levava até o gazebo escondido. — Como será a sra. Leeds? — murmurou, pensativa.

— Vivian? — perguntou ele, sorrindo. — Parece uma modelo de revista. Ela é atriz, e já é bem conhecida.

Ela se sentiu mal.

— Velha? — perguntou.

— Vinte e cinco anos não é velha, querida. — Ele riu. — Harry não consegue ficar muito tempo sem mulher, ele realmente pode escolher.

Hermione sentiu vontade de bater nele. De gritar. De fa­zer qualquer coisa, menos ficar ali parada com um sorriso plastificado no rosto, fingindo que nada daquilo tinha im­portância. De repente, de maneira terrível, tudo importava. Harry era dela... Ela congelou e franziu o cenho. _Dela!_

— Hermione, você não está escutando — Phillip disse pacientemente. — Perguntei se queria ir ao King's Fort Comigo e comprar um ou dois vestidos novos.

Ela o fitou.

— Para quê? — perguntou, indignada. — As roupas que tenho não são nenhum trapo.

— Claro que não — disse ele, acalmando-a. — Mas Lilian sugeriu que talvez você quisesse algumas roupas novas, já que vamos receber convidados.

Ela respirou profunda e irritadamente.

— Devo usar minhas melhores roupas, não? — Ela imaginou uma roupa tão ousada que até mesmo Harry repararia nela. Um pequeno sorriso contorceu seus lá­bios rosados. — Tudo bem. Leve-me para algum lugar caro, como a Saks.

— Uh, Hermione... — exclamou Phillip.

— Harry só vai receber a fatura no mês que vem — re­lembrou ela. — A essa altura, posso estar em St. Martin, Taiti ou Paris...

Ele achou graça.

— Tudo bem, menina incorrigível. Vamos lá. Temos que nos apressar ou não estaremos aqui quando os con­vidados chegarem.

Hermione não disse nada, mas era exatamente isso que pretendia fazer. A idéia de cumprimentar Vivian Leeds a deixava com vontade de passar vários dias na cidade. Mesmo sem conhecê-la, já não gostava dela.

Ela deixou Phillip em um café pequeno e exótico, no shopping, enquanto vasculhava o departamento de rou­pas femininas, sonhando com Harry vendo-a experimen­tar sucessivos vestidos caros. Ia mostrar para ele! Seria a mulher mais bonita que ele já havia visto, e faria com que ele parasse para observá-la!

No entanto, quando experimentou um dos vestidos elegantes que havia escolhido, tudo o que viu no espelho foi uma menininha brincando de se vestir de gente gran­de. Parecia ter 15 anos. Toda a animação desapareceu de seu rosto. Todo o seu corpo parecia desajeitado enquanto olhava para seu reflexo.

— Não ficou bom? — perguntou a vendedora, loura e simpática.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, com tristeza. — Parecia tão bonito no manequim. — Porque foi feito para um corpo mais alto e esbelto que o seu — respondeu a outra mulher, com seu porte majestoso. — Posso sugerir alguns modelos?

— Por favor! — Hermione suplicou, com os olhos arregalados. — Espere aqui.

Os três vestidos que a outra mulher trouxe pareciam muito menos dramáticos do que os que Hermione havia escolhido. Eram vestidos simples, sem nenhuma fenda, as cores eram pálidas, verde-claro, cinza e bege. Mas em Hermione, eles cobravam vida. Combinado com seus olhos castanhos e cabelo negro, o vestido verde-claro ficara um arraso. O cinza enfatizava suas curvas e escureciam seus olhos. O bege, por fim, ressaltava seu rosto delicado, e seus contornos singelos lhe conferiam uma elegância que estava muito além da sua idade.

— E esse é para a noite — disse a mulher finalmente, trazendo um vestido vinho de veludo, com um grande dê cote em V e fendas dos dois lados.

O vestido era um sonho, pensou Hermione, analisando-se no espelho; seu rosto brilhava ao imaginar como Harry reagiria a seu estilo sedutor. O brilho se esvaiu de sua face quando se lembrou advertência que ele fizera quanto a provocá-lo. Mas, certamente, ela tinha o direito de usar o que queria.

— Hermione, temos que ir — chamou Phillip. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e seus olhos dançaram animadamente. Qual seria a reação de Phillip a esse belo vestido?

Ela abriu a cortina do provador e saiu. Ele a fitou com os lábios levemente entreabertos e olhos castanhos perplexos.

— Hermione? — ele perguntou, como se não confiasse mais em seus olhos.

— Sou eu — garantiu ela. — Ah, Phil, isso não é um sonho?

Ele assentiu dubiamente.

— Um sonho.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou, aproximando-se para fitá-lo, enquanto a vendedora sorria furtivamente, ao longe.

— Tem certeza de que é permitido usar algo assim em público?

Ela sorriu.

— Por que não? Está na moda. Você gostou mesmo? Ele respirou profundamente.

— Querida, eu adorei, mas Harry... Ela o fitou.

— Já sou adulta e tenho sempre que lembrar Harry disso...

— Se usar esse vestido, não vai precisar relembrá-lo novamente — ele disse, observando as curvas suaves e expostas de seus seios sob o decote. — Ele vai poder ver por si mesmo.

Ela jogou o cabelo comprido para trás, desafiadora.

— Aposto que essa atriz usa roupas mais reveladoras do que eu.

— E usa — concordou ele —, mas o estilo de vida dela é bem diferente do seu, querida.

— Quer dizer que ela dorme com homens, não, Philip? — persistiu.

— Silêncio, pelo amor de Deus — disse ele calma­mente, olhando em volta para ver se havia alguém escondido. — Lembre-se de onde estamos.

— Mas ela dorme, não? — continuou.

— Já soube que você discutiu com Harry sobre a visita de seu amigo escritor — disse Phillip tranqüilamente.

— Mas acredite que vai se vingar dele se insultar sua última conquista feminina. Ele vai acabar com você, Kate.

Ela sentiu a raiva se acumulando dentro das entranhas.

— Estou cansada de ouvir Harry me dizendo como viver minha vida. Quero morar sozinha.

— Não diga isso a ele — implorou Phillip.

— Já disse — respondeu ela, com os olhos brilhantes.

— E o que ele disse?

— Disse não, claro. Sempre diz não. Mas, dessa vez, não vai funcionar. Vou conseguir um trabalho, alugar um apartamento, e você vai me ajudar — acrescentou, com olhar malicioso.

— Ah, não vou mesmo! — retorquiu ele. — Não vou enfrentar Harry por sua causa.

Ela bateu o pequeno pé no chão.

— Esse é o problema dos homens de hoje em dia!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas divertidamente.

— Qual é o problema?

— Ninguém é corajoso o bastante para enfrentar Harry minha causa! Aposto que Rony faria isso — acrescentou, com teimosia.

— Se ele fizer, vai desejar não ter feito — disse Phillip,

— E, se você comprar esse vestido, Hermione, vou passar o fim de semana fora. — Ele estremeceu. — Não agüen­to ver sangue.

— Harry não vai fazer nada — disse ela, presunçosa,

— Não diante de seus convidados.

— Harry pode fazer qualquer coisa, a qualquer mo­mento, na frente de qualquer um. E, se você ainda não sabe disso, é mais louca do que eu imaginava. — Ele ba­lançou a cabeça. — Desista, Herms. Harry só quer fazer o que é melhor para você.

— Esse não é o ponto, Phillip — respondeu ela, acariciando o veludo com as mãos delicadas. — Não quero passar o resto da vida com alguém me dizendo o que fazer. Harry não é o meu defensor.

— Se sair à noite com esse vestido, vai precisar de um — murmurou ele, fitando-a.

Ela se inclinou para a frente e beijou o rosto do primo.

— Você é legal.

— Hermione, tem certeza...

— Não se preocupe tanto — aconselhou-o. Ela se en­caminhou para a vendedora. — Vou levar todos — anunciou, com um sorriso. — E o de veludo verde também.

Phillip franziu o cenho.

— Qual de veludo verde?

— É muito mais ousado do que esse — mentiu, lembrando-se da gola alta e das linhas sóbrias do vestido que havia experimentado antes. — As costas ficam comple­tamente nuas — acrescentou, num sussurro perverso.

— Meu Deus, nos ajude! — rogou Phillip, erguendo olhos ao céu.

—Não se preocupe com Ele — disse Hermiobe. — Ele tem de se preocupar com guerras e inundações.

— E eu tenho que me preocupar com você — rosnou.

— Que sortudo! — Ela deu tapinhas na bochecha dele antes de pagar as compras. — Venha, precisa assinar o cheque.

— Que nome você quer que eu coloque? — ele perguntou.

— Ah, bobinho! — Ela riu.

Ela e Phillip conseguiram entrar sorrateiramente pela porta dos fundos e subir para se vestir para o jantar sem serem vistos. De maneira despreocupada, depois de tomar banho, Hermione escorregou o vestido cor de vinho por seu corpo. Prendeu o longo cabelo em um coque sedutor no topo da cabeça, com pequenos cachos caindo por suas bochechas rosadas. Usava apenas um pouco de maquilagem, o suficiente para conferir-lhe um ar misterioso com um toque de sofisticação. A mulher refletida no espelho não se parecia em nada com a menina que saíra do quarto naquele mesmo dia para ir às compras.

Satisfeita com o que viu, borrifou um pouco do Givenchy e desceu as escadas alegremente. Ouviu vozes vindo da sala de estar, e Harry estava entre eles. De repente, sentiu-se nervosa e inquieta. Isso não ia funcionar.

Levantou a cabeça, expondo a curva do pescoço e, juntando coragem, entrou no recinto.

De imediato, pôde perceber duas coisas: a loura pos­sessiva que agarrava o braço de Harry como uma parasi­ta, e a raiva repentina e ardente nos olhos dele, enquanto fitava Hermione Granger.

— Aí está você, querida — disse Lilian, gaguejando ao ver o vestido. — Como você está diferente, Hermione — acrescentou, com um olhar de censura.

— Onde você arranjou esse vestido? — perguntou Harry, com a voz áspera e baixa.

Ela começou a falar e, então, virou-se para Phillip, que escondia o rosto atrás das mãos.

— Phillip comprou para mim — disse apressada­mente.

— Hermione! — rugiu Phillip.

Harry sorriu como um leão faminto, comparou Hermione, tremendo.

— Nós discutimos isso mais tarde, Phil.

— Pode ser depois do enterro de Hermione? — pergun­tou ele, lançando-lhe um olhar lancinante.

— Não vai me apresentar à sua convidada? — per­guntou Hermione, com vivacidade.

— Dick Leeds e sua filha, Vivian — informou Harry, indicando um homem alto, grisalho, com olhos azuis cintilantes, e a loura também de olhos azuis ao seu lado. — Essa é Hermione.

— Granger — acrescentou ela, orgulhosa. — Sou a mais nova, perto do Phillip.

— Como vai? — perguntou Dick Leeds, estendendo lhe a mão. Ele sorriu. — Então, você não é uma Potter? — perguntou.

— Sou prima — explicou. — Lilian e sua família me acolheram quando meus pais morreram, e me criaram.

— Aparentemente, não tivemos muito sucesso nisso interrompeu Harry secamente. Seus olhos prometiam vingança, enquanto incendiava o corpo dela, demorando-se no decote.

— Se você não parar de implicar comigo, Harry — disse docemente, aceitando uma taça de xerez de Phillip Eu vou bater em você com o meu ursinho de pelúcia.

Vivian Leeds não achou graça, embora seus lábios te­nham se esforçado para sorrir.

— Quantos anos você tem, senhorita Granger? — perguntou ela, indiferente.

— Sou muito mais nova do que você, senhora Leeds, com certeza. — Hermione devolveu o mesmo sorriso falso. Phillip engasgou com o drinque.

— Uh, como foi a sua viagem, Viv? — perguntou rapidamente à loura.

— Muito boa, obrigada — ela respondeu, devorando Hermione com os olhos. — Lindo vestido — elogiou. — Ou o que vemos dele...

— Esse trapo? — menosprezou Hermione, com insolência. Seus olhos analisavam o vestido de seda rosa que outra mulher usava. — Pelo menos, ele é quente. Não me importo muito com a moda. Para mim, alguns vestidos parecem mais camisolas do que roupa de sair à noite provocou. O rosto da senhora Leeds ruborizou, seus olhos azuis se acenderam como fogos de artifício.

— Vamos comer — sugeriu Lilian repentinamente.

— Mostre o caminho, mãe — pediu Harry. Diverti­mento e raiva conviviam naqueles olhos negros e, ape­nas por um instante, o divertimento pareceu vencer. Mas, então, aquele olhar obscuro dirigiu-se para Hermione e o sorriso desapareceu. Ele estremeceu ao ver sua pele deli­cada exposta, e ela sentiu como se ele a houvesse tocado. Entreabriu os lábios sob um sopro de ar. Ele a fitou e viu a expressão em seu rosto jovem. Algo brilhou naqueles olhos verdes, como uma erupção vulcânica. Hermione sabia que ia enfrentar uma guerra antes de a noite acabar. No entanto, foi capaz de devolver o olhar desafiador de Harry, e até mesmo sorriu. Se ela ia ser o prato principal, devia aproveitar o aperitivo.

Phillip passou por ela, enquanto se dirigiam à sala de jantar.

— Sentindo desejo suicida? Ele está ardendo de raiva, e esse sorriso doce não ajudou.

— Os revolucionários não podem se preocupar com o amanhã — respondeu, atrevida. —Além do mais, Harry não pode me matar.

— Não? — Phil lançou um olhar cauteloso para o ir­mão, que os fitava por cima do ombro de Vivian.

— Phillip, você não está com medo dele, está? — im­plicou ela. —Afinal, vocês são irmãos.

— Então — ele comparou —, somos Caim e Abel.

— Não se preocupe. Eu o protejo.

— Por favor, não — pediu ele, lamentando-se. — Por que você disse a ele que comprei esse vestido?

— Você realmente pagou por ele — respondeu ela, inocente.

— Sei, mas não fui eu que tive a idéia de comprá-lo.

— Seja sensato, Phil — disse ela, tentando suavizar a reação. — Se eu tivesse dito que foi idéia minha, ele teria voado na minha garganta.

— E fazer com que voe na minha é melhor? — ele resmungou, analisando-a.

EIa sorriu.

— Do meu ponto de vista, é — respondeu, rindo. — Oh, Phil, me desculpe, de verdade. Vou contar a verdade.

— Se você tiver uma oportunidade — murmurou, assentindo na direção do irmão.

Harry acompanhou Vivian até seu lugar na mesa e virou-se, segurando uma cadeira para Hermione. Ela se aproximou com a mesma firmeza e autoconfiança de um terrorista condenado, que se encaminha para a forca.

— Bela festa — sussurrou ao se sentar.

— E está apenas começando — respondeu ele, com um sorriso que não se espelhava em seus olhos. — Se fizer mais um comentário malicioso para Vivian, vou acabar com você, Hermione Granger.

— Foi ela que começou — disse, evitando um olhar

— Está com ciúmes? —provocou suavemente. Os olhos dela ficaram agitados, lançando chamas verdes.

— Dela? — perguntou, orgulhosa. — Não tenho mais 15 anos — completou.

— Antes de a noite acabar, você vai desejar ter ape­nas 15 anos — ele arrematou, com delicadeza. — Eu prometo.

A raiva profunda que contaminava aquela voz lançou-lhe um arrepio pelo corpo. Por que teve que abrir a boca e desafiá-lo? Será que não havia recebido advertências o suficiente? Sentiu uma pontada de medo ao pensar no que a esperava. Parecia que não conseguia evitar as brigas com Harry, e duvidou até mesmo de sua própria audácia. Será que estava enlouquecendo?

Vislumbrar o rosto dele do outro lado da mesa era o bastante para fazê-la desejar subir as escadas correndo e bater a porta do quarto.

O jantar parecia um banquete. Vivian monopolizou Harry de tal modo que ele mal conseguiu conversar com outra pessoa; aqueles frios olhos azuis faziam incursões freqüentes para analisar a expressão calma de Hermione. A animosidade que eles guardavam era glacial.

— Você não está colaborando com as relações inter­nacionais — observou Phillip, quando todos se levanta­ram da mesa e voltaram à sala de estar para o drinque.

— Harry está fazendo o bastante por nós dois — res­pondeu, lançando um olhar apático para a loura, que es­tava pendurada no braço grande e musculoso de Harry, como se ele fosse uma bóia de salvação. — Ele tem mau gosto — declarou, sem pensar.

— Eu não diria isso — discordou Phillip. Os olhos dele dançavam enquanto avaliavam as costas graciosas da loura. — Ela faz bem para os olhos.

— Faz? — indagou com desdém magnânimo. — Sinceramente, para mim, não faz.

— Não seja tão amarga — aconselhou. — Está se esquecendo por que ela está aqui, querida. Lembra da greve? — Oh, me lembro — disse. — Mas será que Harry se lembra? Achei que o pai dela fosse o objetivo principal. — Parte dele, pelo menos. Ela o fitou.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, Phil? — perguntou curiosa.

Ele evitou aquele olhar cortante.

— Logo, vai saber. Veja, mamãe quer falar com você.

Lilian estava mostrando alguns quadros antigos para Dick Leeds, no entanto, sorrindo, saiu de perto dele e aproximou-se de Hermione.

— Você está fazendo isso de novo, querida — queixou-se olhando cuidadosamente na direção de Harry. — Hermione, será que você consegue não ser hostil com ele pelo menos por uma noite? Os Leeds são nossos convidados.

— São convidados de Harry — devolveu ela.

— Bem, essa casa é dele — respondeu Lilian, com um sorriso conciliador. — Johnny deixou tudo para ele.

Ele achou que Harry fosse me impedir de esbanjar tudo. — Você não teria feito isso — Hermione protestou. Lilian suspirou.

— Talvez não — disse, saudosa. — Mas isso é uma questão discutível. E você não está ajudando a melhorar o temperamento dele.

— Só comprei um vestido novo — disse, na defen­siva.

— Esse vestido é muito maduro para você, Hermione

— ela contrapôs calmamente. — Phillip não tirou os olhos de você a noite toda, e cada vez que ele a fita, Harry fica mais zangado.

— No final das contas, Phillip e eu não somos paren­tes — observou Hermione.

Lilian sorriu.

— E não há outra pessoa com quem gostaria mais de vê-lo casado, você sabe disso. Mas Harry não aprova, e ele pode dificultar muito as coisas para você.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Ele não aprova nenhum dos homens que conheço — reclamou.

Lilian começou a dizer algo, mas desistiu.

— Isso vai se resolver. Enquanto isso, por favor, seja educada com a sra. Leeds. É muito importante causar uma boa impressão. Não posso dizer mais do que isso, mas confie em mim.

Hermione suspirou.

— Eu confio.

Lilian deu um tapinha no ombro de Hermione.

— Agora, seja simpática e me ajude a entreter Dick. Harry vai levar Vivian até King's Fort e mostrá-la a ci­dade à noite. Por alguma razão que não entendi, está an­siosa em conhecer a cidade.

Hermione havia entendido, e isso não melhorou seu humor. Principalmente quando viu Vivian e Harry encaminhando-se para a porta sem sequer olhar para trás.

Queria pegar o vaso precioso e inestimável da dinastia Tang que enfeitava o hall e jogá-lo na cabeça negra de Harry. No entanto, podia se consolar com o fato de que, pelo menos até de manhã, não teria que olhar para ele, o que já era uma bênção.

Dick Leeds era uma pessoa interessante. Hermione gostou do homem, que parecia ter a mesma personalidade dura de Harry. Logo, ele se retirou para o quarto, alegando estar cansado da longa viagem. Lilian o seguiu, suspirando.

— Como Dick — disse a Phillip e Hermione —, estou começando sentir um pouco o peso da idade. Boa noite, crianças.

Assim que Lilian se retirou, Phillip desafiou Hermione em um jogo de cartas, mas ela protestou.

— Vai me ganhar de novo. — Eu lhe dou uma vantagem de dez pontos — prometeu.

— Tudo bem — ela concordou. Ele puxou-lhe uma cadeira na pequena mesa, ao lado da janela escura.

— Sente-se, trouxa, quer dizer, parceira.

Ela sorriu.

— Por que Harry não pode ser como você? — perguntou, distraída, enquanto embaralhava as cartas.

— Simpático, fácil de conviver e divertido?

— Ele era assim, quando você era mais nova — respondeu, piscando os calorosos olhos castanhos. — Foi só depois que você começou a crescer que acha que ele mudou.

Ela fez uma careta e mostrou a língua para ele.

— Eu não acho, eu sei! Ele rosna para mim o tempo todo.

— Você consegue irritá-lo, querida. Como hoje à noite.

O rosto dela se fechou, como uma flor frágil ao sentir um vento frio.

— Não gostei dela.

— E o sentimento parece ser mútuo. Acho que mulhe­res atraentes nunca gostam umas das outras. — Ele a ana­lisou discretamente. — Mas acho que o ódio dela nasceu do seu próprio ódio. Você não foi nada simpática.

Hermione suspirou com um ar de derrota.

— Tem razão, não fui — admitiu.

— Você está tentando se vingar de Harry — insistiu ele.

— Meu arsenal é limitado quando tenho que lutar contra seu irmão.

Ele baixou três cartas em seqüência e descartou uma.

— Isso vale para todos nós.

Ela aproximou suas cartas aos lábios, puxou outra do bolo, verificou, fez uma careta e descartou-a.

— Não entendo por que não posso ter um apartamento — disse, encostando os lábios fartos nas cartas. — Posso arranjar trabalho e me sustentar.

— Trabalho fazendo o quê? — ele perguntou educa­damente.

Ela o fitou.

— Esse é o problema. A escola não me preparou para nada. Já sei — disse, animando-se. — Vou me oferecer para ser mulher de um homem rico! Sou muito qualifi­cada para isso! Phillip enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

— Não ouse dizer isso para Harry enquanto eu estiver presente. Vai achar que foi sugestão minha! Ela riu ao ver a expressão no rosto dele. Phillip era muito divertido, um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Gostava mais dele do que dizia. Ele era o irmão que queria ter. Mas

Harry... Concentrou-se novamente nas cartas. Estava tão envolvida no jogo que esqueceu a hora. Faltava apenas uma carta para ganhar o jogo quando, de repente, ouviu um barulho na porta da frente. Ficou congelada na cadeira.

— Ops — murmurou, sem forças. Phillip reprimiu uma risada ao ver suas feições suaves. — Parece que eles chegaram — comentou, ao ouvir a voz de Vivian dizendo boa noite do alto da escada.

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Harry, com seu porte grande, sombrio e formidável, entrou. Ele olhou para a mesa, jogou o paletó em cima de uma poltrona e tirou a gravata, atirando-a descuidadamente em cima do paletó.

— Vocês se divertiram? — perguntou Phillip com malicia, sem deixar de observar a mancha de batom no colarinho de Harry.

Ele deu de ombros. Encaminhou-se para o bar e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque.

— Acho que é melhor eu ir me deitar — anunciou Philip, medindo o humor de Harry com uma precisão suíça. — Boa noite.

— Acho que também vou — disse Hermione, espe­rançosa, levantando-se assim que Phillip fez sua saída apressada, desaparecendo pelo hall.

Hermione estava logo atrás dele, com a mão na maçane­ta, quando a voz de Harry a parou.

— Feche a porta. Ela saiu.

— Por dentro — acrescentou ele com um tom doce, mas, ainda assim, ligeiramente ameaçador.

Serena, ela respirou profundamente e voltou para a sala de estar, fechando a porta, relutante. Apoiou-se nela e lançou um olhar nervoso para ele.

— O passeio foi bom? — perguntou.

— Não comece — grunhiu ele. Aqueles olhos furio­sos analisaram seu corpo, recoberto pelo vestido de veludo, com duas fendas laterais e um grande decote. No entanto, parecia que ele estava tocando-a.

— Dick foi dormir. Ele é muito simpático — murmu­rou, tentando adiar o máximo possível aquele confronto. Já vira Harry de mau humor várias vezes, mas, a julgar pelo controle que testemunhava em seu rosto, dessa vez a situação era muito pior. A coragem que sentia antes se dissolveu agora, uma vez que estava sozinha com ele.

— A filha dele também. Não que você tenha tentado descobrir.

Ela se moveu contra a madeira fria da porta.

— Ela morde.

— Você também, querida — respondeu ele, levando o copo aos lábios. — Quero a verdade, Herms. Phillip com­prou esse vestido para você?

De repente, ela se sentiu fraca, derrotada. Harry sempre vencia.

— Não — admitiu. — Isso é, ele pagou, já que não tenho cartão de crédito. Mas Lilian tinha dito que eu pre­cisava de roupas novas — acrescentou, na defensiva.

— Eu tinha dito a mesma coisa, mas não imaginava que você fosse se vestir como uma prostituta qualquer.

— É o estilo, Harry! — devolveu.

— São as mesmas palavras que você usou depois da festa dos Barrington — relembrou-a. — E eu disse a mesma coisa que vou dizer agora. Um vestido como esse eleva a pressão sangüínea do homem até mesmo se estiver no manequim da loja. Em você... — Ele deixou os olhos terminarem a frase, acariciando-a sensualmente.

— Vivian estava usando menos roupa — respondeu, com a voz minguando, sentindo o rubor tomar conta de suas faces. — O vestido dela era quase transparente.

— Você quer insultá-la? — perguntou ele. — Esse vestido mal cobre seus seios.

Ruborizou ainda mais ao escutar aquelas palavras, e fitou-o, ultrajada, com seus olhos verdes faiscantes.

— Tudo bem, nunca mais vou usar esse vestido, Harry! Mas não entendo por que a roupa que uso faz tanta diferença para você!

Ele a fitou intensamente, apertando o copo com mais força.

— Não entende? Ela endireitou os ombros. — Você está agindo como um tirano — acusou-o. Escorregou as mãos com sensualidade pelo vestido e ergueu o rosto, desafiadora. — Qual é o problema, Harry? Eu o incomodo? — perguntou, com ousadia. — Você prefere que eu use meu uniforme do colégio?

Ele pousou o copo na mesa e encaminhou-se para ela deliberadamente, com os olhos em chamas, e o rosto duro como granito. Ao ver o que havia naqueles olhos, ela virou de costas, dominada pela sensação de pânico, e agarrou a maçaneta. Mas havia demorado muito. Ele conseguiu pegá-la e girou-a com força, segurando-a com firmeza, enquanto ela se debatia contra a porta.

N/a – Oie meus amores, desculpe pela demora pra atualizar...mas estou qse sem tempo de atualizar...Trabalho o dia inteiro e qdo chego to mais morta do que viva...Aí bate a preguiça e fico sem vontade de transcrever o livro. Sem contar que qse não recebi reviews e a única conclusão que eu cheguei, foi que a fic ta muitoo ruim...

Bom...espero que gostem deste capítulo...Beijinhoss

ps: Obrigado pelas reviews: 2Dobbys, Lalah-chan, Lilyzinha...


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: Manhã de Outono**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Manhã de Outono" da autora Diana Palmer e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – **Capítulo 5.. Depois de mto tempo sem atualizar...no final eu explico cm detalhes..Boa leiitura

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Ela encarou o rosto de um estranho, e sentiu a voz em bargada.

— Harry, você jamais iria... — Irrompeu em lágri mas, assustada com o que lia nos olhos escuros dele.

Ele se moveu, comprimindo Hermione contra a porta com seu corpo enorme e ardente. Ela sentiu a pressão daquelas coxas fortes e poderosas, o cinto de metal con tra a barriga. Ouviu o farfalhar do atrito entre os tecidos, enquanto as mãos de seu guardião tomavam as suas para amainar sua resistência.

— Não faria? — rosnou ele, lançando um olhar para os lábios trêmulos de Hermione.

Impressionada com o rosto escuro e leonino daquele homem, tão próximo ao seu, ela o encarou desamparada até que ele repentinamente cobriu-lhe a boca com os lá bios, forçando-lhe a cabeça sob uma pressão impiedosa. Ela manteve os lábios firmemente fechados; o corpo trêmulo, sentindo um medo súbito do que Harry lhe solicitava. Ela enrijeceu-se, lutando instintivamente, enquanto ele pressionava os lábios contra sua boca, escravizando-a mordiscando dolorosamente seus lábios inferiores.

Um soluço irrompeu-lhe da garganta apertada, en quanto abria espaço para o implacável, ardor daquele homem experiente. Nada do que havia experimentado antes a preparara para aquela paixão adulta que sentia por Harry. E aquela paixão produziu uma reação que mesclava medo e choque dentro dela. Não era um namo rado provocando seus sentidos. Era Harry. O Harry que a havia ensinado a cavalgar. O Harry que a havia levado para as aulas de líder de torcida e jogos de futebol ame ricano com sua amiga Gina. Harry, um homem confiante, um protetor e agora...

Ele ergueu o rosto subitamente, examinando os danos que causara aos lábios inchados e machucados de Hermione. Ela estava com os olhos feridos, as faces ariscamente ruborizadas e os cabelos desgrenhados.

— Você está me machucando — sussurrou ela, nervo sa. Então, enfiou os dedos por dentro dos cabelos soltos, para ajeitá-los, com lágrimas escorrendo-lhe dos olhos.

Os olhos de Harry pareceram enrijecer-se ao encará-la. Sua respiração tornou-se intensa e rápida. Os olhos cintilavam, revelando sentimentos incomensuráveis.

— Isso é o que acontece quando você joga esse adorá vel corpinho para cima de mim — declarou ele com voz cortante. — Avisei antes que você começasse a exibi-lo, mas não me deu ouvidos. Talvez eu tenha finalmente conseguido fazê-la entender.

Ela inspirou soluçante, emitindo um som que pareceu perturbá-lo. Os olhos dele suavizaram-se, apenas ligeira mente, enquanto vagavam pelo rosto daquela mulher.

— Deixe-me ir, Harry — implorou ela, num sussurro trêmulo. — Prometo que vou vestir apenas farrapos fe chados para o resto da vida!

As sobrancelhas pesadas de Harry arquearam-se, uni das, e ele largou os braços dela, apoiando as mãos sobre cada lado de suas faces contra a porta, pressionando-a para que ela sentisse a força de seu peito e suas coxas vigorosas.

— Está com medo? — perguntou com a voz grave e indolente.

Hermione engoliu em seco, assentindo, hipnotizada por aquele olhar.

Ele pousou os olhos sobre aqueles lábios inchados e feridos e baixou a cabeça na direção dela mais uma vez. Ela sentiu uma língua acariciando-lhe a boca delicada mente, curando-a e atormentando-a. Soluçou mais uma vez, mas agora não de dor.

Ele afastou a cabeça e prendeu seu olhar ao dela. Deparou-se com uma expressão de curiosidade e incerteza. Ela sentiu a sinceridade dos olhos de Harry e viu o fôlego esvaindo-se de seu corpo. O coração acelerava com a intensidade daquele momento. Subitamente, desejou trazer aquela boca para junto de si, para senti-la nova mente. Abrir os lábios de Harry e sentir seu gosto. Beijá-lo voraz e intensamente e sentir aquele corpo contra o seu como antes, mas, desta vez, sem raiva.

O queixo de Harry enrijeceu-se. Seus olhos pareciam explodir em luz e escuridão. Então, de repente, soltou-a, afastou-se dela e retornou ao bar. Serviu-se de outra dose de uísque, encheu um copo de conhaque para ela e diri giu-se à porta, onde ela se encontrava, dura como gelo. Estendeu a mão e lhe entregou o drinque.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele tomou a mão dela e puxou-a para a mesa. Ao encostar no móvel, ele se deteve, segurando Hermione diante de si, enquanto ela beberica va, nervosa, o forte líquido âmbar.

Ele bebeu o drinque de uma só vez, afastando o pró prio copo, e, em seguida, o dela. Estendeu os braços para tomá-la pela cintura e trazê-la para junto de si com de licadeza. Ele encarou as faces ruborizadas de Hermione durante um momento e disse, num ímpeto silencioso, pleno de emoções:

— Não pense demais — declarou ele, num tom que a fez lembrar da infância. A voz gentil de Harry a acal mava quando sentia seu mundo desabar. — As táticas podem ter sido diferentes, mas foi apenas uma discus são. Chega.

Ela deixou transparecer uma calma que não sentia, e parte da tensão se dissipou de seu corpo ainda em choque.

— Isso não parece um pedido de desculpas — retru cou ela, lançando-lhe um olhar tímido.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Mas não vou me desculpar. Você que pediu isso, Hermione, e sabe muito bem disso.

Ela suspirou trêmula.

— Eu sei.

Com os olhos, ela percorreu as linhas poderosas do seu peito.

— Não quis dizer o que disse.

— A única coisa que você precisa lembrar, meu anji nho — disse ele, indulgente —, é que a luta verbal faz o sangue de um homem ferver. Você pode me provocar sem se dar conta. Está me escutando?

— Estou. — Os olhos escuros e curiosos a encararam por um instante. — Não pensei que você... — ela se interrompeu, tentando encontrar as palavras. — Não temos o mesmo sangue, não precisamos que você se proteja de mim, Hermione — declarou ele num tom grave e tranqüilo. — Não estou ficando maluco e reajo como qualquer homem normal quando vê uma mulher em um vestido tão decotado. Phillip também poderia ter perdido a cabeça da mesma forma — acrescentou, áspero.

Ela sentiu o coração agitado e segurou a respiração.

— Talvez — sussurrou. — Mas ele teria sido... gentil, acho.

Harry não quis discutir a questão. Sua mão quente e grande erguera o rosto dela diante de seus olhos. — Uma outra diferença entre mim e Phillip, Herms, é que não sou um amante gentil. Gosto de mulheres experientes.

— Elas cobram o dobro do honorário? — indagou ela com um quê de petulância e um sorriso oblíquo, tocando cuidadosamente em seus lábios feridos com as pontas dos dedos.

Os lábios de Harry ficaram mais protuberantes e seus olhos cintilaram. Era como se nunca houvesse vivenciado uma cena tão alienante.

— Isso funciona em mão dupla, querida — respondeu ele, pensativo. —Algumas mulheres teriam devolvido o elogio, com interesse.

Ela o encarou no fundo dos olhos. Isso está começan do a ficar interessante, pensou ela, atordoada.

— As mulheres mordem os homens? — perguntou, num suspiro, como se fosse um tema impróprio para ou vidos decentes.

— Mordem — respondeu ele, também em sussurro.

— E agarram e gritam como carpideiras.

— Não quis dizer _depois _— retificou ela —, quis di zer, quando... é, deixa para lá, você só quer zombar de mim. Pergunto para o Phillip.

Ele riu baixinho.

— Você realmente acha que ele já sentiu esse tipo de paixão? — indagou.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Ele é homem.

— Os homens são diferentes — ele a lembrou. E bai xando os olhos para os lábios dela, continuou. — Coitadinha, eu machuquei você, não? — perguntou, gentil.

Ela se afastou e ele a soltou.

— Tudo bem — murmurou Hermione. — Como você disse, fui eu que pedi por isso. — Ela desviou o olhar de Harry. — Você é muito sofisticado.

— E você uma menininha deliciosa — retrucou ele.

— Não queria ter sido tão violento, mas queria mostrar como você é capaz de provocar um homem com um ves tido desses. — Ele sorriu, seco. — Meu ponto de ebuli ção é baixo, Herms, e eu avisei.

— Não achei que estivesse falando sério — declarou ela, com um suspiro.

Harry varreu Hermione com os olhos.

— Agora você já sabe.

— E sei muito bem — concordou ela. Ao virar-se para sair, quase derrubou o inestimável vaso de porcelana de Lilian sobre a mesa de mármore. — Vou devolver todos os vestidos que comprei, antes que seja tarde.

— Herms, não seja ridícula — repreendeu ele. — Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Não quero que saia por aí com decotes que vão até a cintura, só isso. Ainda é jo vem demais para perceber no que está se metendo.

Ela se dirigiu à porta, toda digna de si e com a pos tura tão perfeita que até a Mademoiselle Devres a teria ovacionado.

— Não sou mais criança, Harry, sou?

Ele virou-se de costas, inclinando a cabeça e acenden do um cigarro com mãos firmes.

— A que horas o tal do escritor chega aqui? Ela soluçou, nervosa e hesitante.

— Amanhã de manhã.

Observou-o caminhar até a janela e abrir a cortina para olhar para fora. Suas costas largas a encaravam e, de súbito, ela se recordou do aconchego e da sensualida de das palmas das mãos daquele homem. — Não vai me pedir para cancelar o compromisso de novo, vai? — perguntou ela, testando-o, sentindo um ar repio de medo e excitação percorrer seu corpo.

Ele a fitou do outro lado do cômodo durante um tem po e, finalmente, respondeu:

— Ao menos não vou ter de me preocupar com você fu gindo, sorrateiramente para a convenção com ele, enquan to ele estiver sob o meu teto — afirmou, indiferente. — E ele teria o caminho livre para seduzi-la, pelo que vi hoje.

Os olhos de Hermione o metralharam.

— Isso é o que você pensa! — gritou.

Ele apenas riu, gentil e sensual.

— Antes de você sair, agarrada ao peito nu e atraente dele, lembre-se de que não fui eu que tentei seduzi-la. Você já deve ter percebido que adolescentes safadas não são o meu tipo. Não que você se encaixe nessa categoria — acrescentou ele, com um riso sarcástico. — Ainda fal ta muito para você ser uma mulher de 21 anos.

Essa doeu, doeu muito mais do que o sabor arrasador de tê-lo como amante.

— Rony não concorda com isso — informou-lhe.

Ele havia levado o cigarro à boca rígida, seus olhos rindo de Hermione.

— Se eu tivesse a experiência limitada dele, também concordaria com ele — menosprezou-a.

Aquela declaração deixou Hermione desconfiada.

— E o que você sabe sobre as experiências dele? Ele a estudou por um longo e estático silêncio.

— Você achou mesmo que eu ia deixá-la ir para Creta com ele e aquela irmã irresponsável sem investigar quem são essas pessoas?

O rosto de Hermione enrubesceu de ódio.

— Não confia em mim mesmo, não é?

— Muito pelo contrário. Confio totalmente. Não con fio é nos homens — afirmou, arrogante.

— Você não é o meu dono — gritou ela, enfurecida com aquela certeza serena.

— Vá dormir antes de me tirar do sério outra vez.

— Com todo o prazer — retrucou ela. Saiu pela porta sem nem mesmo desejar boa-noite e passou metade da noite sem conseguir dormir.

Aquela noite, os sonhos de Hermione foram invadidos por Harry. E, quando acordou com o estrondo do trovão e o barulho da chuva, tinha em mente a imagem vivida de si mesma naqueles enormes braços e aquela boca ardendo em sua pele. Aqueles pensamentos eram tão embaraçosos que a atrasaram para o café. Achava que não ia conseguir encarar Harry sem trair as suas emoções e se entregar.

Mas suas preocupações eram infundadas. Harry já ha via ido para o escritório quando Hermione desceu as esca das e deparou-se com Vivian, sozinha à mesa do café.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou Vivian, educada. Suas feições louras e delicadas estavam ressaltadas pela blu sa e saia amarelas. Parecia magra e ultra-elegante. Ela mirou a calça jeans e o suéter branco de gola rulê com desgosto.

— Você não acredita em moda, não é?

— Na minha própria casa, não — respondeu, apa nhando o creme para acrescentar sobre seu café fumegante. A sra. Johnson entrava e saía da cozinha, trazendo mais das formidáveis louças para a mesa.

Vivian a observou colocar duas colheres de açúcar no café.

— E também não conta calorias, não é mesmo? — divertiu-se.

— Não preciso — respondeu Hermione, tranqüila, sem deixar transparecer sua irritação. Por onde andam Lilian, Phillip e Dick Leeds?

Vivian a observou erguer a xícara até a boca e, com olhos de águia, deteve-se no machucado de seu lábio inferior, que palpitava levemente esta manhã, um do loroso lembrete da chocante intimidade que tivera com Harry.

Os olhos apertados da loura cravaram-se no prato de Hermione ao ver ovos mexidos.

— Você e Harry ainda ficaram muito tempo aqui em baixo ontem à noite — disse em tom de conversa.

— Tínhamos assuntos para resolver — murmurou Hermione, odiando perceber que aquela lembrança a ator mentava novamente. Estava sendo forçada a ver Harry de uma maneira totalmente nova, e não sabia ao certo se era isso que desejava. Agora, temia-o mais do que nunca: um medo delicioso e efêmero que acelerava seu pulso somente ao imaginar aquela boca dominando-a. Como teria sido, perguntava-se, relutava em imaginar, se ele não tivesse se enfurecido...

— Você deve ter sentido a falta de Harry hoje de ma nhã — comentou Vivian com os olhos estranhamente desconfiados e monitorando Hermione, que se servia de ovos e presunto. — Ele me pediu para descer assim que o despertador tocasse para que tomássemos café juntos.

— Que simpático.

Hermione estava de cabeça baixa e não viu o sorriso malicioso que se formou nos lábios de Vivian.

— Ele estava louco para sair antes que você descesse — continuou com a voz fria e baixa. — Acho que está com medo de que você tenha interpretado com exagero o que aconteceu ontem à noite.

O garfo de Hermione pesou sobre os dedos, colidindo fortemente com o prato de porcelana e produzindo um som alto e tilintante. Hermione ergueu o olhar, espantada.

— O quê? Ele _disse _isso? — perguntou, incrédula. Vivian era a imagem da sofisticação.

— Claro, querida. Estava eriçado de remorsos e dei xei que desabafasse. Foi o vestido, claro. Harry é homem demais para não se deixar provocar por uma mulher seminua.

— Eu não estava...!

— Ele faz sexo muito bem, não acha? — perguntou Vivian com um sorriso dissimulado. — É um amante tão vivo, tão atencioso e excitante.

O rosto de Hermione estava roxo. Ela tomou um gole de café, ignorando a temperatura da bebida.

— Você entende que isso não pode voltar a aconte cer? — perguntou a mulher gentilmente, sorrindo para Hermione. — Agora entendo por que Harry não contou para você a verdadeira razão de eu ter vindo para cá com meu pai, mas... — Ela se interrompeu no meio da frase, insinuante.

Hermione a fitou, sentindo seu mundinho seguro desabar à sua volta. Era como se estivesse sendo enterrada viva. Mal conseguia respirar, sentia-se sufocada.

— Você quer dizer que...

— Se Harry ainda não contou, não vou contar. Ele não queria anunciar a notícia logo. Não até que sua família me conhecesse.

Hermione não conseguia assimilar as palavras. Então era isso. Finalmente Harry decidira se casar com aqueIa perua loura. E, depois de ontem à noite, ela chegou a pensar que... Cerrou o rosto. O que importava agora? Harry sempre havia sido como um irmão, apesar do ar dor violento da noite passada. E, segundo ele, aquilo fora apenas para adverti-la. Ele receava que ela interpretasse demais? Ele ia ver só!

Vivian, presenciando o olhar de desespero estampado no rosto da jovem, cobriu o sorriso com a xícara de café que bebia.

— Vejo que entendeu. Não vai contar nada para Harry sobre o que eu disse, certo? Ele ficaria tão bravo comigo...

— Claro que não — respondeu Hermione, em voz bai xa. — Meus parabéns.

Vivian sorriu docemente.

— Espero que nos tornemos grandes amigas. E esque ça o que aconteceu com Harry. Ele também só quer es quecer. Afinal de contas, foi apenas uma distração, nada para se levar a sério.

Claro que não, pensou Hermione, sentindo-se repenti namente vazia. Forçou um sorriso, mas, felizmente, o resto da família chegou naquele momento e ela conse guiu enterrar a tristeza na conversa.

Hermione sempre gostou de aeroportos; os viajantes com suas bagagens e sorrisos a fascinavam, e ela gosta va de sentar para observá-los e criar histórias. Uma jo vem loura, alta, bronzeada e de pernas longilíneas correu para os braços de um moreno grande e irrompeu em lá grimas. Ao observá-los, enquanto esperava pelo avião de Ronald Donavan, Hermione se questionava se aqueles dois estavam fazendo as pazes. Devia ser isso, porque o homem a beijava como se acreditasse que nunca ia revê- la, e lágrimas incontidas escorriam pelas faces pálidas da jovem. A emoção daquele beijo ardente fez com que Hermione se sentisse uma _voyeuse _e ela desviou o olhar. Via em ambos uma paixão profunda que não lhe era familiar. Jamais havia sentido tamanho desejo por um homem. O mais próximo havia sido quando Harry a beijou pela segunda vez, aquele toque sensual e ardente que incitava os desejos mais ávidos de seu corpo intocado. Se ele a tivesse beijado uma terceira vez...

Enfim, avistou Rony Donavan vindo em sua direção. Lançou-se em seus braços estendidos e o abraçou, er guendo o rosto para beijá-lo firme e apaixonadamente.

Os olhos azuis de Rony sorriram para os dela, sob o choque do contato daqueles cabelos ruivos sobre suas sobrancelhas.

— Sentiu minha falta? — brincou.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça genuinamente.

— Você acha que eu teria vindo até aqui, contra a von tade de toda a minha família, se não tivesse sentido?

— Eu sei. É uma viagem longa, não? Eu podia ter ido de ônibus.

— Não seja tolo. — Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Rony enquanto rumavam à esteira de bagagens. — Que tal um _tour _por Charleston antes de irmos para casa? Os con vidados de Harry fizeram, e você tem o mesmo direito...

— Convidados? Eu cheguei em um momento inopor tuno? — indagou ele imediatamente.

— Harry está cortejando um sindicato e uma mulher ao mesmo tempo. Vamos simplesmente sair do caminho deles. Phillip, Lilian e eu vamos cuidar de você, não se preocupe.

— Harry é seu tutor, não é? — perguntou, enquanto apanhava a mala na esteira.

— É, e um primo distante. Fui criada pelos Potter. Infelizmente o tempo não está dos melhores para um _tour_ — ela se desculpou, apontando para o céu cinza e chuvoso ao saírem do aeroporto e dirigirem-se para o estacionamento. — Tem chovido o dia todo e pode ser que haja inundações. Sofremos muito com os furacões aqui na planície.

— É muito baixo aqui? — perguntou ele.

— É tão baixo que precisamos olhar para cima para ver as ruas.

— A mesma tolinha de sempre — provocou ele. — É bom estar no sul de novo. Não conhecia ninguém do sul antes de conhecer você. Na verdade, essa é a primeira vez que vou passar um tempo aqui.

— Vai descobrir muitas coisas. Principalmente, que muitos de nós acreditam na igualdade, que muitos sabem de fato ler e escrever.

Naquele momento, começou a chover torrencialmente. Ambos correram para o carro, sem conseguir evitar que se encharcassem.

Afastando os cabelos molhados do rosto, Hermione deu ré com seu pequeno Porsche branco e saiu do estaciona mento. Ela dirigia com cuidado não apenas por causa do curso que freqüentou, mas também porque, quando recebeu o carro de presente de Harry, ele passou uma semana como passageiro, para monitorar seus movimentos. Quando ele dava instruções, ela ouvia; afinal, Harry havia competido em Grandes Prêmios por toda a Europa.

— Está chovendo muito! — riu ela, tentando enxergar por entre os limpadores de pára-brisa. Era difícil identificar os outros carros, mesmo com os faróis acesos.

— Não me culpe. — Rony riu. — Não trouxe a chuva comigo.

— Espero que pare logo — desejou ela, lembrando das duas pontes que tinham que atravessar. Quando ha via inundação, as pontes ficavam sob a água e era im possível passar.

— Desculpe por não termos ido buscar você de avião, mas o Cessna precisava de uns reparos. Foi por isso que Harry teve de levar seus convidados de carro. Há um jatinho executivo da empresa também, mas um dos vice-presidentes precisou voar até as usinas na Geórgia.

— Sua família deve ser proprietária de várias indús trias.

Ela desdenhou com os ombros.

— Só três ou quatro usinas de tecelagem e cinco con fecções.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Só...

— Muitos dos amigos de Harry têm muito mais — ex plicou ela. Ela seguiu a 26 até pegar a saída e cair na Rutledge Avenue. — Vamos passar em volta da Battery e vou mostrar os principais marcos da Meeting Street. — Se conseguir ver alguma coisa nessa chuva.

— Conhece bem a cidade?

— Tinha uma tia que morava aqui e eu costumava passar o verão com ela. Ainda gosto de vir para cá nos finais de semana, para sair à noite.

Não comentou que nunca havia vindo sozinha, nem que estava fazendo esse passeio sem a permissão de Harry. Lilian e Phillip tinham reclamado, mas ninguém conseguia detê-la a não ser Harry. E eles não consegui ram encontrá-lo a tempo, antes de ela sair. Hermione ainda podia ver a expressão presunçosa de Vivian Leeds e seu orgulho ferido. Se ele estava envolvido com aquela loura, jamais deveria ter tocado em Hermione... Mas ela o provocou. Ele a acusou de tal ato, e ela não podia negar. Só não sabia por quê.

— Gostaria de usar essa região como pano de fundo para um livro — declarou ele, enquanto se aproximavam de Battery, avistando o quebra-mar e seguindo para a parte velha da cidade. Ela sorriu ao ver o interesse entu siasmado de Rony.

— Você conhece a história dessas casas antigas da ci dade? — perguntou ele.

— Só de algumas. — Ela apontou para uma casa bran ca de dois andares. — Aquela ali, por exemplo, data de 1820. Foi construída com madeira de palmeira fincada na lama, seguindo uma técnica local, contra terremoto. Esse estilo foi utilizado depois pelo famoso arquiteto Frank Lloyd Wright. Foi uma das poucas construções que sobreviveram ao terremoto de Charleston em 1886, que destruiu a maior parte da cidade.

— Nossa!

Ele apontou para o White Point Garden, onde um pequeno grupo de pessoas desembarcava de uma charrete.

— Há vários passeios de charrete pela cidade velha. São divertidos. Mas infelizmente não temos tempo hoje.

— Não havia uma nuvem sequer no céu quando saí de casa — suspirou ele.

— É a vida. Olhe para a esquerda. Aquela primeira casa pertencia a um dos Middleton, que era dono do Middleton Place Gardens. A segunda casa foi construída num estilo típico de Charleston, tijolos sob revestimentos de tábuas de cipreste. Data do século XVIII.

— Mocinha, você entende muito de arquitetura — elogiou ele.

— Não como a tia Hattie. Foi ela que me ensinou. Ali mais abaixo você vê um bom exemplo de construção estilo Adams, a casa Russell. Hoje ela é a sede da Funda ção Histórica de Charleston. Queria ter mais tempo para mostrar a Market Street para você — disse ela, pesarosa, prestando atenção no trânsito. — Há um lugar em que você pode pedir a comida que quiser em barracas individuais e há todos os tipos de lojinhas e galerias de arte. Mas acho que é melhor pararmos em um restaurante perto da minha casa. O vento está forte e acho que a chuva não vai cessar tão cedo.

— Talvez na viagem de volta — sugeriu ele, sorrindo. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, ligando o rádio em uma esta ção local. Estavam dando a previsão meteorológica. Pre viam inundações na área de King's Fort e a alta dos rios nas cercanias de Charleston.

— Espero que não esteja com fome. Temos que che gar em casa antes de a água cobrir as pontes.

— Que aventura — brincou ele, observando a intensa concentração de Hermione ao tráfego.

— E é. Você está com fome? — insistiu ela.

— Estava pensando em um coquetel de camarão — admitiu ele.

— Vou pedir para a sra. Johnson preparar um para você assim que chegarmos em casa. Sempre temos ca marão congelado, porque é o prato predileto de Harry.

Ele olhou para fora da janela para o céu cinza-escuro, para as luzes das lojas e dos carros.

— Algumas dessas árvores estão inclinando demais — comentou ele.

— Já vi quase encostarem no chão durante um furacão — lembrou ela, aflita. — Estou com medo. Se eu sou besse que teríamos tempo, pararia para ligar para casa. Mas não vou arriscar.

— Você é o piloto, querida — declarou ele.

Ela sorriu de soslaio. Se Harry estivesse com ela, es taria na direção, mesmo que o carro não fosse dele. Ela se endireitou no banco. Comparações eram injustas, e ela não tinha o direito nem de pensar em Harry, agora ele que estava praticamente noivo. Mas não podia parar de pensar no que ia acontecer quando chegasse em casa. Como Philip afirmou uma vez, quando ficava irritado, Harry não se importava com as pessoas à sua volta.

A chuva os seguiu até King's Fort e, apesar das rea firmações periódicas de Larry, Hermione não conseguia evitar a tensão. O pequeno carro esportivo, a despeito de seu design e mecânica brilhantes, era leve demais para enfrentar aquela tempestade. Em um momento, Hermione quase bateu em uma caixa de correio, quando o carro derrapou. Ela conseguiu desviar, mas ficava cada vez mais nervosa. Não havia onde parar até chegar a King's Fort, senão já teria parado.

Cerrou os dentes e continuou dirigindo, tentando esconder o nervosismo. Se ao menos Harry estivesse com ela!

Eles se aproximavam da primeira ponte e ela tentava enxergar se ainda havia passagem.

— E então? — perguntou Rony. — Ainda estou ven do a rua.

— É — respirou ela, aliviada. Diminuiu a marcha para avistar melhor o nível da água. Estava apenas alguns centímetros abaixo da ponte. Em mais alguns minutos... ela se concentrou em atravessar a ponte, sem pensar.

— Ainda falta muito até a segunda ponte? — pergun tou ele.

— Uns 30 quilômetros.

Rony não disse nada, mas ela sabia que eles estavam pensando a mesma coisa, que aqueles poucos minutos representavam a diferença entre conseguir ou não cruzar a ponte.

Não havia quase fluxo nenhum de carros nas ruas. Só viram dois carros e um deles era da polícia. Rony começou. — Mas e se a gente não conseguir atravessar a segunda ponte?

Ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

— Vamos ter que voltar para King's Fort e passar a noite em um hotel. — Ela previu a fúria de Harry quan do a reencontrasse. — Mas o rio não deve estar tão alto ainda. Acho que vamos conseguir.

— Só por via das dúvidas, que tipo de temperamento tem o seu tutor?

Ela pressionou as mãos contra o volante, sem res ponder.

Quando chegaram à longa ponte, seus piores medos se confirmaram. Dois homens uniformizados estavam interditando a passagem.

Ela baixou o vidro, assim que um deles se aproximou. Ele tocou o chapéu como sinal de respeito.

— Perdão, a senhora terá de retornar a King's Fort. O rio já alcançou a ponte.

— Mas é a única ponte para Greyoaks — protestou ela, sabendo que a passagem não seria aberta por per suasão.

Os homens uniformizados desculparam-se com um sorriso.

— E, senhora, infelizmente. Mas a passagem não será aberta até que o nível da água baixe. Perdão.

Ela suspirou.

— Então terei de voltar para King's Fort e ligar para casa...

— A senhora não está com sorte — disse o oficial com um sorriso pesaroso. — As linhas telefônicas estão mudas. De qualquer forma, o dia está sendo difícil para todos. Gostaríamos de poder ajudar.

Ela sorriu.

— Obrigada mesmo assim. Fechou o vidro e hesitou por um momento, antes de dar ré, manobrar o carro e voltar rumo a King's Fort.

— Estou me sentindo mal com essa história — disse Rony, gentil.

— Não seja bobo — respondeu ela com um sorriso. — Está tudo bem. Vamos apenas chegar um pouco atra sados em casa, só isso. Ele observou sua expressão.

— Explico tudo para ele — prometeu.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Mas, sob aquele sorri so de coragem, ela se sentia uma colegial rebelde sendo mandada para o gabinete do diretor. Harry não ia enten der. E agora ela torcia para que o rio não baixasse até que Harry esfriasse a cabeça.

* * *

N/A – OK OK, Podem me atirar pedras e outras coisas..Eu esqueci que estava adaptando esse livro. Na verdade só fui lembrar qdo resolvi arrumar a minha estante. Peço desculpas pela demora.

Será que posso desejar um Feliz Natal atrasado?E um 2010 maravilhoso?

Agora falando um pouquinho mais séria...Deixem reviews..nem que seja pra pedir pra eu desistir. Prometo que se eu tiver bastantes reviews pedindo pra continuar...eu atualizo antes de 2010 =) ou deleto né.

Desculpem de novo! Esse capítulo não é dos mais empolgantes..mas eu prometo que ele meklhora! Beijinhos


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: Manhã de Outono**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Manhã de Outono" da autora Diana Palmer e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – **Capítulo 6 pra vocês...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Hermione parou em frente ao King's Fort Inn, desligou o motor e permaneceu por um minuto dentro do carro com as mãos no volante.

— Ao menos, tentamos — disse, fitando os olhos azuis condescendentes de Rony. — Espero que o seguro esteja pago.

— Acha que ele vai ficar tão bravo? — perguntou Rony.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Eu não tinha permissão para ir atrás de você — ad mitiu. —Acho que tenho idade suficiente para tomar mi nhas próprias decisões, mas Harry não concorda.

— Vou proteger você — prometeu, sorrindo e apoian do a mão sobre a dela, no volante.

Ela não pôde retribuir o sorriso. Pensar que Rony po dia protegê-la de Harry era hilário.

Ainda chovia quando entraram no hotel e Hermione co locou o casaco sobre a cabeça para se proteger da chu va. Ela riu ao parar debaixo do toldo para recuperar o fôlego.

Ele sorriu para ela com seu cabelo vermelho enchar cado.

— Foi ótimo encontrar você aqui!

— Nem tanto — riu, tentando arrumar o cabelo. — Devo estar parecendo uma bruxa.

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Está maravilhosa, como sempre.

— Obrigada, cavalheiro. — Ela olhou rapidamente para a entrada do hotel. — É o único hotel da cidade — suspirou —, e tenho certeza de que vamos escutar comentários, mas é só ignorá-los e continuar subindo as escadas. Vamos fingir que não conhecemos ninguém.

— Essa cidade não é tão pequena assim — ele disse. Ela sorriu sem jeito.

— Não, mas a matriz da fábrica de tecidos fica aqui e todos conhecem a minha família.

— Devia ter imaginado. Desculpa.

— Não tem problema. Vamos? Podemos pegar a mala depois.

Ele a seguiu pelo lobby.

— Como você vai fazer para trocar de roupa? — ele perguntou.

Ela balançou os ombros.

— Acho que não vou trocar... — Sua voz sumiu e ela ficou totalmente pálida.

Rony lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. Ela olhava fixamente para um homem alto que lia o jornal perto da janela. Ele parecia um pouco cansado, como se estivesse sentado ali por muito tempo. Mesmo de longe, parecia ameaçador. Enquanto Rony observava a cena, ele largou o jornal, levantou-se e andou em direção a eles.

Rony não precisou que ninguém lhe dissesse quem era o homem, já sabia. Hermione parecia muito apreensiva.

— Harry, imagino — arriscou em voz baixa.

Hermione não conseguia dizer nada. Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos e, sem nenhuma emoção em seu rosto, perguntou:

— Pronta para ir para casa?

— Como... você me encontrou? — sussurrou ela. Ele a encarava com olhos escuros.

— Poderia encontrá-la até em Nova York na hora do rush — respondeu. Seus olhos ferozes encararam Rony e o homem mais novo lutou contra a vontade que sentia de recuar. Pensava já ter conhecido todo tipo de gente, mas não havia ninguém como aquele homem. Autorida de fazia parte dele, como a calça marrom que apertava suas coxas ou a camisa vermelha que evidenciava seus músculos.

— Donavan, não é? — perguntou Harry rispidamente.

— S... sim, senhor. — Rony sentia-se como um meni no. Harry Potter lhe intimidava e sabia que não havia causado uma boa impressão.

— A ponte está inundada — disse Hermione.

— Eu sei — respondeu, caminhando em direção à saí da, esperando que o seguissem.

— E o meu carro? — insistiu Hermione.

— Tranque-o e deixe-o aí. Quando o rio baixar, al guém vem pegá-lo.

Hermione olhou para Rony sem saber o que fazer. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e os deixou em fren te ao hotel.

— Vou buscar minha mala e tranco o carro para você — disse.

Ela permaneceu ao lado de Harry, inconformada e tremendo de frio.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou. Essa única palavra fez com que ela quisesse chorar.

Ela soltou um suspiro.

— É tão perto de carro.

— Há vários avisos de furacão — disse, encarando-a e tentando esconder sua fúria.

Ela desviou o olhar.

— Como vamos chegar em casa? — perguntou sem forças.

— Vou ter que deixar você e seu namorado irem an dando — respondeu friamente, olhando para o tráfego, na rua molhada.

Ela olhou para seus sapatos molhados e de volta para ele. Estava apenas com um casaco leve por cima da ca misa e sem capa de chuva.

— Você não tem guarda-chuva? — perguntou, gentil. Ele encolheu os ombros, sem fitá-la.

— Não tive tempo para procurar. — Seus olhos a en caravam e seu rosto era duro. — Tem idéia de há quanto tempo estou aqui preocupado sem saber onde você esta va? — perguntou, ríspido.

Ela esticou o braço para tentar tocar a manga da camisa dele.

— Sinto muito, Harry, muito mesmo. Eu queria ligar, mas tive medo de... — De repente, percebeu novos traços o rosto dele. — Estava preocupado mesmo? — indagou. Ela sentiu a mão em seus cabelos, um gesto carinhoso, porém indelicado.

— O que você acha? — Seu rosto pareceu relaxar um pouco ao olhar para aqueles olhos doces. — Estava louco de preocupação, Hermione — sussurrou tão docemente que o coração dela derreteu.

— Harry...

— Cheguei — disse Rony, com a mala nas mãos. — Está trancado.

Hermione cruzou os braços e tentou mostrar-se calma.

— Como vamos atravessar o rio?

— Aluguei um helicóptero.

Ela sorriu. Ele sempre simplificava até mesmo os pro blemas mais difíceis.

Lilian e Phillip também estavam preocupados com o desaparecimento de Hermione e com o mal tempo, mas disfarçaram. Vivian apenas encolheu os ombros quan do Hermione lhe contou sobre a complicada volta para casa. Ela estava mais interessada em conhecer o novo homem, Hermione pensou maliciosamente. A loira per manecia grudada em Harry e, ao lembrar da relação de les, Hermione sentiu uma pontada de dor. Harry havia se preocupado com ela, mas apenas porque era seu tutor. Nada mais.

— Você está muito quieta hoje, querida — disse Phillip enquanto toda a família se reunia na sala de música para ouvir Vivian tocar piano. Hermione tinha que admitir que ela tocava bem. Rony, que também tocava um pouco, apreciava. O dia estava sendo muito difícil para Hermione e ela foi até a cozinha buscar uma xícara de café. Phillip a seguiu.

Estava sentada, segurando a xícara com força. Cruzou pernas, fazendo o vestido bege subir um pouco.

— Gosto desse vestido — comentou Phillip, sentando-se diante dela. — É um dos novos, não?

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

— Rony também gostou.

— Eu gosto de Rony — sorriu ele. — Ele me faz sentir maduro e venerável.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Ele o quê?

— Ele é jovem, certo?

— Ai... — sussurrou, travessa.

Ele riu.

— Você sabe o que quero dizer. Perto dele, Harry parece ainda mais formidável que de costume.

— Ele maltratou você? — perguntou, sério.

— Harry? — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Por incrível que pareça não. Acho que eu devia ter avisado. — Lilian conseguiu encontrá-lo em Atlanta. Ele foi até Charleston. Poderia ter dado errado, mas teve que arriscar. Você já estava voltando para casa. Ele colocou a polícia atrás de você.

Ela ficou pálida.

— Eu não sabia...!

— Ele estava esperando há 45 minutos quando você chegou ao hotel, mais nervoso a cada minuto, como to dos nós. Carros pequenos se tornam muito perigosos quando há enchentes. Não sei como não fez um escândalo quando você chegou. Deve ter sentido vontade.

Ela fixou o olhar no café.

— É, deve — sussurrou com os olhos fechados. Não teria feito isso se não tivesse ficado aborrecida com o que Vivian lhe dissera no café-da-manhã, mas não podia con tar isso a Phillip. — Não foi uma decisão inteligente.

— Foi um risco infantil — corrigiu ele. — Quando você vai desistir de enfrentar Harry?

— Quando ele me deixar em paz. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Isso pode demorar...

O sol da manhã enfeitava Greyoaks e Hermione parou seu cavalo para admirar a casa, ao lado de Rony. Ela suspirou.

— Você tem que ver na primavera, fica cheia de flores.

— Posso imaginar. — Seus olhos percorreram aquele corpo esbelto. — Você parece muito à vontade em cima de um cavalo.

Ela deu um tapinha na crista preta da égua. Sundance havia tido uma indisposição, então teve que sair com a égua.

— Faz bastante tempo que monto. Harry me ensinou — disse, rindo das lembranças. — Foi desgastante, para nós dois.

Rony suspirou, olhando para as rédeas em suas mãos.

— Ele não gosta de mim.

— Harry? — Ela evitou fitá-lo. — É difícil se aproxi mar dele — disse, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade.

— Se tivesse planejado ficar aqui por mais de três dias — admitiu —, acho que compraria uma armadura. Ele me faz sentir como um idiota.

— Ele está no meio de uma disputa trabalhista. Ele e Dick Leeds estão tentando entrar em um acordo. Rony sorriu.

— Parece que ele está se esforçando mais com a filha, Ela é divina, não é? E talentosa também. Hermione deu um sorriso forçado. — É, é sim. — Eles estão noivos? — perguntou. —Acho que algo está acontecendo ali.

— Acho que estão — respondeu ela. — Vamos voltar, Rony. A sra. Johnson odeia servir o café-da-manhã duas vezes. — Ela deu a volta e disparou na frente dele.

A pergunta a fez lembrar-se de tudo. Claro que estavam noivos e ela não conseguia entender por que Harry queria manter segredo. Tudo isso a deixava furiosa. E Harry havia contado a Vivian sobre... Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Nunca iria perdoá-lo por isso. E a petulância daquele homem, achando que ela era tão inocente que não perceberia que aquele não foi um simples beijo. Ignorara essa traição no dia anterior, já que Harry se mostrou tão preocupado com ela. Mas agora que o perigo havia passado, a raiva estava voltando. Maldito Harry! O que você precisa, Hermione, disse a si mesma, é um lugar só para você.

Ela chegou antes ao estábulo e esperou por Rony para que pudessem ir juntos até a casa. Harry e Vivian eram os únicos à mesa. Hermione, com um sorriso de artista de cinema, segurou o braço de Rony e se juntou a eles.

— Que passeio maravilhoso — suspirou. — Você gosta de cavalos? — perguntou a Vivian, fitando-a.

— Detesto — respondeu, sorrindo para Harry.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam, mas ela não demons trou nada.

— É lindo aqui — disse Rony enquanto servia-se de ovos e bacon. — Quantos jardineiros são necessários para manter o jardim assim?

— Harry tem três, não é, querido? — respondeu Vi vian por ele, encostando seu ombro ao dele.

Hermione queria atirar ovos nela. Rapidamente, baixou os olhos para que ninguém percebesse sua irritação.

— Meus pais têm um jardim que é quatro vezes maior que esse, sem contar o gazebo. Meu pai adora rosas.

Harry acendeu um cigarro e recostou-se na cadeira para estudar o jovem intensamente.

— Você também cuida das flores? — indagou, cor tante.

— Harry! — protestou Hermione.

Ele nem olhou para ela. Sua atenção concentrava-se em Rony, que estava vermelho e parecia que ia explodir a qualquer minuto. Apesar de ser extrovertido, tinha um temperamento forte, e parecia que Harry estava fazendo de tudo para que ele perdesse o controle.

— Você cultiva plantas? — persistiu Harry. Rony colocou o copo na mesa com cuidado.

— Eu escrevo livros, sr. Potter.

— Sobre o quê? — rebateu.

— Gente esnobe — respondeu irritado.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam perigosamente.

— Está insinuando algo, Donavan? — Se a carapuça serviu... — respondeu Rony, com frieza.

— Pare com isso! — gritou Hermione. Ela se levantou, jogando o guardanapo na mesa. Seus lábios tremiam e seus olhos brilhavam. — Pare com isso, Harry! Você tem implicado com Rony desde que ele chegou aqui. Você tem que... — Fique quieta — ele disse friamente. Ela cerrou os lábios como se ele tivesse lhe dado um tapa.

— Você é horrível, Harry — sussurrou, trêmula. — Rony é convidado.

— Não é meu convidado — respondeu, olhando para Rony, que também estava de pé. —Você está certo — respondeu Rony, virando-se para Hermione. — Venha comigo enquanto eu faço as malas. Ele saiu da sala e Hermione virou-se para trás para olhar ara Harry.

— Se ele for embora, vou com ele, Harry — disse furiosa.

— Você acha que vai — disse em um tom calmo, porém perigoso.

— Veremos — engasgou, retirando-se.

Os pedidos de Hermione não conseguiram deter Rony, ele fez as malas em tempo recorde e estava ligando para o táxi quando Dick Leeds chegou e o impediu.

— Vivian quer ir ao shopping em Charleston — disse com um sorriso —, e já que o rio baixou, não há mais perigo. Phillip vai nos levar e você pode vir conosco. Podemos deixá-lo no aeroporto.

— Obrigado — disse Rony. Ele beijou a bochecha de Hermione. — Desculpe, meu amor. Gosto muito de você, mas não o bastante para agüentar Harry.

Ela estava tensa.

— É uma pena que não tenha dado certo. Dê um abra ço em Missy.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Tchau.

Ela o observou ir com uma sensação de perda. Tudo aconteceu tão depressa. Sua cabeça ainda girava. Tentou entender o comportamento sem sentido de Harry. Desde o começo, ele fez de tudo para atrapalhar sua amizade com Rony. Mas por quê? Ele tinha Vivian. Por que tinha ciúmes de ver Hermione com um namorado? Ela o odiava. De alguma forma, tinha que sair de baixo de suas asas.

Ela ficou escondida até eles saírem. Harry não estava por perto, então pensou que havia ido com os outros. Lilian havia tentado convencê-la a ir com eles, apesar da irritação de Vivian, mas ela não quis. Não conseguiria ficar calada no mesmo carro com Harry e Rony.

Caminhou até o gazebo. A grama ainda estava mo lhada devido à forte chuva do dia anterior, mas dentro do pequeno gazebo, com suas almofadas confortáveis, estava seco e aconchegante.

Sentou-se nas almofadas, observando o caminho de pedras que serpenteava pelos jardins bem cuidados. Em bora não estivesse na época das azaléias, que desabrochavam maravilhosamente na primavera, as rosas davam um lindo toque ao jardim. O cheiro das rosas brancas era delicioso. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo a brisa quente que fazia com que aquele dia de setembro parecesse um dia de verão.

— Está pensativa? Deu um pulo ao escutar a voz ríspida de Harry. Seus olhos assustados o viram na entrada do gazebo, com um cigarro na mão. Estava com a mesma calça bege e camisa amarela que usara no café-da-manhã, e ostentava a mesma cara ameaçadora. Ela lançou-lhe o mesmo olhar ameaçador.

— Você já não fez o suficiente por uma manhã? — perguntou, furiosa.

— O que eu fiz? Não pedi que ele fosse embora — disse, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Não — concordou, nervosa. — Você só fez com que fosse impossível ele continuar aqui. Ele encolheu os ombros, mostrando indiferença.

— De qualquer forma, não foi uma grande perda.

— Para você — acrescenta ela. — Sua namorada ainda está aqui.

— Está mesmo — disse, fitando-a cautelosamente.

— Claro, ela é _sua _convidada. Ele parou em frente a ela.

— Você quer mesmo um homem que tem medo de mim?

— Não — ela admitiu. — Eu gostaria de um homem que acabasse com você. Ele deu um sorriso maldoso.

— Já teve sorte?

Ela olhou para o outro lado, lembrando-se de Jack Harris e vários outros.

— Por que você não foi com eles? Vivian pareceu ter gostado de Rony ontem à noite.

— Nossos gostos são diferentes.

Hermione olhava para as almofadas verdes, nervosa.

— Por que não deixou que ele ficasse? — perguntou, amarga. — Ele não estava perturbando você.

— Não estava? — Ele jogou o cigarro no chão de pe dra. — Aquele idiota deixou você dirigir debaixo de um dilúvio! Eu deveria ter quebrado as pernas dele!

— O carro era meu, ele não ia pedir para dirigir.

— Eu pediria — respondeu. — Eu teria feito isso. Se estivesse lá, você nem teria saído de Charleston.

Não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso. Foi exata mente o que havia pensado enquanto voltava para casa.

— Durante um momento, desejei que você estivesse lá.

Ele não respondeu e, quando ela levantou os olhos, viu que seu rosto estava sério.

— Não devia ter se preocupado — acrescentou, quan do percebeu uma nova tensão entre eles. — Foi você que me ensinou a dirigir, lembra?

— Só consigo lembrar que estava correndo perigo com um idiota, um rapaz que não sabe tomar conta de você. Se algo tivesse acontecido, eu mataria aquele garoto.

Ele não levantou a voz, mas suas palavras criaram um impacto maior do que se tivesse gritado.

— Que comentário violento — riu, nervosa.

Ele não sorriu, somente a encarou com tanta intensidade que parecia pegar fogo.

— Sempre fui violento com tudo que diz respeito a você. Só agora está percebendo? Ela o fitou com serenidade, paralisada por suas palavras, pela emoção que transmitiram. Estava boquiaberta, com os olhos curiosos. Harry colocou a mão por trás de Hermione, em seus ombros, e olhou para sua boca delicada, aproximando-se dela. Estava tão perto que ela podia sentir a fragrância do seu perfume masculino e o calor de seu corpo.

— Harry — sussurrou, falando sem palavras, sem pensamentos, desejando-o.

Ele abaixou o rosto e encostou sua boca na dela, uma sensação deliciosa que acelerou seus batimentos, sua respiração. Ele recuou, e ela, com um dedo trêmulo, ex plorou seu lábio, grosso e sensual. A emoção tomou con ta dos dois, imersos no silêncio quebrado apenas pelo barulho da brisa e o canto de um pássaro distante. Ele moveu os lábios na direção do dedo de Hermione e ela sentiu a ponta de sua língua tocá-la com delicadeza. Olhou diretamente para ele e percebeu que estava excitado.

Ele olhou para seu rosto jovem e ruborizado. — Levante-se, Hermione — disse, por fim. — Quero sentir o seu corpo contra o meu. Ela o obedeceu sem pensar e o deixou apertá-la com tanta força que podia sentir suas coxas contra a dele, os músculos de seu peito pareciam uma parede pressionando seus delicados seios.

Seu polegar tocou a boca de Hermione, como se preci sasse estudá-la para memorizá-la.

— Você está com medo? — perguntou, com a voz áspera.

Fez que não com a cabeça, e viu nos olhos dele a von tade que havia em seus próprios.

— Da última vez...

— Não vai ser como da última vez — sussurrou. _— _Hermione...! — Sua boca se abriu com vontade quando seus lábios se encontraram.

Ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, enquanto o beijava com fervura, mostrando que poderia ser tudo o que ele quisesse que fosse.

Sua mão brincava com os cabelos na nuca de Hermione e ele a beijava, a explorava com tanta intimidade que a fazia tremer. Maravilhada, ela sentia a mão dele em suas costas, entrando por debaixo de sua blusa para sentir sua pele macia.

— Está sem sutiã? — sussurrou contra sua boca, fa zendo com que ela pudesse sentir o sorriso que se for mou em seus lábios.

Ela ruborizou diante de uma pergunta tão íntima e se gurou os pulsos dele quando tentou se aproximar de seus seios.

— Harry... — protestou.

Ele riu e colocou as mãos em sua cintura, por cima da roupa.

— Você disse que não tinha medo — relembrou-a. Ela baixou os olhos, fitando seu peito largo.

— Você tem que caçoar de mim? — perguntou. — Sabe que não sou sofisticada.

— Isso é obvio — riu. — Se fosse, saberia que não deve se esfregar em um homem enquanto é beijada, Acho que não conseguiria resistir nem dez anos atrás. Ela levantou os olhos, perplexa. — Mas nos filmes...

— Pessoas de plástico, situações armadas; isso é real, Hermione. — Ele pegou a mão dela e colocou-a em seu peito, em contato com sua pele quente. Ela sentiu seu coração bater. — Você está sentindo? Você faz meu coração disparar, Hermione.

Estava perdida em seus olhos castanhos e na gentileza de sua voz. Seus dedos percorriam sua pele, sentindo seu corpo musculoso, o que a fez lembrar claramente como ele estava com Jéssica, naquela noite, há muito tempo.

Ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos. De repente, segurou suas mãos e colocou-as em seu peito, elas tremiam ao tocar seus pêlos.

— Nunca toquei ninguém dessa maneira — sussur rou, surpresa com a vontade que invadia seu corpo, que a fazia tremer nos braços de Harry. — Eu nunca senti vontade, até agora.

Ele beijou sua testa, ofegante, enquanto ela o acaricia va. Hermione fitou-o. — Harry, eu... eu sinto... Os dedos dele pressionaram seus lábios.

— Me beije — sussurrou. — Não pense, não fale, apenas me beije. Seus lábios encontraram os dela de forma delicada, aumentando-lhe o desejo e arrancando um gemido de sua garganta.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para ajudá-lo. Sua boca abriu no momento em que os lábios dele encostaram nos dela e lhe deu um beijo intenso. Sentiu-o acariciando suas costas, indo em direção a suas costelas. Mas dessa vez ela não segurou seus pulsos.

Os polegares de Harry sentiram a curva gentil de seus seios firmes e ela, instintivamente, se contraiu diante do toque desconhecido.

— Está tudo bem — sussurrou. — Não fuja de mim. Hermione abriu os olhos, curiosa e um pouco assustada.

— E tudo... novo — sussurrou.

— Ser tocada? Ou ser tocada por mim?

— Os dois — admitiu.

Seus dedos subiram e ele olhou para ela enquanto, com delicadeza, acariciava seu mamilo, um pouco antes de suas mãos apertarem seus seios com movimentos circulares, gentis e sensuais.

— O que está achando, Herms? — perguntou docemen te. — Está bom?

Ela cravou as unhas em seu peito involuntariamente, enquanto soltava gemidos gentis.

— Eu não devia deixar você... — sussurrou ela.

— Não, não devia — concordou, aproximando-se ainda mais. — Me peça para parar, Hermione — sussurrou. — Diga que não está gostando.

— Não consigo — sussurrou ela. A boca de Harry passea va por seus olhos, nariz, bochecha, enquanto aquelas mãos acariciavam sua pele causando-lhe arrepios selvagens.

Harry a beijava sucessivamente, provocando-a.

— Meu Deus, você é tão doce — murmurou ele. — Delicada como um sussurro.

— Desde aquela noite em que o vi com Jéssica, ima ginei...

— Eu sei. Vi isso nos seus olhos. Foi isso que me fez querer você, Herms, porque eu também imaginei. Mas você era tão nova...

Ela respirou fundo e ergueu ainda mais seu corpo.

— Harry...? — gemeu.

— O que você quer? — perguntou, fitando-a com in tensidade. — Pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, você sabe disso. O que foi, Herms? O corpo de Hermione doía com todo aquele desejo e ela não conseguia se expressar. Nunca havia sentido isso, nunca!

— Não sei como dizer — admitiu, ofegante. — Harry, por favor...

Ele se curvou, erguendo-a em seus braços sem dizer uma palavra, carregou-a até onde estavam as almofadas e deitou-se ao lado dela com uma expressão que a chocou. Estava começando a ver Harry como um amante, erauma sensação indescritível. Fitou-o com seus olhos verdes e corou.

— Não vou machucar você.

— Eu sei. — Ela passou os dedos gentilmente por sua boca. — Nunca beijei um homem deitada.

— Nunca? — sorriu ele, colocando-se em cima dela, encostando coxa com coxa, peito com peito. Ele se curvou e passou o dedo pelo rosto dela. — Estou muito pe sado, Herms?

Ela ficou vermelha com a pergunta, mas não desviou o olhar.

— Não. Ele a beijou.

— Levante a blusa — sussurrou.

— Harry...

Ele beijou os olhos dela.

— Você quer isso tanto quanto eu. Levante-a, Hermione... E me ajude a levantar a minha.

Ela o fitou, tremendo. Ela o queria com muita intensi dade, mas ele estava sugerindo uma intimidade que nun ca havia experimentado antes e, depois que isso aconte cesse, não teria volta.

— Quero dizer, eu... eu nunca — ela gaguejou.

— Você quer sentir meu corpo contra o seu, Herms? — sussurrou, sensual. — Sem nada entre nós? Ela hesitou e fechou os olhos.

— Quero — gemeu. Até sua voz tremia. — Quero, Harry, quero sim!

— Então, me ajude.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ela levantou a camisa amare la e relaxou sobre seu peito. Os dedos dela provavam o contato sensual de sua pele e seu coração disparou.

A sua boca sentia a dela e, gentilmente, seus dedos acariciavam seu rosto.

— Agora a sua, meu amor — murmurou docemente.

— Não precisa ter medo. Não vou machucar você. Não vou forçar. Agora, Hermione...

Ela olhou dentro daqueles olhos escuros enquanto ti rava a blusa, com um imenso prazer de sentir seus seios contra ele. Sentir o corpo dele contra o seu tinha um efeito mágico.

— Meu Deus, não está delicioso? — sussurrou, mo vendo o corpo devagar, sensual.

Os dedos de Hermione hesitaram, tocando-o bem deva gar, sentindo-o. Seus olhos se arregalaram e tanta intimi dade acelerou seus batimentos, deixando-a ofegante.

— Você é tão quente.

— Está tudo bem — disse, acalmando-a. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela, analisando-a. — Agora consigo senti-la você por completo e você pode me sentir. Não podemos esconder nada um do outro quando nos toca mos assim, podemos? Sabe o quanto eu a desejo, não?

O prazer a dominou, e Hermione sentiu que suas emoções e sensações estavam despertando, esperando apenas por um momento de catarse como esse.

Tocou no rosto de Harry, sua boca, seu nariz arrogan te, suas sobrancelhas e, quando respirou fundo, sentiu ainda mais o calor e o peso do peito dele contra sua pele nua e sensível.

O peso dele pressionava seu corpo contra as almofadas macias e seus braços o envolviam, trazendo-o mais para perto. Ele se curvou para beijá-la.

A língua dele passeava naquela boca, atormentando-a, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por baixo das coxas, erguendo seu corpo contra o dele com muita pressão, para que tivesse consciência de quanto ele a queria.

Ela se mexia incansavelmente sob seu corpo, e um gemido alto escapou de sua garganta enquanto ele a bei java. Um arrepio correu todo o seu corpo.

— Não faça isso — sussurrou ele. — Não sou mais tão jovem, mas posso perder a cabeça com muita facilidade.

Ela o observava, fascinada.

— Gosto de me sentir assim com você — admitiu.

— Meu Deus, como é bom. Me beije, querida!

Seu entusiasmo ardente parecia pegar fogo. Ela parou de tentar entender e se entregou. Ele a beijava com uma vontade gloriosa, produzindo um calor que parecia quei mar dentro dela, em qualquer lugar que fosse tocada. Não queria que o beijo terminasse nunca. Queria passar o resto de sua vida nos braços dele, fazendo amor com ele! Amando-o!

Ele segurou os pulsos de Hermione de repente e recuou. Olhou para ela como se houvesse perdido a cabeça tem porariamente e tivesse acabado de perceber o que esta va fazendo. Balançou a cabeça como se quisesse voltar à realidade. Com um movimento brusco, levantou-se, colocou a camisa, de costas para ela, que estava enver gonhada, segurando sua blusa. Ela encarava suas cos tas, incrédula. Havia esquecido o que tinha acontecido há uma hora, esquecido a raiva e a frustração que havia sentido. Diante do entusiasmo de Harry, até esqueceu-se de Vivian. Como pôde deixar que ele...!

Ele se virou e viu que ela estava chocada. Algo endu receu suas feições. Ele deu um sorriso cínico.

— Agora me conte, senhora Donavan — disse com uma voz que partiu seu coração.

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios inchados, sentindo o gosto da boca de Harry, com os olhos vulneráveis, ma chucada.

— Foi por isso? — perguntou ao se levantar.

Ele colocou as mãos no bolso. Estava mais sério do que nunca.

— Ou foi... porque não quer me ver com outro homem?

— Tenho tudo o que preciso, Hermione. Não criei você para levá-la para a cama assim que se tornasse maior de idade.

— Mas, agora mesmo... — começou, hesitante.

— Eu quero você — admitiu ele. — Há muito tem po. Mas só porque perdi minha cabeça não significa que quero tomar uma atitude quanto a isso.

Claro que não, como poderia. Ia se casar com Vivian.

— Não se preocupe — disse, amarga, afastando-se dele. — Não vou fazer nenhuma suposição dessa vez.

— O quê?

— Foi o que você disse a Vivian, não foi? Que tinha medo que eu fizesse suposições sobre o que aconteceu na outra noite? Não sou criança, Harry. Sei que os ho mens sentem atração por mulheres que não amam.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — questionou, ar dente,

— Vivian me disse, ontem, o quanto você se arre pendeu.

A expressão de seu rosto a deixou confusa.

— Ela disse isso?

— Não, acabei de inventar!

— Herms!

— Não me chame assim! — Fitou-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sem perceber o repentino brilho de seus olhos. — Odeio você! Vou arrumar um emprego e um apartamento e você pode ficar com Vivian e fa zer amor com ela! Não quero que me toque nunca mais, Harry!

— Você vai querer, sim — disse em um tom estranho. Ela correu em direção à casa, trancou a porta do quarto e se jogou na cama, chorando desesperadamente. Amava Harry. Não como sempre havia amado, como seu tutor, mas de uma forma diferente, como um homem. Mal po dia acreditar que isso havia acontecido, e não queria ad mitir, nem para si mesma. Amava Harry. E ele ia se ca sar com Vivian. Fechou os olhos com muita dor. Vivian, morando lá, amando Harry, tocando-o, beijando-o...

Ela gemeu angustiada. Teria que arrumar um empre go. Não havia outra maneira. Sentou-se, secando as lá grimas. Era a primeira coisa que faria na manhã seguin te, com Harry ou sem ele. Não podia continuar vivendo sob o mesmo teto que Harry e sua esposa!

* * *

**N/A –** Aha...eu disse que o capítulo ficava melhor...e aí..o que acharam?

Apesar de ter recebido poucas reviews...as que recebi me fizeram querer continuar a fic.

Agora eu postei um capítulo bem legal..vamos deixar reviews?

Beijinhos e até a próxima atualização!


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: Manhã de Outono**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Manhã de Outono" da autora Diana Palmer e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

* * *

**CAPITULO SETE**

EIa se atrasou de propósito para o café. Desceu a escada e olhou em volta, torcendo para que Harry já tivesse saído. Lilian estava terminando uma torrada, sentada na frente de Phillip, que tomava um gole de café. Harry, Dick Leeds e Vivian não estavam à vista.

— Nossa, como você está arrumada — comentou Lilian, contemplando o belo terninho bege e a blusa de crepe marfim que Hermione vestia. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque, com cachos emoldurando seu rosto, calçava sandálias de salto agulha. Era o retrato de uma executiva.

— Modernosa — acrescentou Phillip, piscando o olho. — Aonde você vai com sua plumagem mais bela, passarinho?

— Vou procurar emprego — respondeu com um sorriso frio.

Lilian engasgou e Phillip teve que bater-lhe nas costas.

— Emprego? — perguntou. — Fazendo o quê, Hermione?

— Depende do que eu encontrar — respondeu a jovem, com um brilho de teimosia em seus olhos verdes. — Não discuta, Lilian — acrescentou, percebendo a imediata desaprovação naquele rosto pálido de olhos escuros.

— Não ia fazer isso, querida — Lilian protestou. — Só ia perguntar como você pretendia contar para Harry.

— Ela já contou — disse Harry, aparecendo na porta vestindo um belo terno cinza com uma gravata estampa da que realçava seu tom de pele. — Vamos, Herms.

Estava quase tremendo de emoção, com os grandes olhos verdes arregalados, mesmo sabendo que não ia brigar. Todas as suas resoluções desapareceram quando ele a confrontou. De qualquer maneira, depois de on tem a briga estava encerrada mesmo. Ela não agüentava mais.

— Ela não tomou café — observou Phillip.

— Ela vai aprender a descer a tempo, não? — respon deu Harry. Havia algo vagamente ameaçador na maneira com que fitava seu irmão menor.

Phillip sorriu, envergonhado.

— Só um comentário — ele riu.

Os escuros olhos de Harry viraram-se na direção de Hermione, examinando-a possessivamente.

— Vamos, eu disse.

Ela se levantou, deixando uma xícara de café fresco e ovos mexidos para trás, seguindo-o apreensiva até o hall.

— Aonde vamos?

As sobrancelhas grossas levantaram-se. Abriu a porta para ela.

— Trabalhar, é claro.

— Mas ainda não tenho emprego.

— Tem sim.

— Qual?

— Minha secretária.

Desatinada, acompanhou-o para fora, e só conseguiu falar enquanto caminhavam para a garagem, no passo apertado de Harry.

— Ouvi direito? — perguntou, sem disfarçar sua incredulidade.

— Ouviu. — Pegou um cigarro e inclinou-se para acendê-lo enquanto dirigia.

— Mas, Harry, não posso trabalhar para você.

Seus olhos escuros examinaram brevemente o rosto dela.

— Por que não?

— Não sei datilografar rápido o suficiente — respon deu, aflita. Passar o dia inteiro perto dele, todos os dias, seria uma agonia, não uma alegria.

— Você está dentro da média, pequena. Serve. — Ele acendeu o cigarro e pôs o isqueiro no lugar. — Disse que queria um emprego.

Sentada tensa ao lado de Harry, ela olhava para os carros que passavam na outra pista, sem realmente vê-los.

— Onde estava Vivian essa manhã? — perguntou, com voz baixa. — Vocês chegaram tarde ontem à noite.

— É, chegamos.

— Não é da minha conta, é claro — disse, evitando fitá-lo.

Ele apenas sorriu, concentrado na rua.

O moderno e bem cuidado complexo Potter Mills ficava no andar térreo do imenso parque industrial da cidade. Hermione já havia estado inúmeras vezes no edifí cio, mas nunca como funcionária.

Seguiu Harry até seu atraente escritório, onde a mo bília escura era adornada por elegantes enfeites em tons de chocolate e creme. Um quadro da mesma extensão do sofá de couro chamou sua atenção. Observou a paisagem marítima, as cores do pôr-do-sol misturando-se com as nuvens, a praia e suas palmeiras, em tons de branco e prata. Em primeiro plano, havia as silhuetas de um ho mem e uma mulher.

— Gostou? — ele perguntou, enquanto checava as mensagens em sua mesa.

Ela assentiu.

— E St. Martin, não é? — perguntou em voz baixa. — Eu reconheço esse lugar.

— E bem que deveria. Nós dividimos uma garrafa de champanhe debaixo dessas árvores no seu aniversário de 18 anos. Quase tive que carregá-la de volta para a casa.

Ela riu, lembrando do próprio prazer borbulhante da quela noite, da companhia de Harry e do barulho das on das. Conversaram muito, lembrou, caminharam pela es puma das ondas e beberam champanhe, enquanto Phillip e Lilian perdiam dinheiro num dos cassinos.

— Foi a melhor festa de aniversário que já tive — murmurou. —Acho que não nos desentendemos nenhu ma vez durante toda a viagem.

— Gostaria de repetir essa viagem? — perguntou ele, abruptamente.

Ela se virou. Ele estava de pé em frente à sua mesa, com as pernas ligeiramente afastadas e as mãos sobre os quadris esguios.

— Agora?

— Semana que vem. Tenho uma viagem de negócios para o Haiti — explicou, misteriosamente. — Pensei em ficarmos alguns dias em St. Martin e, de lá, eu iria até o Haiti.

— Por que Haiti? — perguntou, curiosa.

— Você não precisa me acompanhar nesta parte da viagem — ele respondeu de maneira definitiva.

Ela examinou o quadro novamente.

— Nós? — perguntou num fio de voz.

— Vivian e Dick também, num último esforço para conseguir a cooperação dele.

— E a dela? — perguntou, com mais amargor do que imaginava sentir.

Houve uma longa pausa.

— Achei que agora você já soubesse por que ela também veio.

Hermione baixou os olhos em direção à moldura do quadro, sentindo-se morta por dentro. Ele estava final mente admitindo.

— Sim — sussurrou. — Eu sei.

— Sabe mesmo? — ele murmurou, franzindo as so brancelhas.

— Alguém mais vai junto? — ela perguntou. — Phillip?

— Phillip? — repetiu asperamente. Suas feições endureceram. — O que está havendo entre vocês, Hermione?

— Nada — defendeu-se. — Só gostamos da compa nhia um do outro.

Os olhos escuros de Harry pareciam explodir em chamas.

— Mas é claro que levaremos Phillip. Assim você terá alguém com quem brincar!

Sua voz era cortante.

— Não sou criança, Harry — disse, com uma digni dade silenciosa.

— Vocês dois são crianças.

Ela levantou os ombros delicados.

— Você não me tratou assim ontem à noite!

Um sorriso lento e vago apoderou-se de seus lábios tensos.

— Você não agiu como uma. — Seus olhos vigorosos analisavam aquele corpo no atraente terninho.

Ela sentiu o rubor subir pelas bochechas ao ouvir as palavras dele, lembrando a sensação do seu peito quente, aquela textura áspera contra seus seios.

— Phillip — debochou ele, buscando seu olhar. — Você o queimaria vivo. É intensa demais para ele. Para Donavan também.

— Harry! — brandiu, envergonhada.

— Bem, é verdade — rosnou, os olhos fixos no rosto dela, remoendo aquelas lembranças. — Quase não dor mi ontem à noite. Sentia suas mãos me tocando... Seu corpo como seda, se contorcendo contra o meu. Você pode estar um pouco verde ainda, menininha, mas tem bons instintos. Quando finalmente parar de fugir da pai xão, será uma mulher e tanto.

— Não estou fugindo... — sussurrou involuntaria mente, antes de perceber o que dizia.

Ficou ali de pé, observando-o, subitamente vulnerá vel, ávida ao lembrar das mãos dele tocando sua pele nua e da violência de suas emoções. Queria tocá-lo, abra çá-lo, sentir seus lábios contra os dele... Ele sentiu perfeitamente essa onda de desejo. Seus olhos escureceram violentamente quando ele levantou e contornou a mesa, caminhando em sua direção. Não havia mais fingimen tos entre eles agora, apenas um fio de desejo ardente.

— É melhor que o que vejo nos seus olhos seja verdade — rosnou ele, ao alcançá-la, lançando as enormes mãos para pegá-la pela cintura e trazê-la para junto de si.

Exultante, ela sentia o peso daquele corpo grande e musculoso junto ao seu. Levantou o rosto em direção ao dele, e seu coração disparou ao encontrar aqueles olhos a apenas milímetros de distância. Tremeu quando ele inclinou a cabeça.

A boca estava faminta e o beijo machucava. Virou-se para cima, segurando-o, enquanto aqueles lábios se afas tavam e se aproximavam dos seus, ardentemente.

— Harry — sussurrou sofregamente.

Ele tirara a mão de sua cintura para cobrir-lhe o seio, pesando levemente enquanto lançava a língua para dentro do calor de sua boca.

— Você está envenenando lentamente o meu sangue, Hermione — ele sussurrou asperamente. Seus dedos se contraíram e ele observava como aquele rosto rubro reagia, desamparado. — Olho para você e só consigo pensar em senti-la sob minhas mãos. Lembra de ontem? — cochi chou contra sua boca. — Seus seios apertaram-se contra mim, sem nenhum pedaço de pano impedindo que sen tíssemos a pele um do outro...

— Oh, não — gemeu, atordoada. — Não é justo...

— Por que não? — Levantou-a até que seus olhos es tivessem na mesma altura. — Diga que não queria que eu fizesse o que fiz. Diga que, quando lhe soltei, seu cor po não ardia feito o meu.

Não podia, pois o desejava. Isso estava escrito em cada linha de seu rosto avermelhado, nos grandes olhos verdes que buscavam desesperadamente os dele, no si lêncio do escritório.

— Gostaria de levar você sozinha à Martinica. Só nós dois, Hermione. Eu lhe deitaria na areia, na escuridão, e degus taria cada doce pedaço do seu corpo com meus lábios.

A intensidade de suas palavras a deixava ofegante.

— Eu... não iria...

— Até parece que não. — Beijou-a avidamente, bus cando seus quadris, colando-os aos seus sensualmente, até que as sensações fizeram com que Hermione soltasse um gemido.

— Você me deseja, Herms? — provocou com um suspi ro. — Deus sabe o quanto eu a desejo. Foi errado tocar-lhe daquela maneira. Agora, só consigo pensar no desejo que sinto por você. Me beije, querida.

Ela obedeceu, pois era tudo o que queria naquele mo mento. Senti-lo, o toque, o gosto e o cheiro dele, seus longos braços prendendo-a a cada parte de seu corpo vigoroso, enquanto sua boca roubava tudo o que a dela podia oferecer. Levou uma eternidade até ele finalmente levantar a cabeça e fitá-la com olhos ardentes.

Com uma rapidez quase dolorosa, a porta foi aberta e a voz esganiçada de Vivian quebrou a emoção que os unia.

— Olá — disse com seu sotaque britânico. — Espero não estar interrompendo nada.

— Claro que não — disse Harry, virando-se com um largo sorriso. — Eu lhe prometi um _tour_, não? Vamos. Hermione — disse, de costas para ela —, venha.

Ela ainda tremia e queria recusar, mas os olhos de Vi vian já demonstravam suspeita, então não ousou.

Harry acompanhou-as pela enorme fábrica, mostran do as principais áreas de interesse: a sala de treinamento, onde as novas costureiras aprendiam a usar os equipa mentos mais modernos; a esteira de calças, em que cada operador de máquina de costura exercia uma diferente função na fabricação de uma calça; a sala de corte, onde enormes pedaços de tecido eram esticados e cortados em camadas de diferentes espessuras. Hermione lembra va de termos específicos da indústria têxtil, ouvidos na infância: os meninos que carregavam pacotes de tecidos estampados para as costureiras, as supervisoras que cuidavam de cada grupo de costureiras, os esticadores que alisavam os tecidos, os cortadores que cortavam, e os inspetores, responsáveis por detectar os produtos de se gunda ou terceira classe e evitar que fossem enviados como produtos de primeira. Havia também as passadeiras, os empacotadores e as lavadeiras, que testavam a lavagem das roupas. Centenas de máquinas de costura funcionavam juntas na sala da esteira das camisas. Essa seção tinha máquinas que faziam casas de botão, além dos outros equipamentos específicos. As cores brilhantes captaram os olhos de Hermione.

— Esse tom de azul é lindo! Harry riu.

— Vou levá-las na usina de tecelagem, para verem como é feito. É um processo onde chumaços de algodão são amarrados e passam por uma torrente de rocas, em salas diferentes, para produzir um novelo. Atualmente, usamos algodão e _rayon_. Antes, a usina trabalha estrita mente com algodão.

— Que interessante — disse Vivian, sem entusiasmo. — Nunca estive numa usina.

Hermione olhou-a, boquiaberta. Definitivamente essa não era _sua _primeira vez. Quando era mais nova, vivia atrás de Harry e Phillip, porque todo o processo da fa bricação de roupas a fascinava. Mas nunca mais havia estado numa usina de tecelagem e era jovem demais para entender a maior parte do que viu na época.

— Quantas blusas são feitas em uma semana? — per guntou Hermione, observando as diferentes fases de fabri cação enquanto passavam. Por causa do barulho, quase gritou no ouvido de Harry.

— Aproximadamente dez mil dúzias — respondeu ele, sorrindo ao ver o choque em seu rosto. — Acrescen tamos vários equipamentos novos. Temos mais de seis mil operadoras de máquinas de costura nessa fábrica e são necessários em torno de 150 mil jardas de tecido por semana para manter essas senhoras ocupadas.

Hermione olhou para trás.

— As calças...?

— É uma instalação separada, querida — lembrou ele, olhando para a porta que unia os dois departamen tos. — Só temos umas trezentas máquinas na esteira de calças. Nosso principal negócio são as blusas.

— É enorme! — exclamou ela. Harry assentiu.

— Nossos negócios são volumosos. Temos contratos com duas das maiores empresas de vendas por mala di reta e você deve lembrar que temos nossa própria cadeia de ponta de estoque. É uma tremenda operação.

— Deve dar rios de dinheiro — comentou Vivian, e Hermione podia ver os cifrões nos olhos dela.

As sobrancelhas de Harry moveram-se, mas ele não respondeu.

Quando terminaram o _tour_, Vivian convenceu Harry a levá-la para um café e ele deixou Hermione com um gra vador cheio de cartas a serem datilografadas. Ela ficou revoltada, pois Vivian havia tomado café-da-manhã em casa e ainda ganhava café e rosquinhas, enquanto ela, que havia sido afastada de seu café, não recebia nada. Sentiu-se um tanto reconfortada quando Harry voltou e pôs um copo de isopor com café e uma embalagem de lanchonete na frente dela.

— Café-da-manhã — disse. — Lembro que fiz com que perdesse o seu.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

— Obrigada, Harry.

Ele deu de ombros e caminhou até a porta que separa o seu escritório do dela.

— Algum problema com o gravador?

— Só com a sua linguagem — respondeu, atrevida. Ele levantou a sobrancelha, divertido.

— Não pense que vai me mudar, Hermione.

— Não conheço mulher corajosa o suficiente para tan to, Harry — disse com doçura angelical, enquanto ele saía da sala. Deixando o trabalho de lado, abriu seu café fumegante.

Era quase fim de expediente quando Phillip passou no escritório para visitar Harry. Ele apoiou as mãos na mesa de Hermione e sorriu para ela.

— Vida dura, hein?

— Você não sabe nem da metade — lamentou-se. — Nunca imaginei a quantidade de correspondência ne cessária para manter uma fábrica como essa funcionan do. Harry escreve até para deputados, senadores e para a associação de indústrias têxteis. Aliás, eu não sabia que esse ano ele é o presidente.

— Viu o quanto está aprendendo? — provocou Phillip. Segurou-lhe o queixo, inclinando-se para sussurrar:

— Harry já lhe deu chibatadas?

— Ele tem uma chibata? — sussurrou de volta, rindo.

Por azar, exatamente neste momento Harry resolveu abrir a porta do escritório. Lançou um olhar tão tene broso para Phillip, que este se afastou da mesa e enrubesceu.

Harry fechou a porta de seu escritório.

— Leve Hermione para casa — disse secamente. — Vivian e eu vamos jantar fora.

Deixou o escritório sem olhar para trás, enquanto Hermione permaneceu sentada, com o coração apertado, pensando como Harry podia ter sido tão carinhoso mais cedo e tão detestável agora. O que foi que ela fez? Ou será que Harry já estava começando a se arrepender?

Os dias transformaram-se em rotina. De manhã, Hermione ia e voltava do trabalho com Harry. Embora ele sempre fosse profissional com ela, Vivian sempre parecia lívida quando Hermione e Harry iam embora juntos, A não ser candidatar-se a um emprego, a loura fazia de tudo para manter Harry ocupado no seu tempo livre. E era bem-sucedida.

No sábado, Hermione estava disposta a relaxar e, como Vivian havia convencido Harry a levá-la de avião para fazer compras em Atlanta, Hermione chamou Phillip para ir com ela a um shopping novo da cidade. O pedido pareceu incomodar Harry, mas Hermione ignorou sua irrita ção. Afinal de contas, que direito ele tinha de interferir na vida dela? Estava envolvido demais com Vivian para se importar com o que ela fazia. Só o fato de pensar em ir às ilhas com ele já lhe metia medo, embora soubesse que jamais seria forte o suficiente para recusar o convite. Amava-o demais, queria demais sua companhia para recusá-la. Ele podia se casar com Vivian, mas pelo menos Hermione teria algumas memórias para guardar.

— Você está me levando para a forca — reclamou Phillip, cambaleando até o banco mais próximo, no sho pping movimentado. Sentou-se e suspirou teatralmente.

— Só fomos a cinco lojas. Você não pode estar cansado.

— Cinco lojas e você experimentou 15 modelitos em cada uma!

Ela sentou do lado dele, suspirando pesadamente.

— Bem, estou deprimida. Precisava fazer algo para me alegrar.

— Eu não estou deprimido. Por que tive que vir junto?

— Para carregar as sacolas — disse ela, espertamente.

— Mas, Hermione, querida, você não comprou nada.

— Comprei sim. Naquela lojinha de onde acabamos de sair.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O quê?

— Isso. — Entregou-lhe um saquinho contendo uma caixinha de jóias com um delicado par de brincos de safiras e diamantes dentro. — Não são lindos? Coloquei na conta do Harry.

— Oh, não — ele gemeu, enterrando o rosto nas pró prias mãos.

— Bem, você pode carregá-los. Então, será necessário.

— Como vou sobreviver a todas essas honras que você me confere? — perguntou ele, com falsa humildade.

— Não seja malcriado — censurou-o, empurrando-o com o ombro. — Estou realmente deprimida, Phil.

Ele examinou seu rostinho abatido.

— Qual é o problema, querida? Quer que eu mate um dragão para você?

— Mataria mesmo? Chegaria sorrateiramente en quanto ela dorme e...

— Você precisa fazer um exame de vista — observou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto cruzava os braços e se recostava no banco de madeira. — Vivian não é um dragão.

— É o que você pensa. Espere até ela ser sua cunhada e me diga se gosta dela.

— Vivian? Casada com Harry? — disse ele, num so bressalto. — De onde tirou essa besteira?

— Não é besteira. Ela faz o tipo dele. Bonita, sofisti cada e loura.

— É o tipo dele mesmo. Mas você realmente acha que ele está pensando em casamento? Isso _não _faz o tipo dele.

— Vai ver ela é especial — murmurou, odiando tudo naquela mulher.

Olhou para o vazio, sentindo dores que nunca havia sentido antes.

— Ela me disse que Harry queria que ela viesse nos conhecer.

— Eu sei. Ela tem poder sobre o pai. Controla tudo o que ele faz. Ainda não a viu dando ordens a ele o tempo todo?

Ela ajeitou-se no banco e cruzou as pernas.

— Harry passa o tempo todo com ela. Não me diga que são só negócios — respondeu, alisando o jeans macio da calça de grife que usava. Olhou para suas botas decaubói cor de creme e fez uma careta para o arranhão que havia na ponta de uma delas.

— Nós também passamos bastante tempo juntos — ele lembrou. — Mas somos só amigos.

Ela suspirou:

— É verdade.

— E Harry detesta isso. Olhou para cima, assustada.

— O quê? Phillip sorriu.

— Ele tem ciúmes — riu.

Ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão e desviou o olhar.

— Você é louco!

— Sou mesmo? Ele é exageradamente possessivo quando se trata de você. Sempre foi, mas, recentemente, tenho até medo de me sentar do seu lado quando ele está em casa.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, sentiu seu coração disparar. Queria muito que fossem verdadeiras, mesmo sabendo que não eram.

— Ele é só dominador. — corrigiu, nervosa.

— E mesmo? É por isso que ele começou uma briga com o seu namorado e o mandou embora? — Phillip olhou-a cuidadosamente.

— Quando voltamos de Charleston, Harry não estava e você se escondeu no quarto com dor de cabeça. O que aconteceu entre vocês enquanto estávamos fora?

O rubor dominou-a até os dedos do pé. Não conseguia responder.

— Seu rosto se ilumina quando ele chega — conti nuou, sorrindo. — E ele a observa, quando acha que não tem ninguém olhando. Parecia uma pantera grande e es fomeada fitando uma saborosa gazela.

Ela não sabia disso e seu coração se descontrolou.

— Oh, Phil, jura? — perguntou involuntariamente, seus olhos revelando todos os sentimentos guardados. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, silenciosamente.

— Era exatamente o que eu pensava — disse, suave mente. — Pendurando seu coração na penca que ele leva nas costas, querida?

— É assim tão óbvio? — suspirou, melancólica. Fi xou o olhar nas pessoas que passavam.

— É, pois sempre fomos muito próximos. Eu já sabia por que você comprou aquele vestido sexy antes mesmo de você se dar conta. Queria saber que efeito ele teria sobre Harry. Bombástico, não? — provocou com um sorriso.

Ela enrubesceu loucamente.

— Você se esconde atrás das cortinas? — sussurrou, envergonhada.

— Não sou adolescente, Herms. Você e Harry sempre tiveram um relacionamento intenso. Você exige muito dele. E não é difícil imaginar o tipo de reação que causa. Harry não é nenhum cavalheiro.

Como Phillip conhecia mal o próprio irmão, pensou, lembrando calorosamente daquela manhã preguiçosa no gazebo...

— Ou é? — cochichou ele, reparando em sua expres são sonhadora.

— Não se meta.

— Não estou me metendo — disse suavemente. — Mas não quero ver você acabar como a perdedora da história. Harry é um homem vivido. Ele pode se sentir tentado por uma mulher, mas tem medo de redes. Não tente domá-lo. Daria no mesmo que construir uma cerca em volta do ar.

— Você está querendo dizer que não sou páreo para Sua Alteza.

— E exatamente o que estou querendo dizer — disse, com suave compaixão, acariciando-lhe a mão. — Hermione, uma mulher vivida pode atrair um homem de ma neiras que uma inocente nem imagina. Não quero vê-la sofrendo. Mas você deve saber que não é páreo para Vivian.

— E quem disse que eu queria ser? Você faz com que Harry pareça um...

— Harry é meu irmão e eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. Mas ele acabou de perceber que coisinha deliciosa você se tornou e perdeu o bom senso. No entanto, não vai demorar muito para encontrá-lo e esse minúsculo espaço de tempo pode ser o suficiente para destruí-la. — Apertou a mão dela e suspirou. — Ame-o como um irmão. Mas não como um homem. Não preciso dizer como Harry se comporta em relação ao amor.

Ela sentiu a vida se esvaindo de seu corpo. Seus om bros caíram enquanto balançava a cabeça levemente.

— Ele não acredita no amor — sussurrou, trêmula.

— Harry só quer uma coisa das mulheres. E você não poder dar isso a ele.

Ela sorriu, desejosa.

— Mesmo se eu oferecesse, ele não aceitaria.

— Não deliberadamente — concordou. — Mas você poderia fazê-lo esquecer seus escrúpulos, por menores que sejam. Ou não sabe que os homens são especialmente vulneráveis às mulheres que desejam?

— E Harry sendo Harry, casaria comigo, não? Mesmo odiando a idéia e a mim, ele faria a coisa certa.

— É exatamente o que quero dizer. — Ele segurou a mão dela suavemente. — Nada no mundo me deixaria mais feliz do que vê-la casada com meu irmão. Mas co nheço Harry bem demais, e você também. Ele é muito cínico para mudar da noite para o dia.

— Você não acha que ele seja capaz de... se importar com uma mulher?

Phillip deu de ombros.

— Harry é um homem misterioso. Eu morei minha vida inteira com ele e existem partes de sua personali dade que nunca pude explorar. Talvez ele seja capaz de amar. Mas acho que, de certa maneira, tem medo disso.

Tem medo de ficar vulnerável. Eventualmente, ele pode se casar para deixar um herdeiro para Greyoaks. Ele pode até se apaixonar, não sei.

— Você disse que ele é possessivo comigo — lembrou ela.

— Claro, ele passou metade da vida tomando conta de você. Mas o que ele sente de verdade, ninguém sabe.

Ela mordeu os lábios e assentiu com a cabeça, virando para a calçada.

— Você está certo, é claro — forçou um sorriso. — Vamos tomar um sorvete?

Ele segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo que levantasse.

— Desculpe, não quis magoar você.

— E por que acha que magoou? — perguntou com um sorriso alegre demais.

— Está apaixonada por ele.

Seu rosto empalideceu. Tinha acabado de começar a admitir isso para si mesma. Mas, confrontada com a acu sação, percebeu que não podia negar. Tentou pronunciar algumas palavras, mas a língua não ajudou.

Ele percebeu a confusão em seu rosto e se levantou.

— Sorvete. Claro. Qual sabor, Herms... Creme ou morango?

Faltavam apenas dois dias para a viagem a St. Martin. O ritmo do escritório estava frenético. Hermione datilo grafava até seus dedos ficarem dormentes, e o humor de Harry, agradável como sempre, parecia estar o tempo todo por um fio.

—Você sabe muito bem que não deve usar a inicial do meu nome do meio na assinatura — rosnou, batendo na mesa com as cartas que ela havia acabado de datilogra far. — Refaça tudo!

— Se você não gosta da maneira com que faço as coi sas— reclamou, contrariada —, por que não chama Vivian para trabalhar para você?

— Ela estaria aos prantos agora — admitiu, com um leve sorriso.

Ela endireitou-se na cadeira ao lado da mesa dele, cru zando impacientemente as pernas bem torneadas sob a saia cinza que combinava com a blusa de seda.

— Tem medo de manchar sua armadura brilhante? — ela perguntou.

Ele examinou-a através da fumaça de seu cigarro, os olhos verdes estavam pensativos.

— Com você não corro esse perigo, não é, Herms? — perguntou com a voz baixa. — Você sabe tudo sobre mim, minhas falhas, meus hábitos.

— Será que o conheço mesmo, Harry? — pensou em voz alta. — Às vezes, você me parece um estranho.

Ele levou o cigarro à boca.

— Como naquele dia no gazebo, Hermione? — perguntou suavemente, observando o rubor que invadia seu rosto. Voltou seus olhos rapidamente para o bloco de papel e seu coração disparou.

— Eu não sei mais o que você quer de mim, Harry.

Ficou de pé em frente a ela, levantando seu rosto pelo queixo, para fitá-la com um olhar penetrante.

— Talvez isso seja bom para nós dois — disse, rudemente. — Você é muito jovem, Hermione.

— Oh, sim, comparado a você sou uma mera criança _— _retrucou.

— Uma gatinha — censurou-a. Algo selvagem e peri goso fervia em seus olhos. — Você me arranharia se eu fizesse amor com você, Hermione, ou ronronaria? Ela respirou secamente.

— Nenhum dos dois!

— Acha que não sou capaz de lhe ensinar a ronronar, Herms? Naquele dia sua boca estava selvagem. Ainda pos so sentir o gosto.

— Eu... não sabia o que estava fazendo — sussurrou num fio de voz, envergonhada com a lembrança de sua reação naquele dia.

— Na verdade, nem eu — murmurou, vagamente, ob servando sua boca de maneira desconcertante. — Toquei em você e perdi a noção das coisas. Só pensava em fazer amor com você até desabar, exausto.

Ela tomou fôlego, encarando-o. Era como se estivesse sendo atingida por um raio. Com ele, acontecera a mes ma coisa, mas Harry só admitia a atração física, exata mente como Phillip havia previsto. Ele perdeu a cabeça por desejo, não por amor.

— Vivian não o deixa exausto? — perguntou com a voz tensa, sofrendo com a certeza de que seus sentimen tos em relação a ele eram em vão.

Silenciosamente, ele buscou seus olhos.

— Não desse jeito. Ela olhou para baixo.

— Você sempre pode achar outra mulher Harry — en gasgou.

Ele se inclinou, apoiando as mãos no braço da cadei ra. A fumaça do cigarro circundou as narinas dela.

— Não uma como você, meu bem — rosnou. — Ou quer tentar me convencer de que deixaria outro homem tocá-la da mesma maneira que eu?

Sentia o calor subindo por sua garganta, seus olhos fi xaram-se na gravata dele. Lembrava-se do toque de suas mãos em suas costas nuas, levemente áspero, acarician do os locais certos.

— Você estava com medo porque era a sua primeira vez. Mas se eu tivesse insistido em fazer amor com você, não teria me impedido. Nós dois sabemos disso.

Sentia-se incrivelmente envergonhada. Odiava-o pelo efeito que suas palavras produziam nela. Tornava-a vulnerável. Nunca um homem a fizera sentir-se vulnerável; isso era novo e desconcertante. Para disfarçar seu medo, mostrava-se geniosa.

— Você é realmente convencido, não? — perguntou atrevidamente, fitando-o com olhos cintilantes. — Como sabe que eu não estava apenas experimentando, Harry? Viu uma sombra surgir em seus olhos. — Como sabe que outros homens não me fazem sentir da mesma maneira?

— Que outros homens? Phillip?

Ela desviou o olhar e fixou-o em seu bloco de papel, Havia uma raiva contida na voz dele e Hermione sabia que era melhor não alfinetá-lo propositalmente. Se ele a tocas-se, iria à loucura. Era sua reação natural àquela vibrante masculinidade que emanava de cada músculo de seu corpo. Estava muito vulnerável agora e a única maneira de evitar que ele percebesse era mantê-lo a distância.

— É melhor nos livrarmos das obrigações — ele disse friamente, sentando-se em sua mesa e apagando o cigarro preguiçosamente. — E aquele carregamento de algodão que nossa usina na Geórgia nunca mandou? — perguntou com a voz baixa. — Confira com o escritório de é se foi enviado ou não. Os esticadores precisam dele para o próximo corte.

— Sim, senhor — respondeu no seu tom mais profis sional. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Sim — disse ele, asperamente, olhando para ela. —Mande uma dúzia de rosas para Vivian.

Foi um golpe violento, mas ela nem piscou. Anotou metodicamente em seu bloco e acenou com a cabeça.

— Uma dúzia. Vou ligar imediatamente para o florista. Como você quer o cartão?

Ele continuava a fitá-la.

— Mande escreverem, "Obrigado por ontem à noite" e assinarem "Harry". Anotou?

— Claro — respondeu. A voz soava um pouco so frida, mas não deixou que transparecesse em seu rosto. — Mais alguma coisa?

Ele girou a cadeira, virando-se para a janela.

— Não.

Ela saiu e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Ao chegar em sua mesa, os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

* * *

N/A – Eu demoro a atualizar...mas não esqueci a fic...hauahuahauha..

E aí..o que acharam do capitulo? Adorei todas as reviews...Acho que aos poucos as pessoas vão curtindo um pouco mais essa fic. Tenho em mente adaptar outros livros que li, mas isso vai depender de vocês.

Eu particularmente amo e odeio o Harry...não sei direito...hauahuahuhau...e vcs?

Próximo capítulo chega bem rapidão se eu receber muitas reviews!

Ah..mais uma coisa...próxima atualização tem recadinho para cada pessoa que comentou ;)

Beijinhoss


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: Manhã de Outono**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Manhã de Outono" da autora Diana Palmer e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**************************************************************************************  
**

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

— Imagine uma semana em St. Martin — suspirou Lilian, estudando a lista de tarefas que havia deixado para a sra. Johnson e para as outras diaristas enquanto a família estaria longe. — Que gentileza de Harry levar todos nós, principalmente por ele estar se dando tão bem com Vivian!

— Ah, é muito agradável — acrescentou Hermione, melancólica.

— Eles mal se separam — a tia suspirou. — E formam um casal magnífico; Harry é tão moreno e Vivian tão loura. Acho que ele está levando tudo muito a serio dessa vez. — Ela apertou as mãos e sorriu, radiante. — Eu adoraria planejar um casamento na primavera. Poderíamos decorar a casa com orquídeas...

— Desculpe, Lilian, mas acho melhor eu começar a arrumar as minhas coisas — disse Hermione alegremente, levantando-se do sofá. — Você se importa?

Lilian estava imersa em seus próprios planos.

— Não, querida, vá em frente - murmurou, absorta em pensamentos.

Hermione subiu as escadas, sentindo-se morta por dentro. Ao passar pelo quarto de Vivian, seus olhos foram atraídos pelo enorme arranjo de rosas vermelhas, em cima do toucador, diante da porta aberta. Sem duvida, ela havia feito isso de propósito. Hermione sentia como se tivesse recebido um tiro. Pelo menos Harry sequer suspeitava sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ele. Isso teria sido insuportável, principalmente depois que ele começou a demonstrar um interesse tão intenso e repen tino pela loura sedutora. Iam sair à noite e estavam tran cados no escritório de Harry desde a hora do jantar. Da mesma forma que ocorrera tantas vezes depois de sua volta a Greyoaks, Hermione foi atrás de Phillip, buscando companhia. E isso parecia chamar a atenção de Harry do um modo extremamente violento.

Na manhã seguinte, ele encontrou Phillip sentado a mesa dela e explodiu.

— Você não tem nada para fazer, Phillip? — rugiu para o irmão mais novo.

— Tenho, sim — respondeu.

— Então, por que diabos não se levanta daí e vai fazer algo — retrucou ele, com uma pergunta sucinta e irritada.

Phillip levantou-se, colocou as mãos no bolso e, com tranqüilidade e franzindo o cenho, estudou aquele ho mem maior e mais velho.

— Ia pedir para Hermione escolher um filme para vermos hoje à noite — informou. — Alguma objeção?

— Devia se interessar um pouco mais pela empresa — Harry retribuiu.

— Eu me interesso — Phillip o relembrou. — Como todos os outros acionistas.

— Tente agir de acordo — ele disse friamente. Seus olhos saltaram para Hermione. — Venha e traga o bloco, preciso ditar algumas cartas. — Ele voltou para seu es critório e fechou a porta brutalmente.

Phillip ficou olhando para ele, sem se ofender. Conhecia Harry muito bem. Um leve sorriso curvou seus lábios. — Eu juraria que, em um homem menos poderoso, isso significa ciúme — implicou, fitando Hermione. Ela levantou, exalando um suspiro e segurando o caderno contra o peito.

— Mas não em um homem praticamente noivo de uma mulher como Vivian — observou ela. — Melhor irmos trabalhar de uma vez, antes que nos demita. Phillip deu de ombros.

— Com o temperamento que ele tem demonstrado ultimamente, não sei se eu não ficaria aliviado com isso.

— Por falar em alívio — começou ela, baixando a voz — você prometeu me ajudar a procurar um apartamento.

— Não até voltarmos de St. Martin — disse, com teimosia. — E, mesmo assim, só se o humor de Harry melhorar. Não tenho instinto suicida, Hermione, e não vou enfrentar Harry por sua causa. Ela suspirou.

— Isso não vai ser preciso — informou amargamente.

— Ele vai ficar feliz ao me ver ir embora, e você sabe disso.

Ele a analisou.

— Será que vai mesmo? — murmurou. — Hermione! — Como um trovão, a voz de Harry soou pelo sistema de comunicação interna. Ela vacilou e correu para o escritório dele. Ele estava sentado à mesa, recostado à cadeira, com os olhos presos nela enquanto entrava pela porta.

— De agora em diante, não incentive o Phillip a desperdiçar tempo conversando com você durante o horário de trabalho — disse, sem preâmbulos, com os olhos ardentes. — Não pago a nenhum de vocês para que fiquem de conversa fiada.

Ela o encarou, beligerante.

— Preciso de sua permissão para dar bom dia a Phillip agora? — retrucou ela.

— Nesta empresa, sim — respondeu, sucinto, fitando-a ferozmente com olhos escuros. — Vocês estão sempre juntos agora. Não podia imaginar que seria um sofrimento tão grande para você passar apenas oito horas longe dele!

Ele puxou a cadeira para frente e pegou uma carta; seu rosto leonino estava tão duro quanto a mesa de car valho sob suas mãos poderosas. Mesmo sem querer, ela se lembrou do calor e da ternura daqueles dedos rígidos em sua pele nua...

— Está pronta? — perguntou resumidamente.

Ela se sentou rapidamente, apoiando o caderno no colo.

— Quando você estiver — disse, valendo-se de seu tom mais profissional.

Durante o restante do dia, Hermione e Harry mantive ram um clima frio e cortante entre eles, o que surpreen deu parte dos funcionários. Já tinham se envolvido em muitas discussões, desde o comentário de Hermione sobre a secretária dele, mas dessa vez era diferente. Estavam se evitando completamente. Não discutiam porque não estabeleciam contato algum.

— Aconteceu algo entre você e Harry? — Vivian perguntou a Hermione naquela noite, enquanto esperava que Harry se vestisse para seu jantar romântico. — Faz alguns dias que vocês mal se falam, Hermione, jogada no sofá, lendo um livro, com um macacão marfim, fitou-a friamente. O vestido azul que a atrizusava não escondia nada, sem precisar deixar lugar para a imaginação. No entanto, até mesmo Hermione tinha que admitir que ele realçava seu corpo, seu belo rosto e seu cabelo louro, elegantemente penteado. Era exatamente o estilo de Harry, pensou, amarga.

— De maneira alguma — respondeu Hermione, por fim. — Harry e eu nunca fomos muito próximos — mentiu, relembrando dias mais felizes, quando não havia um olhar ou uma palavra cruzada entre eles, quando os olhos de Harry eram mais carinhosos.

— É mesmo? — sondou Vivian.

Ela sorriu, orgulhosa, admirando-se no espelho que havia na parede, entre dois elegantes castiçais de bronze.

— Realmente espero que nós duas solucionemos os nossos problemas. Morando na mesma casa, você sabe... — Ela deixou sua voz sumir, insinuante.

— Vocês já marcaram a data? — perguntou Hermione, cuidadosamente despreocupada.

— Ainda não — respondeu a loura. — Mas não vai demorar muito.

— Estou muito feliz por vocês dois — murmurou, fitando-a sem expressão.

— Está pronto, querido? — derramou-se Vivian quando Harry entrou no quarto. — Estou completamente faminta!

— Então, vamos — ele respondeu, com um tom sen sual em sua voz que Hermione não deixou de perceber. No entanto, ela não tirou os olhos do livro, não olhou para ele, nem lhe dirigiu nenhuma palavra. Sentia-se morta, congelada. Apenas quando a porta bateu, conseguiu re laxar. Por sorte, pensou, Dick Leeds e Lilian também haviam saído, e ela conseguira convencer Phillip a ir ao cinema sozinho. Não havia ninguém para vê-la chorar. Agora, com certeza, teria que sair de Greyoaks. Jamais poderia viver junto com Vivian.

O dia seguinte amanheceu radiante e ensolarado, per feito para a viagem a St. Martin. Hermione e Phillip foram os últimos a sair. Vivian, com um terninho branco ren dado muito atraente, estava agarrada ao braço de Harry como uma hera, enquanto Dick Leeds e Lilian os se guiam, imersos em uma conversa animada. Hermione usa va um vestido simples, em tons verdes e marrons, o que ressaltava o castanho profundo de seus olhos, valorizando seu cabelo escuro, longo e ondulado. Estava vestida de maneira confortável, e não estilosa; sabia que não era páreo para aquela loura. Nem estava tentando ser. Havia perdido Harry, mesmo sem jamais ter tido a chance de ganhá-lo. Havia uma diferença de idade muito grande entre eles.

— Você está destruindo meu coração — disse Phillip tranqüilamente, observando-a enquanto ela, por sua vez, olhava para Harry e Vivian.

Ela ergueu os olhos tristes, encontrando os dele.

— Por quê?

— Nunca vi uma mulher amar um homem da maneira como você ama Harry — respondeu, também com tranqüilidade, sem a alegria costumeira.

Ela encolheu os ombros, em um gesto despreocupado.

— Vou superar — murmurou. — Vai... Vai levar algum tempo, só isso. Vou voltar ao normal, Phil. Ele a pegou pela mão e segurou-a gentilmente, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao pequeno jato da empresa.

— No início, juro que achei que fosse uma paixão passageira — admitiu suavemente. — Mas estou começando a ver que eu estava muito errado. Você faria qualquer coisa por ele, não? Seria capaz até mesmo de deixar o caminho livre para ele se casar com outra mulher, con tanto que ele esteja feliz?

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Não é disso que se trata o amor? — perguntou, em um sussurro delicado. — Quero que ele seja feliz. — Novamente, fechou os olhos por um breve instante. — Quero tudo para ele.

Phillip apertou-lhe a mão.

— Não morda o lábio dessa maneira, querida — disse, em voz baixa. — Não o deixe ver que você está sofrendo.

Ela forçou uma risada, que mal conseguiu passar pela garganta apertada.

— Claro que não — disse, animada. — Nós, revolu cionários, somos muito valentes.

— Essa é a minha menina. Mas por que já está desis tindo da batalha?

— Quem disse que estou desistindo? — perguntou, fitando-o. — Já tenho o emprego que queria, mas não o apartamento. Para isso, vou esperar até voltarmos para casa!

Ele riu.

— Realmente, essa é a minha menina. Sabia que você podia resolver tudo.

— Claro que nós podemos — disse, com um sorriso alegre.

— Nós? — ele indagou, apreensivo.

— Você conhece muita gente que trabalha no merca do imobiliário — ela o relembrou. — Tenho certeza de que vai me ajudar a encontrar algo que eu possa pagar. Em um bom bairro.

— Agora, espere um minuto, Herms... Mas ela já estava entrando no avião.

Vivian estava sentada no lugar do co-piloto, e Hermione ficou eternamente agradecida por isso. Não conseguiria suportar aquela companhia insolente e aquele sorriso maligno perto dela durante toda a viagem.

— Está muito pálida, querida — disse Lilian, soli dária, esticando o braço para segurar a mão fria de Hermione. — Quer tomar um comprimido para enjôo?

— Já tomei dois — respondeu, com brandura. — Mas eles só me deixaram tonta e sonolenta.

— Um pouco de conhaque pode lhe ajudar — sugeriu Dick Leeds gentilmente, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se ainda mais nauseada.

— Vou ficar bem — assegurou-lhes.

— Deite-se um pouco — recomendou Phillip, quando os passageiros mais velhos mudaram de lugar. — Tire os sapatos e durma um pouco — sugeriu, ajudando-a a se esticar em uma das poltronas confortáveis. — Vamos chegar antes que você perceba.

Eles pousaram no aeroporto Queen Juliana, em St. Martin, na parte holandesa da ilha. Assim que desceram do avião, a primeira coisa que Hermione percebeu foi o ar quente e úmido que a envolvia. Observou o céu azul, as palmeiras e as bandeiras que oscilavam orgulhosamente no terminal. Lembrou-se da ilha com prazer, já que havia se hospedado várias vezes na casa da família.

Um funcionário da alfândega pegou seus formulários de imigração e passaportes, sem muito alarde. Harry re tirou os carros que havia alugado e todos seguiram em direção à casa.

— Onde fica a casa? — perguntou Vivian, fitando to das as construções de telhados vermelhos, à medida que dirigiam pela estrada.

— Em St. Martin — respondeu Harry, ao volante. — No lado francês da ilha, que, por falar nisso, é bem francês. O lado holandês, onde estamos agora, tende a ser mais americanizado.

— Isso é confuso — divertiu-se Vivian.

— Não muito — simplificou Lilian. — A gente aca ba se acostumando. A divisão é tanto política quanto lin güística, mas as pessoas são encantadoras de ambos os lados da ilha. E você vai adorar as lojas em Marigot, que fica bem perto da nossa casa.

— E os restaurantes — complementou Phillip, sorrin do. — Você nunca provou frutos do mar mais saborosos.

— O que você gosta daqui, querido? — Vivian per guntou a Harry.

— Da paz e da tranqüilidade — ele respondeu.

— O que não é muito comum durante a alta tempora da — riu Phillip.

— Bem, estamos na temporada de furacões, e não na alta temporada — disse Lilian, estremecendo ao pensar nisso. — Espero que não haja nenhum vento forte.

— Amém — disse Harry, com um sorriso lânguido.

— Eu vou ter que ir ao Haiti, a negócios, enquanto esti vermos aqui.

— Para quê? — perguntou Vivian, demonstrando uma curiosidade desmedida.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar longo e preguiçoso.

— Talvez eu tenha uma amante lá — insinuou.

Foi a primeira vez em que Hermione viu Vivian ruborizar, e não foi apenas um leve rubor. Seu rosto pálido adotou uma coloração viva, em tom rosa.

— Oh, vejam, vacas! — ela disse rapidamente, mu dando de assuntou. Olhou pela janela, observando o pas to verde, aninhado entre montanhas.

Harry apenas riu, concentrando-se na estrada, enquan to passavam do lado holandês da ilha para o francês. Lilian saltitou, quando passaram por um buraco.

— Sempre percebemos quando chegamos a St. Martin — resmungou. — As estradas desse lado são terríveis!

— Como onde moramos, não? — perguntou Phillip, piscando para Hermione.

— Acho que as estradas que temos são muito boas, Phillip — Lilian disse. — Temos uma excelente comis são administrativa e um ótimo departamento rodoviário. Lembre-se, querido, que eu ajudei Jeff Brown a ser elei to para o conselho executivo do estado, e acho que ele fez um bom trabalho.

— Desculpe por esse comentário impensado — ro gou Phillip. — Que Deus me proíba de macular o nome de...

— Ah, fique quieto — reclamou Lilian. — Vivian, aqui é Marigot — informou, apontando pela janela para a baía salpicada de barcos; baía de Marigot, um pouco além das praias cristalinas.

As casas de telhados verme lhos estendiam-se por toda a região, até a praia. Às ve zes, apresentavam uma concentração mais densa, uma ao lado da outra, misturando-se a hotéis. Hermione sentiu um arrepio de animação infantil quando viu uma das ca sas, alguns minutos depois. Era a Maison Baie, ou Casa da Baía. Seus olhos analisaram a construção de pedras brancas, com as graciosas varandas de ferro lavrado e as janelas grandes e ventiladas. Esta casa também osten tava o clássico telhado vermelho e as portas de madeira talhada.

— É a sua casa? — perguntou Vivian, também obser vando os detalhes preciosos da construção e o ambiente colorido que a cercava, com palmeiras e buganvílias que se estendiam até a linha da areia.

— É — respondeu Harry, desligando o motor. — Mai son Baie. A casa pertence à minha família desde que meu pai era garoto. A segunda geração do zelador da casa, um capitão aposentado chamado Rouget e sua mulher, vive aqui durante o ano, cuidando de tudo.

— É muito bonita — elogiou Vivian, entusiasmada.

Hermione ficou ao lado de Phillip, sentindo o frio que havia dentro da casa assim que entraram. Rouget, um homem alto, magro e grisalho, veio a seu encontro, saudando-os em sua língua materna, o francês. Harry res pondeu com um sotaque impecável, e Hermione tinha que se esforçar para entender tudo o que diziam. Havia se esquecido de como era o francês desse lado da ilha. Suas tentativas enferrujadas de falar a língua sempre haviam divertido Harry. Fitando-o, perguntou-se se jamais tor naria a fazer algo que o divertisse.

O olhar em seu rosto jovem era revelador, e Phillip le vou-a para longe antes que Harry pudesse perceber algo. Ela sorriu, agradecida, enquanto saíam da espaçosa sala de estar e encaminhavam-se para seus respectivos quar tos. Mal chegaram e ela já desejava que a viagem fosse breve.

A noite, Vivian persuadiu Harry a levá-la a Marigot, para ver as lojas. Lilian e Dick Leeds decidiram que o sol estava um pouco forte demais e ficaram na varanda tomando conhaque, servidos por Rouget. Hermione passou o resto do dia tranqüilamente deitada na cama, sentindo-se um pouco mal. A combinação do vôo e do clima aba fado e tropical a havia afetado. Quando a noite chegou, mal sentiu as mãos gentis de Lilian despertando-a.

— Querida, estamos indo para Marigot comer frutos do mar. Quer vir conosco? — convidou.

Hermione sentou-se, surpresa ao ver que a náusea e o cansaço haviam desaparecido por completo.

— Claro — aceitou, sorrindo. — Me dê apenas um minuto para eu me trocar.

— Qual o problema com a roupa que você está usan do? — perguntou Harry, parado à porta. Ela sentiu os olhos dele percorrendo seu corpo esbelto, recoberto pelo vestido simples, verde e marrom, que havia subido aci ma dos joelhos enquanto dormia. Ajeitou-se rapidamen te e, esticando-o nervosamente, levantou-se.

— Eu... Acho que está bom, se é que não vamos a algum lugar chique.

— O restaurante não é formal, Herms — ele disse, en trando no quarto. — Ainda está enjoada? — acrescentou gentilmente.

O tom suave na voz dele quase a fez chorar. Virou-se para pegar a escova.

— Não — respondeu. — Estou bem. Deixe-me ape nas pentear o cabelo.

— Não demore — disse Lilian. — Parece que faz dias que não como.

Hermione assentiu, esperando que Harry também se re tirasse. No entanto, ele permaneceu ali. Fechou a porta calmamente, fazendo o coração dela disparar loucamen te. Ela o observava pelo espelho.

Ele se aproximou, por trás. Seus olhos escuros mantinham-se fixos nos dela através do espelho, estava tão perto que ela sentia o calor ardente de seu corpo gran de. Ele usava blusa listrada vermelha e branca, aberta no pescoço, revelando um vislumbre sensual da penugem negra que cobria seu peito, e de sua pele bronzeada. Ves tia calça branca, que realçava os contornos poderosos de suas coxas. Mal podia desviar os olhos dele.

— Está realmente se sentindo bem? — ele perguntou delicadamente. — Porque, se não estiver, fico em casa com você.

A preocupação que havia em sua voz profunda teria sido um presente dos céus, se não tivesse outro signifi cado. Era a compaixão de um homem por uma criança, e não de um homem por sua mulher.

— Sempre enjôo no avião — relembrou-o. — Estou bem, Harry.

— Está mesmo? — ele insistiu. — Você perdeu o brilho.

— Foi uma... longa semana — sussurrou, insegura. Ele assentiu, deixando seu olhar vagar por aqueles longos cabelos e ombros magros. Com as mãos grandes, segurou-a pela cintura, testando a suavidade de sua pele através do tecido fino do vestido, acariciando-a áspera e vagamente.

— Eu... Eu acho que todos precisamos de férias — riu, nervosa. A sensação daquelas mãos fazia seu coração vi rar do avesso.

— E — Ele a puxou contra o corpo grande e musculoso, fazendo-a sentir sua respiração no cabelo. — Está tre mendo — constatou, em um tom profundo e arrastado.

Ela fechou os olhos. Involuntariamente, pousou as mãos sobre as dele, à medida que as escorregou por sua cintura.

— Eu sei — conseguiu pronunciar, vacilante. Ele contraiu os dedos dolorosamente.

— Herms...

Ela não podia evitar. Deixou a cabeça cair contra aquele peito largo, e seu corpo rendeu-se abertamente a ele. Através do espelho, observava as mãos grandes e morenas movendo-se lenta e sedutoramente por sua cintura, até que alcançaram os seios, sobre o tecido ver de e marrom. Deixou que ele a tocasse, envolta em seus braços, impotente. Aquelas coxas fortes pressionavam suas pernas, à medida que ela se aproximava cada vez mais.

Ele a encarava pelo espelho, avaliando sua reação. Roçou a bochecha contra a cabeça dela, desarrumando seu cabelo, enquanto, com os dedos, ele a acariciava. A ação tornava-se ainda mais erótica, uma vez que ela es tava vendo tudo o que acontecia.

Colocou os dedos em cima dos dele, pressionando-os sobre suas curvas delicadas enquanto seu coração amea çava explodir de tão violentas que eram as batidas.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, fazendo-a sentir o calor de seus lábios no pescoço, roçando, provocando. Sua língua tra çava um caminho que levava até o ombro.

— Você tem cheiro de flores — ele sussurrou. A mão moveu-se para cima e, logo, para baixo, penetrando pelo decote do vestido, capturando o seio nu.

Ela gemeu, descontrolada, e mordeu o lábio para su focar o som que certamente teria passado mesmo pelas grossas paredes de pedra da casa.

— Como eu queria que estivéssemos sozinhos, Hermione — ele desejou asperamente. — Eu me deitaria nessa cama com você e, antes que eu tivesse terminado, você teria emitido muitos outros gemidos como esse. Você me morderia — murmurou, num tom sedutor, enquanto aquelas mãos agiam como mágica em seu corpo ardente.

— Me arranharia, imploraria para que eu fizesse mais, além de apenas tocar seus seios.

— Harry... — gemeu, engasgando.

Enroscou-se em seus braços, erguendo-se contra aquele corpo grande e envolvendo-o pelo pescoço. Seus lábios imploravam por mais.

— Me beije — sussurrou, trêmula. — Harry, Harry, me beije com mais vigor!

— Quanto? — murmurou ele, abaixando a cabeça. Mordeu sua boca com sensualidade. — Assim?

— Não — ela sussurrou. Estava na ponta dos pés, com os olhos anuviados por um desejo enlouquecedor. Entreabriu os lábios e segurou a cabeça dele, aproxi mando suas bocas. Mergulhou sua língua na boca dele e logo a retirou, deixando suas bocas quase coladas.

— Assim...

Ele a beijou, explorando a linha de seus lábios com a língua, invadindo-os e encontrando a cavidade calorosa de sua boca. Apertou-a com tanta força que quase a fez sentir todos os contornos enrijecidos de seu corpo.

— Você... me deseja? — sussurrou ela ardentemente.

— Meu Deus, você não consegue sentir? — rugiu ele.

— Pare de fazer perguntas tolas, Herms. Aproxime o seu corpo ao meu, aperte-o contra o meu...

— Assim, Harry? — sussurrou, trêmula. Ele mordeu sua boca.

— Com mais força — murmurou. — Não consigo senti-la.

Tremendo, ela repetiu aquela ação excitante e sentiu um pequeno arrepio percorrer o corpo poderoso dele.

— Você gostou? — perguntou, com uma voz estranha e sedutora.

— Deixe-me mostrar como gostei — ele sussurrou. Harry se inclinou e tomou-a nos braços, fitando seus olhos verdes e encaminhando-se para a grande cama de mogno, contra a parede.

Ela o segurava, retribuindo os beijos carinhosos que ele depositava em seus lábios, olhos, sobrancelhas, bo chechas. O toque inocente daquela boca contrastava com a batida forte e violenta do coração dele contra seu cor po, com a respiração pesada que traía as emoções que ele estava vivendo.

— Vai fazer amor comigo? — indagou, em um sus surro, sabendo, mesmo antes de fazer a pergunta, que lhe daria tudo o que quisesse.

— Você me deseja, Herms? Está com medo?

— Como eu poderia estar com medo? — conseguiu dizer, numa voz grave. — Quando eu... — Antes que pu desse confessar, antes de lhe dizer como o amava, ouviu uma batida forte e seca na porta. Involuntariamente, ele pulou.

A voz abrasiva de Vivian o chamava.

— Harry, você está aí? Estamos mortos de fome!

— Meu Deus, eu também — sussurrou ele. Os olhos que pousou em Hermione, ao colocá-la novamente no chão, ardiam com um desejo não satisfeito.

Insegura, ela se afastou dele. Seu coração saltava fu riosamente, sua respiração estava inconstante. Voltou para a frente do espelho e passou batom sobre os lábios inchados, enquanto Harry inspirava profundamente, ten tando se acalmar, para abrir a porta.

— Estou com muita fome, querido — murmurou Vivian, com um sorriso. Seus olhos de águia perceberam o ligeiro inchaço no lábio inferior dele e o cabelo desar rumado. — Será que podemos sair para jantar agora que você acabou de conversar com a pequena e doce Hermione?

— Também estou com fome — disse Hermione, evi tando olhar para Harry. Forçou um sorriso apertado na direção de Vivian e quase saiu correndo.

O que poderia tê-la possuído dessa maneira para permitir que Harry fi zesse o que fez? Agora, tudo estava perdido. Ele sabia como o desejava desesperadamente, e temia que ele se aproveitasse disso. O que Phillip havia dito era verdade: Harry podia perder a cabeça. Se perdesse, seria cava lheiro a ponto de se casar com ela. Mas não queria tê-lo nessas condições. Apenas queria o seu amor, e não um casamento forçado. O que ia fazer?

O pequeno restaurante francês era tão familiar para Hermione quanto a Maison Baie, e se lembrava muito bem dos donos: um casal de franceses da Martinica, que ser via o melhor suflê de lagosta e os mais extraordinários crepes flambados que Hermione já provara. Recuperou o apetite assim que viu a comida, e a presença agradável de Phillip a seu lado deixou tudo ainda mais saboroso.

Passou toda a refeição evitando o olhar lancinante de Harry e, quando voltaram para a casa, rapidamente in ventou uma desculpa e foi dormir.

Aquela noite estabeleceu o comportamento dos dois nos dias que se seguiriam. Harry esboçava uma carranca sempre que via como Hermione o evitava nervosamen te, e os planos de Phillip de apaziguar os ânimos foram mal-interpretados por Harry. Ele passou o dia fora com Vivian, levando-a para passear em Sabá e St. Eustatius, conhecido pelos locais como Statia. Mas, à noite, ele e a loura provocante ficavam em casa, enquanto Harry dis cutia o problema da fábrica com Dick Leeds. Foi depois de uma dessas intermináveis discussões que Hermione, acidentalmente, esbarrou com ele no hall.

Ele fitou-a furiosamente, congelando-a e impedindo que ela fosse se vestir para jantar em Marigot.

— Continua fugindo de mim? — perguntou, sar cástico.

— Não estou fugindo — respondeu, insegura.

— Claro que não — zombou ele. — Você tem se es condido sempre que pode para ficar longe de mim. O que houve, Hermione? Acha que é tão irresistível que não sou capaz de manter as mãos longe de você?

— Claro que não — respondeu, engasgando.

— Então, por que está me evitando assim? — per sistiu.

Ela inspirou lenta e firmemente.

— Phillip e eu estamos ocupados, só isso.

Sua expressão se acentuou. Um sorriso frio e cruel retorceu seus lábios duros.

— Ocupados? Então, finalmente decidiu provar o vinho, não? — Sua voz pedia sangue. — Muito bem. Você é muito infantil para mim, Hermione. Odeio trocar fraldas!

Ele virou-se e a deixou ali, parada.

Não podia suportar que Harry a julgasse assim e a fi tasse com olhos tão cheios de desdém, levando-a a estre mecer. Mas o que podia fazer? O impacto de sua raiva a deixava impotente.

Já no restaurante, quando o delicioso vinho branco foi servido, ela bebeu mais do que devia. Livrando-se da culpa, bebeu até a dor de cabeça desaparecer. Quando Harry avisou que iria para o Haiti na manhã seguinte, mal o ouviu. Sua mente estava longe dali, habitada por pensamentos agradáveis.

— Querida, você está embriagada — disse Phillip, preocupado, quando voltaram para a casa. — Vá para a cama e durma, certo?

Ela sorriu vagarosamente.

— Não estou com sono.

— Finja que está, antes que dê mais motivo para Vivian fazer graças a respeito — pediu delicadamente. — E não provoque mais Harry hoje. Estou surpreso por ele não ter lhe dado um sermão, por causa da quantidade de vinho que você bebeu. Mas ele não gostou, disso eu estou certo.

— Pare de encher — disse, abanando-se com a mão.

— Está muito calor!

— É, parece que o tempo vai mudar — ele concordou.

— Vá dormir.

Ela deu de ombros, para o alívio de Phillip, e subiu para o quarto antes que os outros entrassem em casa.

* * *

**N/A** – Oi meus amores...O que acharam deste capítulo? Eu adorooo o Phillip...ahuahaua...acho ele tão companheiro e amigo...

Mas o Harry é o Harry né?!

Sei que disse que ia agradecer a um por um..e vou... **Angel Cullen McFellou, Luysa Mirella, may33, 2Dobbys, Nick Granger Potter, Lalah-Chan, Nanda Granger Potter, Erica Potter Granger, Bruna Watson, Jess Granger Potter, Lilyzinha. **Meus amores...muito obrigadaaaa pelas reviews e por acompanharem a fic.

Quem quer que o próximo capítulo chegue rápido..diga EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Hauahau

Beijinhosss


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: Manhã de Outono**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Manhã de Outono" da autora Diana Palmer e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo... E ela já está chegando ao fim. Boa Leitura**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

No entanto, assim que ela se deitou, sentiu ainda mais calor. O ambiente estava muito abafado, muito calmo, e seus pensamentos começaram a assombrá-la. As pa lavras ásperas de Harry voltavam como um mosqui to insistente. Era muito infantil, ele disse. _Era muito infantil._

Ela rolou na cama até que a situação tornou-se insu portável. Por fim, levantou-se, colocou o biquíni e pegou uma toalha de praia. Uma vez que não conseguia dormir, podia se refrescar no mar. Pensar na água gelada já a fazia se sentir melhor.

Desceu as escadas da casa escura com facilidade; já conhecia o caminho. Saiu e rumou para a praia. Machu cou os pés ao pisar no cascalho, mas logo chegou à areia macia, varrida pela espuma das ondas. O ar estava está tico, a praia completamente deserta. Inspirou o aroma delicioso das flores, que se misturava ao cheiro pene trante do mar.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — disse uma voz áspera e profunda, emergindo das sombras.

Viu Harry sob a luz do luar. Estava usando uma bermuda branca e a mesma blusa de seda branca e verme lha que vestia na noite anterior. No entanto, dessa vez, estava completamente desabotoada, revelando seu peito enorme.

— Fiz uma pergunta — disse. Mesmo sob o luar, ela podia ver a ousadia que habitava aqueles olhos escuros, enquanto ele analisava seu corpo esbelto, coberto apenas pelo biquíni. A maneira como a fitava fazia seu coração acelerar.

— Vim nadar um pouco — respondeu, enunciando cada palavra com muito cuidado. — Estou com calor.

— Está?

Ela observou os contornos de seu corpo, demorando-se em seu peito forte, coberto por leve camada de pêlos negros, que desapareciam abaixo da cintura. Entreabriu os lábios, sentindo uma onda de desejo tão forte que a impulsionou na direção dele, sem que ela sequer perce besse, até estar perto o bastante para tocá-lo.

— Não fique zangado comigo — rogou, com voz rou ca. Tocou em seu peito largo com os dedos, acariciando nervosamente sua pele bronzeada, sentindo a masculinidade sensual dos músculos que se contraíam ao sentir seu toque.

— Não — disse com rispidez, segurando sua mão com força.

— Por que não, Harry? — perguntou precipitadamen te. — Você não gosta que eu lhe toque? Sou apenas uma criança, lembra? — provocou-o, acariciando-o deliberadamente.

Podia sentir o coração dele se acelerar, até emitir um som duro e pesado. Ouvia-o inspirar com di ficuldade à medida que se aproximava e encostava seu corpo ao dele. A sensação de suas coxas nuas roçando na perna masculina e musculosa era intoxicante, e a percepção real daquele tórax forte contra a delicadeza de seu corpo a fazia suspirar.

— Harry — sussurrou, ansiosa. O álcool que toma ra a deixou desinibida; nunca ficara tão perigosamente relaxada com ele antes. No entanto, agora tocava-lhe os ombros e os músculos fortes de seus braços, guiada por uma ânsia desesperada, afogando-se nele, sentindo aquele corpo grande e quente sob suas mãos curiosas.

Inclinou a cabeça para a frente e encostou a boca em seu peito, sorvendo o cheiro penetrante de sua colônia e o aroma de sua pele nua.

Ele inspirou violentamente, e, de repente, agarrou-a pela cintura.

— Não, Hermione — sussurrou roucamente. — Você vai me obrigar a fazer algo de que vamos nos arrepender. Não sabe o que está fazendo comigo!

Ela moveu o corpo com sensualidade, acercando-se ao dele, e escutou o gemido opressivo que escapou de sua garganta.

— Eu sei — murmurou, erguendo o rosto e fitando-o. — Oh, Harry, me ame!

— Em uma praia pública? — resmungou ele, antes de inclinar a cabeça e beijá-la.

Ela envolveu-lhe o pescoço e ele deixou os braços caírem, até tocar suas coxas. Ergueu o corpo dela abrup tamente contra o seu, moldando-o a todas as suas linhas másculas, formando um conjunto único e arrancando um gemido dos lábios dela. Ele contraiu os dedos, e ela sen tiu um estremecimento percorrer o corpo másculo com a força de um golpe. Os braços que a envolviam começaram a fraquejar, enquanto a boca a invadia, devorando no silêncio da noite.

Oscilaram juntos, como palmeiras enfrentando um furacão, provando, tocando, ardendo. O apetite que sen tiam parecia insaciável. Ela afundou os dedos em seu ca belo negro e denso, acariciando-o enquanto se entregava à paixão que os dominava.

Sentiu aqueles dedos ao redor da alça da parte de cima do biquíni. Estava muito perdida nele para entender o que estava acontecendo, até que sentiu o pêlo daquele tórax forte contra a própria pele, suave e completamente nua. Gritou de prazer.

— Foi isso que você sentiu aquele dia no gazebo, não, Herms? — perguntou, respirando em sua orelha, enquanto apertava seu corpo contra o dela. — Quero sentir todo o seu corpo contra o meu, quero me deitar na praia a seu lado e deixá-la sentir cada diferença deliciosa entre o meu corpo e o seu.

Suas coxas estremeceram ao sentir o toque daqueles dedos, puxando seu quadril para mais perto do dele. Ela afundou as unhas em suas costas e soluçou ao sentir aquela onda de emoção, que fez todo o seu corpo estre mecer.

— Hermione, Herms, querida, amor — sussurrou ele, to cando seus lábios com a boca repetidamente. Eram bei jos breves e firmes, que a deixavam mais excitada do que podia suportar, fazendo-a pressionar seu corpo ainda mais contra o dele, sentindo o arrepio que o percorria.

Ele desceu a boca por seu pescoço. Ela arqueou o cor po quando ele chegou à curva de seus seios e deixou seus lábios se moverem úmida e carinhosamente por aquela pele, que jamais fora tocada por um homem.

— Harry — sussurrou, desejosa. Amo você, pensou. Amo você mais do que a minha própria vida, e se eu não tiver nada mais além disso, terei esse momento para me lembrar quando for mais velha, quando você e Vivian tiverem filhos e eu estiver sozinha com as minhas lembranças. Enrolou os dedos no cabelo dele e pressionou aquela boca contra o seu corpo.

— Meu Deus, como você é macia — disse em voz baixa, erguendo a cabeça, finalmente, e movendo sua boca contra a dela. — Macia como a seda, como o veludo contra o meu corpo. Herms, eu desejo você. Eu a de sejo, da mesma forma que desejo ar para respirar. Quero fazer amor com você. — Ele tomou sua boca, sentindo-se profundamente possessivo. Seus braços a engoliam, embalando-a, enquanto as ondas varriam ritmicamente a areia branca. Aquele som penetrava em sua mente, à medida que o prazer que sentia a deixava mais inebriada do que o vinho que tomara mais cedo.

— Temos que parar com isso — ele grunhiu, afas tando sua boca da dela e fitando-a naquela escuridão, que já não era tão escura. Seus olhos transmitiram uma sensação torturante ao encontrar os dela. — Não posso possuí-la aqui.

Ela passou a mão carinhosamente sobre seu peito, sentindo a força e o vigor daqueles músculos tão de senvolvidos. Queria tocá-lo por inteiro, cada centímetro sensual de seu corpo.

— Podemos entrar — sugeriu ela, com um sussurro atraente.

— É, podemos — respondeu ele, com a voz rouca. — E você acordaria nos meus braços, me odiando. As sim não, Hermione. Maldição! Assim não!

Ele a afastou e, por apenas um instante, seus olhos fitaram a pequena curva de seu seio como um homem se dento diante de um copo de água. Então, ele se abaixou e pegou a parte de cima do biquíni. Colocou-a naquelas mãos trêmulas e virou-se de costas.

— Vista-se — disse rispidamente. Mergulhou a mão no bolso da camisa, buscando o maço de cigarro e os fósforos. — Deixe eu me acalmar por um minuto. Meu Deus, Herms. Você viu o que faz comigo? — rosnou, for çando um sorriso, enquanto seus dedos brincavam atrapalhadamente com o cigarro.

Ela colocou o sutiã do biquíni com as mãos nervo sas, evitando encará-lo diretamente. De soslaio, viu a ponta alaranjada do cigarro se acender, após a primeira tragada.

— Desculpe, Harry — disse, com pesar. — Eu... eu não tinha a intenção de... de...

— Tudo bem, Hermione — confortou-a gentilmente. — Você bebeu um pouco além, só isso.

Ela fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre seu cor po trêmulo.

— Estou tão envergonhada — disse, rangendo os dentes.

Ele se endireitou.

— Envergonhada?

Ela se virou.

— Não sei o que deu em mim. — Riu asperamente. — Talvez seja a idade, provavelmente eu esteja passan do pela segunda infância.

— Ou talvez você só esteja muito frustrada — ele dis se. Sua voz soou como uma chicotada. — É isso, Herms? Será que Phillip não pode lhe dar o que você precisa?

Chocada, ela deu meia-volta e fitou-o, com os olhos perplexos. Nunca vira aquele rosto tão duro.

— O quê?

Ele riu brevemente.

— Você não esconde que prefere a companhia dele, querida — ele a relembrou. — Mas ele não é tão apaixonante. Você está apenas descobrindo isso, não? Será que ele não consegue satisfazer seus desejos animais, Hermione? Ele não pode lhe dar o que eu posso?

— Eu não... Eu não sinto isso por Phillip — ga guejou.

— Não espere que eu desempenhe o papel dele de novo — devolveu. — Não gosto de ser usado como substituto.

— Mas eu não estava... Ele virou-se de costas.

— Entre e tente ficar sóbria — aconselhou, tirando a blusa.

Ela ficou observando-o, vendo como caminhava, ati rando o cigarro ao longe, e abruptamente mergulhando na água iluminada pelo luar.

Hermione queria segui-lo desesperadamente. Queria que ele entendesse como se sentia. Queria dizer que o amava, e não a Phillip. Queria explicar que daria tudo para representar para ele o que Vivian representava. Mas sabia que, com aquele humor, ele não ouviria o que ela tinha a dizer. Talvez nunca mais ouvisse o que ela tinha a dizer, independente de seu humor. Queria se castigar por ter bebido todo aquele vinho. Havia destruído o respeito que Harry sentia por ela, e, junto com isso, acabara com todas as chances que tinha de fazer amor com ele. Com um suspiro, virou-se e pegou a toalha de praia. Carre gou-a de volta para a casa, caminhando por entre as ár vores. A brisa floral sussurrava-lhe ao ouvido.

Na manhã seguinte, dormiu mais do que devia. Acor dou com uma dor de cabeça lancinante. Levantou-se para pegar uma aspirina, lançando um olhar para a janela molhada pela chuva e para as nuvens negras no céu.

Quando desceu, Phillip era o único que estava na sala de estar.

— Onde estão todos? — perguntou, levando a mão à cabeça pulsante. Segurava uma xícara de café, que se servira da bandeja diante do sofá.

— Foram levar Harry ao aeroporto — respondeu, observando-a atentamente. — Ele insistiu em ir para o Hai ti hoje, apesar das previsões climáticas. Saíram antes de a tempestade começar. Acho que devem ter parado para fazer compras na volta.

Inexpressiva, ela olhava pela janela, vendo a chuva cair, açoitada pelo vento.

— O tempo está muito ruim — constatou, sentindo uma dor no coração ao se lembrar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior e por que Harry havia decidido correr um risco como esse. Será que ela o deixara tão vulnerável? Será que sua estupidez o levara a perder a cabeça de tal modo que precisasse sair da ilha e se afas tar dela a qualquer custo?

— E, está mesmo — ele concordou. Tomou um gole de café, observando-a por cima da xícara que levara aos lábios. Provou um pouco do líquido quente e, de repente, pousou a xícara com um estrépito. — O que aconteceu?

A pergunta foi tão inesperada que ela ficou olhan do para ele por alguns segundos antes de conseguir responder.

— O quê?

— O que aconteceu ontem à noite? — perguntou no vamente. — Harry parecia um vulcão quando desceu hoje de manhã, e não disse nenhuma palavra durante todo o café-da-manhã. Não perguntou onde você estava, mas também não tirou os olhos da escada, como se esperasse vê-la descendo a qualquer segundo. Ele parecia um pobre faminto, olhando para um prato cheio de comida.

Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e escorreram por suas bochechas. Ela pousou a xícara de café e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, chorando copiosamente.

Ele se sentou a seu lado e deu-lhe tapinhas desajeita dos no ombro.

— O que você fez com ele, Herms?

— Eu tinha bebido demais — sussurrou ela, por entre os dedos. — E ele disse que eu era muito infantil.

— Então, você provou para ele que não era — ele disse suavemente, sorrindo para ela.

Uma desconfiança inoportuna formou-se na mente de Hermione, e ela ergueu seus olhos indagadores e marejados de lágrimas, encarando-o.

— A praia é pública, Hermione Granger — ele informou, com um sorriso pernicioso. — E a lua brilhava.

— Ah, não — murmurou, ficando vermelha. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos pela segunda vez. — Você nos viu.

— Não apenas eu — ele respondeu secamente. — Vivian. Cuidado, menina. Vi qual era o humor dela antes de subir, enfurecida, para o quarto.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Mais alguém...

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Mamãe e Dick estavam conversando sobre política. Eu tinha levado Vivian até o terraço para dar um passeio e ver a vista... E a vista que nós vimos... Uau!

O rubor em suas bochechas intensificou-se.

— Vou morrer — gemeu. — Vou morrer!

— Não precisa se envergonhar — disse ele gentilmente. — Daria tudo para que uma mulher gostasse de mim dessa maneira. E se não sabia o que Harry realmente sentia, acho que descobriu.

— Descobri que ele me deseja — respondeu, com pesar. — Eu já sabia disso. Mas não é o bastante, Phillip.

— Como você sabe que ele só sente isso? — questionou-a calmamente. Ele se inclinou para a frente, olhando para a mesinha de café. — Harry é misterioso, Hermione.

Ele guarda tudo para si mesmo.

— Eu não poderia encará-lo agora de manhã — disse amargamente. — Não depois do que fiz. Ah, Phillip, nunca vou tomar outra taça de vinho em toda a minha vida. Nunca mais vou beber nenhuma gota.

— Não desista, menina — ele aconselhou.

— Phillip, não tenho nem do que desistir — relem brou-o.

— Não? — ele indagou, franzindo o cenho. — Não tenho tanta certeza disso.

Vivian e Hermione ficaram a sós por um breve momen to, enquanto Lilian supervisionava a preparação do jan tar e Dick e Phillip conversavam no terraço. Finalmente, a chuva fora embora, mas o vento só havia amainado um pouco. Por mais que tentasse evitar pensar nisso, Hermione queria saber se Harry estava bem. Ele não ia voltar até a manhã seguinte, mas isso não diminuía suas preocupações.

— Você foi muito bem apertada na noite passada, não? — Vivian perguntou, lançando um olhar fugaz para a expressão calada de Hermione, enquanto se servia de uma dose de xerez.

Hermione enrijeceu-se.

— Não estou acostumada a beber — disse, na defensi va, olhando para a xícara de café que segurava.

— Que pena que você se excedeu — disse a loura, com um olhar de compaixão. — Harry ficou muito abor recido.

Seu rosto se inflamou.

— Ficou? — perguntou, engasgando.

— Eu vi, claro — ela suspirou. — Pobrezinho. Ele não teve nenhuma chance quando você se jogou em cima dele daquela maneira. Qualquer homem ficaria ex citado — acrescentou. Seus olhos se aguçaram. — De minha parte, estou furiosa com você. Harry e eu... Bem, eu já lhe disse como estão as coisas. E acreditei que você seria orgulhosa o bastante para não se oferecer para um homem comprometido.

A xícara de café espatifou-se no chão. Hermione levan tou-se e subiu as escadas correndo. Não agüentava escu tar mais nenhuma palavra.

Harry devia chegar de manhã. No entanto, quando Phillip voltou do aeroporto, estava com uma expressão tensa.

— O que aconteceu de errado? O que houve? — inda gou Hermione, frenética.

— Ele saiu do Haiti durante o dia — começou Phillip, apertando os lábios. — E entrou em um avião. Mas nin guém teve notícias dele desde a decolagem. — Segurou a mão dela e apertou-a calorosamente. — Eles acham que o avião sucumbiu aos ventos violentos na costa de Porto Rico.

* * *

**N/A –** Oi meus amores...eu demorei né? Mas em minha defesa trouxe um capítulo bem legal pra vcs...sem contar que meu namorado estava aqui no carnaval...e aproveitei pra ficar com ele.

Mas voltando a fic...O que vcs acharam? Coitado do Hary...nem sei como ele teve tanta coragem de afastar a Hermione. E sou só eu que quero matar a Vivian? Huhauahua.... Devo informar que se não me engano este é o penúltimo capítulo...então...quero muitas reviews antes de postar o último capítulo!

Obrigado a todos que acompanham a fic.

Beijinhoss


	10. Chapter 10

**Título: Manhã de Outono**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Manhã de Outono" da autora Diana Palmer e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo... E ela chegou ao fim...**

**Obrigado a todos que acompanharam.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Não conseguia se lembrar de uma época em sua vida em que tenha sentido tanto medo. Ela andou de um lado para o outro. Estava preocupada. Chorou. Quando Phillip fi nalmente cedeu e deixou-os irem até o aeroporto esperar por Harry, ela o abraçou, verdadeiramente aliviada. Des sa maneira, pelo menos estariam um pouco mais perto do centro de comunicação.

O aeroporto não estava cheio, mas não era um am biente tão confortável quando o restaurante do hotel ali ao lado. Logo, os cinco ficaram esperando lá. Embora Vivian estivesse preocupada, isso não a impediu de fler tar com Phillip ou lançar um olhar minucioso pelo res taurante, procurando alvos interessantes. Havia vários milionários hospedados ali, e a grande maioria dos hós pedes era homem.

Hermione não tinha olhos para ninguém. Seu semblante preocupado estava fixo em si mesma, olhando para bai xo, enquanto tentava não pensar em como seria capaz de viver sem Harry. Nunca havia pensado nisso antes. Harry sempre lhe parecera invencível, imortal! Era tão forte e poderoso que ela jamais havia pensado que ele era tão vulnerável quanto qualquer outro homem. Agora, tinha que considerar essa possibilidade, o que congelava cada centímetro cúbico de seu sangue.

— Não agüento mais — murmurou para Phillip, levantando-se. — Vou voltar ao aeroporto.

— Hermione, isso pode levar horas — protestou ele, acompanhando-a até a porta e lançando um olhar preo cupado para Lilian, que conversava com Dick Leeds. Seu rosto magro parecia indeciso e contraído pelo medo.

— Eu sei — ela disse, forçando um sorriso lânguido. — Mas se ele... _quando _ele voltar — corrigiu-se rapida mente —, acho que um de nós deve estar lá.

Ele segurou seus ombros com força. Seu rosto estava mais amadurecido, mas opressivo.

— Hermione, não sabemos se ele vai voltar. Você precisa encarar isso. O avião dele caiu, isso é tudo o que sei. A equipe de resgate está buscando, mas só Deus sabe o que vão achar!

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força; quando ergueu os olhos, Phillip viu como estavam nebulosos, mas seu maxilar projetava-se com teimosia.

— Ele está vivo — disse. — Eu sei que ele está vivo, Phillip.

— Querida... — começou ele, reconfortando-a.

— Você acha que eu ainda estaria respirando se Harry estivesse morto? — perguntou em um sussurro engas gado, mas feroz. — Acha que meu coração ainda estaria batendo?

Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente, como se pro curasse as palavras para dizer a seguir.

— Vou para lá — ela concluiu gentilmente. Virou-se e deixou-o parado ali.

O céu mantinha o mesmo tom acinzentado, e o sol não havia despontado. Ela caminhava com uma impaciência inquietante, ficando ainda mais nervosa cada vez que ou via o barulho de um avião.

Minutos depois, Lilian juntou-se a ela, com os bra ços finos cruzados na frente do peito, os olhos pálidos e aflitos.

— Queria que nos dessem alguma notícia — murmu rou. — Se acreditam ou não que ele pode estar vivo.

— Ele está vivo — disse Hermione, confiante. Lilian estudou aquele rosto corajoso, e um brilho ilu minou seus olhos.

— Eu tenho sido muito obtusa, não, Hermione? — per guntou gentilmente, analisando o rosto daquela menina.

Hermione olhou para baixo, corando.

— Eu...

Lilian pousou o braço em seu ombro, reconfortando-a.

— Entre e tome outra xícara de café. Não vai fazer tanta diferença.

— Ele foi encontrado! — gritou Phillip da porta do terminal, com o rosto radiante e a voz cheia de anima ção. — O avião de resgate já está a caminho.

— Ah, graças a Deus — murmurou Lilian, com de voção.

Hermione deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu ros to silenciosamente, sem sentir vergonha. Harry estava a salvo. Estava vivo. Mesmo que tivesse que desistir dele para que se casasse com Vivian, mesmo que nunca o visse novamente, lhe bastava saber que ele ainda estava no mesmo planeta que ela, vivo. Vivo, graças a Deus, vivo!

Lilian ficou do lado de fora com ela, enquanto Phillip voltou para dentro do restaurante com os outros, depois de dar a notícia a todos. Hermione não conseguia sair do lugar, e Lilian manteve-se calmamente a seu lado, esperando. Os minutos passaram silenciosamente, até que se ouviu ao longe o zumbido de um avião de duas turbinas.

Ele sobrevoou a pista de pouso e aterrissou suavemente; as rodas emitiram um som agudo, levantando e, então, assentando definitivamente no solo.

Hermione olhou para o avião com lágrimas embaçando-lhe os olhos, até que ele parou, o motor foi desligado e a porta se abriu.

Um homem grande e moreno, com uma camisa aberta no peito, assomou na porta do avião, e Hermione começou a correr em sua direção, antes mesmo de ele tocar o solo.

— Harry! — gritou, ignorando os outros membros da família que saíram do terminal atrás dela. Correu como uma criança assustada procurando abrigo, com o rosto atormentado e as pernas voando contra o tecido de seu vestido branco.

Ele abriu os braços e envolveu-a, segurando-a enquanto ela encostava a bochecha em seu peito largo e chorava como uma órfã abandonada.

— Oh, Harry — lamuriou-se. — Eles disseram que o avião tinha caído e nós não sabíamos... oh, eu teria morrido com você! Harry, Harry... Eu teria morrido com você, Harry — sussurrou, repetidamente, com a voz rouca, quase incoerente, fincando as unhas nas costas dele para segurá-lo com força.

Aqueles braços grandes contraíram-se, apertando-a. Ele encostou a bochecha à cabeça dela.

— Eu estou bem — disse. — Estou bem, Herms.

Ela expirou profundamente e fitou-o, com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto pálido. Linhas de cansaço e preocupação faziam-na parecer mais velha.

Ele também parecia mais velho, com o rosto mais marcado, os olhos vermelhos, como se estivesse há mui to tempo sem dormir. Ela procurou aquele semblante tão querido; tudo o que sentia por ele estava claramente re fletido em seus olhos verdes.

— Amo você — sussurrou, gaguejando. — Oh, Harry, amo muito você!

Ele ficou parado, estático, fitando-a com olhos tão es curos que pareciam negros.

Envergonhada por ter sido tão estupidamente direta, ela se afastou debilmente de seus braços, retrocedendo.

— Eu... Me desculpe — engasgou. — Não queria me jogar nos seus braços pela segunda vez. Vivian me con tou como você ficou aborrecido ontem — acrescentou, em tom violento.

— O que Vivian disse? — ele perguntou, em um sus surro áspero e estranho.

Ela se afastou dele, mas continuou segurando sua mão grande e calorosa, caminhando tranqüilamente ao seu lado, enquanto iam se juntar aos outros. Sua cabeça chegava apenas até o queixo dele.

— Isso não importa — menosprezou ela, com um sor riso doloroso. — Está tudo bem.

— Isso é o que você pensa! — disse, em uma voz que ela não reconheceu.

Vivian correu para encontrá-los, lançando um olhar pernicioso para Hermione.

— Oh, Harry, querido! Estávamos tão preocupados! — exclamou, esticando-se para beijá-lo na boca. — Que bom que você está a salvo!

Phillip e Lilian, com lágrimas anuviando seus olhos, ecoaram a mesma saudação.

— Foi por pouco? — perguntou Phillip, com a per cepção apurada.

— Por muito pouco — Harry assentiu. — Não quero repetir isso.

— E o avião? — Lilian perguntou gentilmente.

— Felizmente, ele tinha seguro — respondeu Harry, com um leve sorriso. — Eu caí na floresta tropical de Porto Rico. O avião mal conseguiu pousar, e acabou per dendo as asas.

Hermione fechou os olhos, vendo essa imagem diante de seus olhos.

— Vou lhe pagar uma bebida — Phillip ofereceu. — Você parece estar precisando.

— Preciso de uma bebida, de um banho quente e de uma cama — Harry concordou. Ele olhou para Hermione, que se movia na direção de Phillip. Ela não o fitava dire tamente nos olhos.

— Eu... vou fazer as malas — murmurou, virando-se.

— Malas? — perguntou Harry asperamente. — Por quê?

— Vou para casa — disse, orgulhosa, encarando-o por fim, e logo desviando o olhar mais uma vez. — Eu... Já chega de sol e areia. Não gosto do paraíso, tem muitas serpentes.

Ela virou-se, dirigindo-se para o carro.

— Phillip, você pode me levar de volta? — pergun tou, com os olhos tristes.

— Lilian pode levá-la — ele disse, surpreendendo-a. — Você se importaria, querida? — perguntou para a mãe.

— Não, de maneira alguma — disse Lilian, seguran do o braço de sua sobrinha. — Venha, querida. Vivian, Dick, vocês vêm conosco?

Eles recusaram o convite, preferiam acompanhar Harry até o bar. Lilian levou Hermione para casa, as duas envoltas por um silêncio sufocante.

— Não vá — rogou Lilian, assim que Hermione subiu para arrumar as coisas. — Ainda não. Hoje não.

Parada no topo da escada, ela deu meia-volta. Seus olhos estavam tão cheios de dor e decepção que pare ciam brilhar.

— Não posso mais ficar aqui — respondeu docemen te. — Não agüento mais. Eu... Quero procurar um apar tamento antes que ele... — Ela se virou novamente e en trou no quarto. As lágrimas deixaram-na engasgada.

Hermione já havia arrumado as malas e trocado de rou pa. Vestia blusa azul listrada e saia branca. Então, de re pente, a porta se abriu e Harry entrou.

Ela o fitou, com os olhos arregalados, do outro lado da cama. Ele parecia mais relaxado, mas ainda precisava fazer a barba e dormir um pouco.

— Eu... estou quase pronta — murmurou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo da sua bochecha corada. — Se Phillip pudesse me levar...

Ele se inclinou contra a porta fechada e observou-a. Vestia blusa branca, semi-aberta no peito, e calça azul-escura. O cabelo estava bagunçado, o rosto, duro, os olhos intensos, escuros e indagadores.

— Os Leeds vão embora — ele anunciou calmamente.

— Oh, vão? — murmurou, olhando para a colcha branca. — Por quanto tempo?

— Para sempre. Fui ao Haiti para assinar um contrato. Vou trasladar a fábrica de Londres para Porto Príncipe — respondeu.

Ela apenas o fitou.

— Mas Vivian...

— Hermione, eu a trouxe para cá porque sabia que era ela que controlava o pai — explicou, cansado. — Eu sabia que, se a convencesse a aceitar minhas condições, ela convenceria o pai. Mas você interpretou toda a situa ção de maneira errada, e acho que, em parte, foi culpa minha. Eu queria que você interpretasse assim.

Ela o fitou e, em seguida, desviou o olhar.

— Agora, isso não importa.

— Não? — ele indagou suavemente.

— Quando eu chegar em casa, vou começar a procurar um apartamento, Harry — informou, erguendo seu rosto jovem e corado com orgulho. — Quero ser eu mesma.

Ele procurou os olhos dela.

— Você disse que me amava, Hermione — começou ele, calmamente, vendo o rubor invadir o rosto dela ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Ela engoliu em seco, nervosa, brincando com os de senhos da colcha.

— Eu... estava triste — vacilou.

— Não comece com esses joguinhos. Não ouse. Você disse que me amava. Como? Como um irmão mais ve lho, como um tutor, ou como homem, Herms?

— Está me deixando confusa! — protestou, exaltada.

— Você me deixou confuso durante um ano inteiro — ele anunciou. Seus olhos ardiam com uma emoção refreada. — Tudo que tenho feito ultimamente é bater com a cabeça na parede, na tentativa de me aproximar de você.

— Não estou entendendo.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e recostou-se à porta, deixando seus olhos vasculharem os contornos do corpo dela com uma atenção íntima.

— Você nunca entendeu — respondeu, áspero. Com os olhos delicados, ela tocou as linhas duras e cansadas do rosto dele.

— Harry, você parece tão cansado — disse gentil mente. — Por que não vai dormir um pouco?

— Só com você, Hermione — disse brevemente, vendo-a corar e empalidecer ao mesmo tempo. — Porque não vou fechar os olhos e, ao abri-los, ver que foi embora. Primeiro, Donavan — rosnou. — Depois, Phillip, meu próprio irmão. Eu o odiei porque ele conseguia se aproximar de você, e eu não. E achou que eu apenas a _dese java!_

O rosto dela se abriu como uma flor desabrochando, e ela se endireitou. Mal podia respirar enquanto ouvia sua voz profunda e áspera.

— Desejava você! — repetiu, com os olhos em chamas e o maxilar contraído. — Meu Deus, quase enlou queci me perguntando quem eu havia substituído naquela noite na praia! — Ele inspirou antes de continuar. — Por quanto tempo você planejava esconder isso de mim, Hermione? — indagou. — Você ia para casa e guardaria isso para sempre dentro de você?

Lágrimas embaçavam os olhos dela. Ela foi até o pé da cama e segurou-se contra ela.

— Harry? — sussurrou.

— Você disse ao Phillip que eu tinha que estar vivo porque seu coração continuava batendo — relatou, em uma voz rouca e estranha. — É isso que acontece comi go há mais de um ano. Enquanto estou respirando, sei que também respira, já que não há nenhuma possibilida de de que eu continue vivo sem que esteja comigo!

Ela correu para os braços dele cegamente. Não via nada além de um borrão grande e forte. Foi envolvida por um abraço tão vigoroso que quase ficou sem ar.

— Beije-me — sussurrou ele, agitado, inclinando-se para beijá-la delicadamente. — Herms, Herms, amo você! — gemeu contra os lábios macios e famintos dela.

Eles se beijaram ferozmente, cheios de desejo. Ela sentia as batidas fortes em sua corrente sangüínea, à me dida que a pressão que a boca dele exercia sobre a sua ficava mais intensa e íntima, exigindo uma resposta, que ela deu sem se controlar.

Por fim, ele afastou sua boca da dela e pousou-a em seu delicado pescoço. Por um momento, sentiu os braços grandes que a envolviam vacilarem.

— Achei que me odiasse — ela sussurrou, afogada na sensação maravilhosa de amar e ser amada.

— Por quê? — perguntou asperamente. — Por ter ten tado me seduzir na praia?

— Não era isso que eu estava tentando fazer — pro testou, sem forças.

— Era o que parecia. Nunca vai saber quão perto che gou de conseguir.

— Eu o amava tanto — murmurou. — E achei que o tivesse perdido, e queria guardar uma lembrança perfeita...

— E foi assim — ele disse, com tranqüilidade. Seus braços a envolviam amorosamente. — Sempre vou lem brar de você iluminada pela lua, com a pele acetinada brilhando...

— Harry! — sussurrou ela, corando.

— Não fique envergonhada — acalmou-a. — Nem tímida. Foi lindo, Herms, cada segundo foi lindo. E vai ser assim sempre que eu tocá-la, pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Ela se afastou e levantou os olhos para fitá-lo.

— Por tanto tempo? — perguntou.

Ele observou aqueles delicados olhos verdes.

— Por tanto tempo. Quer se casar comigo?

— Quero.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a gentilmente, selando seu compromisso.

— Espero que você goste de crianças — murmurou contra aqueles lábios delicados.

Ela sorriu lentamente.

— Quantas você quer?

— Podemos nos casar semana que vem e começar a discutir esse assunto.

— Semana que vem! — exclamou, boquiaberta. — Harry, não dá! Temos que ver os convites, preciso de um vestido...

Ele interrompeu aquele mar de palavras colando sua boca à dela. Em meio a uma tempestade de sensações, sentiu aquelas mãos movendo-se lenta e sabiamente contra seu corpo, fazendo-a gemer.

Ele se afastou para respirar.

— Semana que vem — sussurrou, inquieto.

— Semana que vem — ela concordou, ofegante, puxando-lhe a cabeça de encontro à sua.

**Do lado de fora, o pôr-do-sol pintava a baía de rosa, enquanto barcos de pesca balançavam tranqüilamente na costa. E os tons alaranjados e dourados no horizonte eram a promessa de céus azuis no futuro.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**N/A – Oi meus amores...Mais uma adaptação minha que chegou ao fim. Espero que vcs tenham gostado da história....**

**Obrigado aos que acompanharam a fic inteirinha...Aos que favoritaram a fic... é muito bom escrever qdo as pessoas lêem. **

**Vou ficando por aqui...espero vocês numa próxima aaptação...ou não né??**

**Beijinhosss**


End file.
